ThomasZoey3000s Own Thomas Stories
by ThomasZoey3000
Summary: The Various Stories I wrote up.
1. Out of the Ordinary

**My Own Thomas & Friends/RWS Anime Stories**

**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**

**Out of the Ordinary**

** Gordon was sulking in the sheds one night, "why do I have to shunt my own coaches?" he grumbled, "a meaning less tank engine can do it, they should be doing all the grunt work, not us!"**

** Thomas and Percy had overheard and were offended.**

** "Now, now Gordon," said James, "remember what happened the last time, you said that? We were shut up in our sheds, because of that."**

** "I don't care," sniffed Gordon, "I will not shunt and that's that!"**

** All the engines knew that Gordon can be a little thick headed and often thinks of himself as an important engine.**

** "Big Blue Show Off!" muttered Percy.**

** The next morning, the Fat Controller came to the sheds with some important news.**

** "A friend of mine says that he's going on vacation, and has asked me if we could look after his engine," he said, "this engine is his only engine, he runs a short line in America but, the engine used to work in England. He doesn't want the engine to get bored, so he's asked me, if we look after the engine till he returns."**

** "We'll do so, sir," sighed Gordon, "when does he arrive?"**

** "He, this engine's a she!"**

** With that, the Fat Controller got into his car and drove away, as soon as he was out of sight, Gordon started groaning. **

** "A girl engine? She'll probably talk none stop and make our lives a misery!"**

** Emily had heard this and now she was offended by Gordon.**

** Later that afternoon, Emily was just pulling into Knapford station with her passengers, when she saw the engine, she had light green paint work, six driving wheels and two back wheels, and she had the letters L.H & J.C on the side of her bunker.**

** "Emily," said the Fat Controller, "I would like you to meet Koyuki, she's the visiting engine, I was telling everyone about this morning."**

** "Hello there," smiled Emily.**

** "Hello," smiled Koyuki.**

** At that moment, a man walked out of the cab, he was Koyuki's owner.**

** "Well my dear engine, it's time for me to go but, don't worry, I'll come back for you soon, I promise."**

** "I hope so," she said sadly.**

** "Sir," Emily called out, "I have to ask why did you name your engine, Koyuki?"**

** "I called her Koyuki because I like that name, I was hoping to name my daughter that but, my wife said no. So when I bought this engine, I decided to name her Koyuki."**

** He looked down to his little engine, "I'll see you in a month," he said and kissed his little engine on the left side of her face, "be good and make some friends while you are here!"**

** "I will, thanks daddy!"**

** "Daddy?" gasped Emily and her Driver.**

** "Oh yes, I often think of him as my father, so that's why I call him that."**

** Emily was surprised.**

** "Now, Emily, I would like you to show Koyuki around the yards, she needs to learn what to do," said the Fat Controller.**

** "Yes sir," puffed Emily and the two engines rolled off to do their next jobs.**

** Later that evening, as Emily was being turned around on the turntable, she could hear Gordon and James talking about the visiting engine, this was making her feel terrible.**

** "She's not strong enough," sniffed Gordon.**

** "If you ask me, the Fat Controller should just keep her on a siding out of the way!" added James.**

** "Shut up!" burst out Henry, "be kind to this engine, give her a chance!"**

** Emily was glad to see that Henry was on their side, she puffed over to Koyuki, who was trying to sleep in Edward's birth, while he was staying at Maithwaite sheds.**

** "Don't worry about them," she said, "sometimes it takes a little bit of time for them to get used to a new engine, even one that is a girl."**

** Koyuki said nothing.**

** "Well, you better get some sleep, there's lots of work that need to be done tomorrow," with that said Emily closed her eyes and went to sleep, Koyuki didn't however, she looked out the window.**

** Her owner had told her to make new friends but the only friend she had made so far was Emily, plus she was starting to feel homesick without her owner telling her good night.**

** Koyuki's job, the next morning was to shunt some trucks full of building materials and take them to Brendom docks, the trucks noticed that she was a girl and started to tease her.**

** "Girly, girly she's too weak! Girly, girly she doesn't have the puff!"**

** Koyuki felt hurt, Rosie had heard the stupid singing and decided to teach the trucks a lesson.**

** "You shut up!" she snapped, biffing them hard.**

** "Ow!" groaned the trucks, "just wait, we'll get you back!"**

** "Don't worry about the trucks," said Rosie, "they do that once a while, all you need to know is how to make them behave," to make her point clear, Rosie biffed some more trucks even harder around the yards, "oh and my name is Rosie, what's yours?"**

** "I'm Koyuki."**

** "Oh yes, the visiting engine, well welcome to our Island."**

** "Well thank you," smiled Koyuki, "now I have to take these trucks to the docks, is there anything I need to know about them, before I leave?"**

** "Just biff them, if they misbehave, that's all," said Rosie and puffed away.**

** Koyuki puffed along the main line with her trucks, they were still cross and looking to pay someone out, and sadly Koyuki was the only engine in sight.**

** "All right, now push!" they screamed.**

** Poor Koyuki felt the bump and before she or her driver noticed it, they were flying down the tracks at dangerous high speeds, getting closer and closer to the docks.**

** "Brakes, driver, brakes!"**

** The driver slammed on the brakes, sparks showered from Koyuki's brakes as she tried to stop the train.**

** "Stop, trucks, stop!"**

** Koyuki was getting closer and closer to the yards, then disaster...Salty was moving a train load of fish and didn't notice the runaway until it was too late...**

** CRASH!**

** Poor Koyuki was bounced off the tracks, while the trucks behind her laughed and the ones in front groaned.**

** "Are you alright, lass?" asked Salty.**

** "I...think...so," she groaned.**

** Salty's driver called for help and before long, Harvey and Rocky arrived, along with the Fat Controller.**

** "What happened here?" he asked, he turned to Koyuki, who had a sad look on her face.**

** "I tried to stop them sir, but they pushed me too hard."**

** "Cheer up, Koyuki, it wasn't your fault, these trucks do that, it's part of who they are. As for you, I'll send to the works, they'll mend you back to good health again, won't that be nice?"**

** "Yes sir," said Koyuki douthfully.**

** A few days later, Koyuki emerged from the works, looking as good as new, her green paint gleamed in the sunlight, she couldn't have felt prouder but, still had the problem of Gordon and James but, that's another story.**


	2. Overheated

**My Own Thomas & Friends/RWS Anime Stories**

**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**

**Overheated**

** Koyuki spent her stay at Knapford sheds, with some of the other engines, she listened in to some of their stories of the adventures they had over the years, she wanted to tell them some of her adventures but, at the moment, she only had one story and mostly everyone knew about her crash.**

** The next morning, Koyuki went off to work at the flour mill, she met up with a bright yellow tender engine there, with big driving wheels.**

** "Hello there," she said, "I'm Molly, you're Koyuki right?"**

** "Yes," she answered, "I'm suppose to be working at the flour mill today."**

** "So am I," said Molly, "don't worry, I'll help out in any way I can."**

** Molly was as good as her word, she helped with the shunting, while Koyuki took the flour trucks away, they were sent to Knapford station, where Donald and Douglas would take them away.**

** "How am I doing?" she asked her Driver.**

** "You're doing good, girl!" he called.**

** Koyuki and her train arrived at Knapford, just as Thomas pulled in with his branch line train.**

** "Hello there," he called, "aren't you the visiting engine with the japanese name?"**

** "Yes, I am," she called back, "I'm Koyuki, my manager is away on vacation but will come back for me, when he's rested, that is if he wants me back."**

** "What's makes you say that?"**

** "I heard his own daughter say she was going to be brining in a new engine and send me off for scrap, she thinks I'm useless, she wants a stronger engine."**

** "Does your manager still care about you?"**

** "He does."**

** "Then he wouldn't send you off for scrap," smiled Thomas' Driver.**

** "Indeed," agreed Thomas, "there's no way in a million years, he would send you away. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm needed back on the branch, it was nice meeting you, Koyuki!"**

** "It was nice meeting you too! Oh, what is his name?"**

** "It's Thomas the Tank Engine, the famous number one engine," answered her Driver.**

** Koyuki couldn't believe that she was talking with the famous engine himself.**

** Later on, Koyuki was puffing off back to the flour mill, when she spotted BoCo, the diesel looking sick as blazes.**

** "What's wrong?" asked Koyuki's Driver.**

** "BoCo's overheated!" he said, "we need to find a way to cool down his engine."**

** With the extra hot weather, BoCo's engine had been working harder, and because of that, he was now overheated.**

** "Take some of my water," said Koyuki, "I'll be okay, I'm on my way back to the flour mill anyways."**

** The plan was put into motion, Koyuki's Driver grabbed a hose and slowly at a time, pumped some of the water from her tanks and spread it all over BoCo's overheated engine. **

** "Let's try now," said the Driver, it was nothing short of a miricle as BoCo's engine came back to life, "thank you sweet engine! We own great thanks!"**

** "Indeed, thank you," agreed BoCo, rumbling away.**

** "It was my plessure," smiled Koyuki.**

** The next day, the hot weather was so bad that everything felt sticky, the steam engines were feeling hot and bothered as they raced along, the hot air plus the fires in their boilers made feel sick.**

** At times, past four or five stations depending on the distance of the line, the crew would stop their engine at the water tower of a station, it didn't matter if the train was goods or passengers.**

** Koyuki was taking on water at Wellsworth, when the stationmaster came out.**

** "You must clear the line, for the express is due to come through none stop."**

** "Come on, Koyuki," sighed the Driver, "we'll fill you up at the next station."**

** Sadly she wasn't going to make it there, Koyuki's tanks were running low on water and before long, she ran out of water completely.**

** "Now what are we going to do?" she asked her Driver.**

** "All we can do, is to wait patiently and hope that help can come before the express does."**

** The guard went out to warn any on coming trains, at the moment, BoCo passed by with tankers full of water, he could see that Koyuki was stuck.**

** "Driver," he said, "please give some of the water to Koyuki please, she deserves it."**

** "Indeed she does," he agreed.**

** BoCo's driver got out a long hose and placed one end into the tanker and the other end into Koyuki's bunker. Pumping took a while but at last after ten minutes they had filled up Koyuki's tanks, she blew off her steam, finally having a drink.**

** "Ahh, that's much better," she said, "thank you BoCo."**

** "It was my plessure," he called and rumbled off.**

** The express was on it's way for sure, thankfully now with the water, the Driver moved Koyuki into the siding out of the way.**

** "Stay off my line!" grumbled Gordon.**

** Koyuki didn't bother listening, she was thinking only of BoCo.**

** By late afternoon, the cool breezes started coming in, signaling for some rain, Koyuki found BoCo at Wellsworth, waiting for a clear signal.**

** "I just want to say thank you again for all that you did," she said.**

** "Well you're welcome," smiled BoCo, "I like to help any engine, it doesn't matter if they are diesels or steam engines, a friend is a friend."**

** "Indeed," smiled Koyuki, "a friend is a friend, through thick and thin, we make it through everytime."**

** BoCo happily agreed, his Driver came back out with the all clear, he tooted his horn proudly as he rattled off back to Edward's Branch.**

** Once she got the all clear, Koyuki was on her way again, she kept on thinking about the day's events and was looking forward to telling them to her manager, when he came back.**


	3. Crash Course

**My Own Thomas & Friends/RWS Anime Stories**

**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**

**Crash Course**

** Over the next few weeks, Koyuki and her crew had gained the respect of all the engines of Sodor, even the diesels of the smelters thought she was impressive.**

** Only Gordon groaned loudly about her.**

** "What's so impressive about her?" he complained, "she's only a tank engine, after all."**

** "She's a tank engine, who can do any of our jobs twice as fast as we can," said James.**

** "She is a real credit to her manager," agreed Henry.**

** "She maybe good at pulling trucks and smaller coaches but, not at pulling the express, like I can!" With that said, Gordon puffed out of the sheds, thinking he made his point across.**

** Koyuki arrived at the sheds ten minutes later, with the saddest look on her face.**

** "What's the matter, Koyuki?" asked James.**

** "My manager's daughter has come with another engine," she sighed, "she really wants to send me off for scrap, saying I'm useless like a piece of rubbish."**

** The engines felt sorry for Koyuki, they didn't want to see their new friend, go for scrap.**

** "There must be something we can do," said Henry.**

** "We did that before," said Duck, "and we got into trouble, remember when we helped both Donald and Douglas with that deputation?"**

** All the engines groaned with disbelief.**

** "Maybe, your manager won't send you for scrap, if he hears how good you are," said Thomas.**

** "Not good enough, the other engine is stronger than me, and can go twice my speed, she was bought from an american railroad, the manager's daughter is going to call her Ayumi, she says my name sounds like I'm a baby."**

** "But you're not!" said James angerily, "you're a useful engine!"**

** Koyuki still felt sad, her Driver told her that she had to go to work, so she puffed sadly away.**

** Just then, James came up with an idea, "why don't we ask the Fat Controller to buy Koyuki, so she won't be sent away for scrap?"**

** "I don't think so," sighed Edward, "Koyuki's manager won't want to sell her, besides he may not want to send her off for scrap, after all he cares about that engine alot."**

** All the engines agreed to this, "I'll tell this to the Fat Controller, maybe he can help."**

** Edward puffed off to collect his passenger train, he was an engine on a mission.**

** After a while, he had spoken to the Fat Controller and even Koyuki's manager, who had just returned from his trip.**

** "I should have guessed she was going to try something," he said angerily, "thank you for telling me about this Edward, I'll see to this matter at once!"**

** Meanwhile, out on the line, Koyuki had just dropped off some trucks full of fruits and vegatables, she was travelling back to the sheds, light engine, when she noticed Ayumi up to no good.**

** She was an american tank engine, with big water tanks and with six driving wheels. She had taken a train full of dangerous fireworks and was setting it out on the main line.**

** "Now, my dear, have some fun!" shouted her Driver.**

** "Have a blast, express!" shouted Ayumi**

** She bumped the trucks as they raced towards the crossing, where Gordon had stopped, due to a leak in his cylinders.**

** "Watch out, Gordon!" cried Koyuki, and blew her whistle to warn him.**

** Gordon and his crew looked to see the train coming, the noise had also caught the attention of her manager, his daughter and the Fat Controller.**

** Koyuki knew that Gordon was never going to be able to get out of there in time, so she jerked forward, knocking her driver and fireman off the footplate.**

** "Koyuki, what are you doing?" cried her manager.**

** Koyuki didn't reply back, if she was going out, at least she would make sure, Gordon was safe. She biffed Gordon a little too hard, she stopped in his place, while Gordon and the express moved off the crossing.**

** "Good bye, daddy," she said sweetly and closed her eyes.**

** The trucks ran into Koyuki, exploding on impact, and knocking her off the rails, the fireworks were lit up by her spilled fire, some went into the air, while others went off all around the poor engine.**

** At last, after ten minutes, the fireworks stopped, the silence was amazing.**

** The manager and his daughter raced over to see their engine badly hurt.**

** "I'm sorry, daddy," she sobbed, "I tried so hard to impress you but, at least I know I'll go, knowing that I had saved a friend."**

** "Koyuki, you're not going anywhere!" cried the manager, "you've always been my favourite little engine, there's no way, I would send you away."**

** Even the daughter was crying over what happened, "I'm so sorry, Koyuki, I was only jealous and thought my daddy cared about you more than me, I'm so sorry."**

** Tears poured out of her eyes, her father hugged his daughter, "honey, I'll always love you, and Koyuki, you are my family, and that's important to me."**

** Gordon had now recovered from the shock, and spoke up next, "I'm so sorry that I was rude to you, Koyuki, you sure have impressed me by saving me from a terrible accident."**

** "I'm just glad I could help," said the little engine crying a little.**

** "Sir," called Gordon, "Isn't there anything, we can do for Koyuki, she did save me."**

** "Indeed there is, Gordon," smiled the Fat Controller, "We'll have Koyuki repaired at our engine works, if it's okay by you, old friend."**

** "Of course it is," said the Manager and his daughter at the same time, "and you can do whatever you want with Ayumi, we won't be needing her," said the daughter.**

** Ayumi was shaking in her frames, she knew the worst was yet to come.**

** After a week, Koyuki was fully restored, she ran on perfectly, her manager and his daughter were impressed by their little engine.**

** At last, came the day for her to go.**

** "We're all going to miss, you sweet engine!" they cried.**

** "Thank you everyone, I had a grand time and I hope to come back, someday!"**

** With a cheerful blast of the whistle, Koyuki, her crew, her Manager and his daughter raced off for the docks, ready to go home.**

** As for Ayumi, the Fat Controller placed her in the smelters yard, she wasn't scrapped but, she was told to work with 'Arry and Bert all the time, as punishment and should she ever try to play her tricks on the diesels, they will get her back, in nasty ways.**


	4. The Wedding Train

**My Own Thomas & Friends/RWS Anime Stories**

**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**

**The Wedding Train**

** The month of June is a special time of the year, during this time, weddings are going on, and there is nothing the engines enjoy more than to watch two people pronouncing their love to each other and then kissing, Percy especially, he still remembers the day of Mrs. Kindley's daughter's wedding.**

** Of course, weddings mean more and more passenger and goods trains.**

** During the thrid wedding of the month, it was Henry's turn to pull the special train, while Gordon had to take on Henry's goods train.**

** "Rotten trucks," he sniffed, "why am I stuck doing all of Henry's shunting duties?"**

** "Cause the Fat Controller told you so, that's why!" said the Driver.**

** Gordon said no more, and stormed off with his goods train.**

** When the fourth wedding was to go on, it was James' turn, once again, Gordon was stuck with the goods work, he was cross.**

** "Oh well," he thought to himself, "it'll be my turn next time."**

** Sadly his chance didn't come, he was called away to the works for an inspection, while BoCo took on the train instead.**

** "Oh dear," sighed Gordon, "will I ever get the chance to pull a wedding train?"**

** Just then, the Fat Controller's car pulled up, "Gordon, tomorrow you are to pull the wedding train."**

** "Oh splendid!" he cheered, "thank you, sir!"**

** "You are to take the train to the end of the line and please no high speeds!"**

** Gordon was puzzled, his Driver quickly explained the situation to him.**

** "This wedding is going to be performed on the train itself, a special coach will be added to your train, just for the occasion. It's half a passenger coach, half baggage coach as well."**

** "Half baggage?" Gordon was surprised to hear this.**

** The next morning, Gordon pulled into the station, Percy had already shunted his train together, including with the special coach.**

** "Make sure, you don't go fast, Gordon!"**

** "Why, shouldn't I?" he grumbled.**

** "It'll be your fault, should the Fat Controller go shouting at you for your rough speeds, remember what happened when you crashed into the jelly tankers?"**

** Gordon thought back to the accident, several years ago.**

** "I'm perfectly aware of my mistakes, I won't be making them this time!"**

** "We'll see," said Percy cheekily as he puffed away, back to the branch line.**

** Before long, it was time to go, Gordon puffed slowly away with the wedding train, rolling smoothly behind him. His Driver made sure that they were going at the right speeds, while the fireman got to work shovelling the coal into Gordon's firebox.**

** "Remember, Gordon," called his Driver, "no fast speeds."**

** Gordon said nothing, he just puffed along, with the wind blowing across his funnel.**

** "Shouldn't the wedding be starting by now?" he called to his Driver.**

** "It already started from the moment, we started," answered his Driver.**

** Gordon was doing fine, until he saw some stray sheep on his line, he blew off an extra loud whistle as a warning for them to get off the tracks. They moved off quickly as the wedding train raced on through.**

** They soon reached the end of the line, quicker than ever before, Gordon could hear cheering, he knew it was for the couple but, much to his surprise, it was for him.**

** "You did a spendid job back there Gordon," said the Grome, "scaring away those sheeps, the way you did, I'm glad to see the Fat Controller chose the right engine for the job."**

** The bride agreed with him, Gordon smiled brightly, and continued on smiling all the way, back to the yards.**

** For days after words, he would never let the other engines hear the end of it, they often said he gave them a huge headache. They were reliefed that the next wedding train went to someone else while Gordon went back to his moaning of trucks. Good to see some things don't change.**


	5. Donald and the Puppies

**My Own Thomas & Friends/RWS Anime Stories**

**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**

**Donald and the Puppies**

** Donald and Douglas the scottish twin engines work hard on the Island of Sodor, they are suited to any kind of job, between pulling passenger trains or hauling goods trains, whatever the work, Donald and Douglas got the work done without fuss.**

** As twins however, they can often cause a great deal of trouble and get into arguments with each other.**

** Donald's Driver has a big dog, known as a Saint Bennard but, most recently, whenever anyone saw the dog, they would comment how big it was getting, Douglas especially.**

** "Yon doggie is gettin' a litta big, isn't it?"**

** "I dinna understand," sighed Donald's Driver, "mebee it's me, mebee I'm givin' the wee doggie a litta too much food."**

** "Your doogie is kinda big and fat, like Donnie."**

** "I'm not fat!" snapped Donald.**

** "You are soo," chuckled Douglas, "your yon boiler is gettin' bigger every yon day."**

** "Pah!" snorted Donald, and puffed as soon as his Driver was on board. **

** Later he was telling Duck about what Douglas had said to him and about his Driver's dog.**

** "Yon Douggie is goin' soft in yon boiler," he puffed.**

** Duck didn't bother saying anything about Douglas but, did bring up something about the dog.**

** "It might have puppies soon," he said, "that might be the reason it's a little overweight."**

** "Mebee," sighed Donald's Driver, "that is a possibility."**

** "In the meantime, Donald, you might want to go to the works to have your boiler looked over, it is looking a bit larger than normal."**

** Over the last few days, Donald had been left in charge of some heavy goods trains, half the time, Douglas wasn't with him and he was the only engine left available in the yards, so he had to deal with the trains alone.**

** "Me boiler is doin' juust fine," snapped Donald, who puffed crossly away with another loaded goods train.**

** As they puffed along, Donald's crew could see in fact that Donald wasn't looking too good.**

** "Keep it up," called the fireman, "we'll drop oof the train and have a look at yon boiler."**

** They weren't going to get that far however, as he puffed along, Donald grew sicker and sicker until at last, it happened...steam popped out of every joint, filling the cab.**

** "What's wrong?" asked Donald.**

** The Driver blew the whistle to warn the signalman that they were coming off the main line. Donald went into a siding, followed by his goods train and finally came to a complete stop.**

** The fireman checked him over, while the Driver went up to the signalbox to call for help.**

** "That's a torn it," grumbled the fireman, "yon boiler's givin' oot, now you'll have to go to yon works."**

** Donald felt terrible and felt worse, when Douglas came to get him.**

** "Ha, ha, ha," he chuckled, "yon Donnie was too fat to pull yon train!"**

** "Och, shut up!" snapped Donald.**

** After a few days, Donald's boiler was as good as new, and he was allowed to return to the sheds, still he wasn't looking forward to seeing his twin.**

** He did however get a huge surprise, when he arrived, his Driver's dog did indeed have puppies.**

** "Nine!" he exclaimed, "nine puppies!"**

** "What a sight," smiled Donald, then he saw Douglas, looking glum. **

** "Donnie, listen' I'm soory about teasing yoo about being fat and to your driver's wee doggie as well."**

** "Och, that's okay, Douggie," smiled Donald, "I'll forgive yoo this time, however you better watch oot."**

** For Douglas, you can tell for sure that a nasty trick was soon to played on him, and knowing the twins, their pranks are never good news.**


	6. Blossom

**My Own Thomas & Friends/RWS Anime Stories**

**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**

**Blossom**

**Based on an idea by: Anime Boy**

** As the winter snow came to the Island of Sodor, the little engines of the hills were working hard to keep up with their timetables. Trouble somehow seemed to follow Sir Handel and Duncan wherever they go.**

** Sir Handel had already crashed into two snowbanks and just yesterday Duncan had a serious accident at the incline, no thanks to the snow and ice.**

** The Thin Controller was getting frustrated, "darn the snow and ice, now two of my engines are out of action."**

** "I'll be back in service tomorrow, sir," puffed Sir Handel.**

** "That's good news but, Duncan is going to be out of action for a while, so I asked the mainland, if we could borrow one of their engines to help, she'll be arriving tomorrow."**

** "She?" gasped Sir Handel and Duncan, they never had a female engine on their line before.**

** "Yes she," said the Thin Controller, "if she does a good job then she'll join the family," with that said, the Thin Controller walked away.**

** Peter Sam was out early the next morning, carrying a load of slate trucks down to the wharf, for Henry.**

** "Late again youngster," puffed the big green engine.**

** "I'm trying my best, the snow is just packing up tight."**

** "Well you wouldn't have a problem if you were a big main line engine," sniffed Henry, "we never get stuck, we go no matter what the weather."**

** "Says you," sniffed Peter Sam, "I heard from your driver that you main line engines can get into unusual disasters when not careful."**

** Henry snorted and puffed on his way, with his train.**

** Just as Peter Sam was about to leave, he heard an engine's whistle in the distance, an unfamilair whistle, then he saw her...a little purple tank engine with the bright number ten on the side of her coal bunker and her name placed on the side of the boiler, it read Sakura.**

** "Hello there," she said cheerfully, "I'm Sakura, I'm here to help your railroad."**

** "That's good," puffed Peter Sam, "we do need some serious help, if you want I can take you to meet our controller."**

** "Thank you."**

** "My name is Peter Sam by the way."**

** "It's nice to meet you, Peter Sam."**

** Peter Sam led the way to the sheds, where the Thin Controller was talking with the workmen about Duncan, when he saw the two engines pull in.**

** "Is that her?" asked Sir Handel.**

** "Must be," sighed Duncan.**

** "Ah, Sakura," smiled the Thin Controller, "I would like to welcome you and your crew to our railroad, and I see you've already made a new friend in Peter Sam.**

** "I certainly did sir," smiled Sakura.**

** "Now, I want you and Peter Sam to work with Rusty, down at the incline, since Duncan can't do the job."**

** "Not to worry sir," said Sakura's driver, "we won't let you down."**

** Sakura agreed but, was looking over to Sir Handel and Duncan, who were looking at her.**

** Along the way, Peter Sam had to ask, "why are you called Sakura?"**

** She didn't answer then finally, "do you have a blossom tree around here?"**

** "We do," said Peter Sam's Driver, "there's one further down the line."**

** So the two engines puffed on, then stopped by the tree, it had lots of little pink flowers hanging on all the branches.**

** "A little early to be blooming isn't it?" asked Peter Sam.**

** "Nope," answered Sakura, "this is the perfect time, I was given the name Sakura because of the flowers on this kind of tree, my owner said it was because I blossom like a sakura flower."**

** Peter Sam was amazed, then he noticed, Sakura looking upset.**

** "What's wrong?"**

** "Those two engines were looking at me with that look again, I get it all the time, just because I'm the only female engine on the line, they all say their stupid pick up lines to me."**

** "Like what?"**

** "Like 'Hey baby, you're looking good today,' or 'hold on sweetie, that train looks too heavy for you, how about I take it?' I've heard them all and I'm sick of it."**

** "You poor engine," sighed Peter Sam, "well don't worry, you won't hear any of that, while you're here, I promise!"**

** "Thank you," smiled Sakura and continued to follow Peter Sam to the incline.**

** All day long, Sakura worked hard, alongside the other engines, perfectly and whenever Duncan or Sir Handel tried saying pick up lines, Peter Sam would blow steam at them.**

** "Now this is what I call hard work," puffed Sakura.**

** Still things could go wrong but, I guess that'll have to wait till the next story.**


	7. Mind Over Matter

**My Own Thomas & Friends/RWS Anime Stories**

**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**

**Mind Over Matter**

**Based on the ideas of: Anime Boy**

** Sakura was fitting in nicely but, she wasn't liking the way, Duncan and Sir Handel would look at her and the way they spoke to her made her feel uneasy.**

** "Would you like some help today?" asked Sir Handel, "it is icey out there."**

** "I'm only collecting two coaches, I can handle myself!"**

** "Still it's always a good idea to have a banker engine," insisted Duncan.**

** "Just leave me alone!" groaned Sakura, her driver pushed in the regulator and she was on her way.**

** Skarloey and Peter Sam were working in the shunting yards, when Sakura rolled up.**

** "Darn those two!"**

** "Don't tell me," sighed Peter Sam, "Sir Handel and Duncan are saying their famous pick up to you again, am I right?"**

** "Yes," groaned Sakura, "I'm getting sick of it!"**

** "Just ignore them," said Skarloey, "I know it's never easy being a little different from everyone else but, it's like I always say, "it's good to be different."**

** "Sure that's easy for you to say when you're a boy but..."**

** "That's not true," said Peter Sam, "we all get our awakard moments, I even heard from Henry that the visiting engine, Koyuki had her 'out of the ordinary' moments."**

** "Right," added Skarloey, "I even heard that Donald had one of those 'out of the ordinary' moments."**

** "What we're trying to say is, everyone at some point has an 'out of the ordinary' moment," said Peter Sam, "plus it's okay to be different, I mean you should look at Harvey, he's different from the other engines and yet he fits in perfectly."**

** Skarloey and his crew agreed happily with Peter Sam.**

** "Thanks you two," smiled Sakura, as she puffed off with her coaches.**

** "That was sweet of you Peter Sam," said Skarloey's Driver.**

** "Well, I just wanted to help, besides I'm going to have to talk to Sir Handel and Duncan, when I see them later!"**

** Peter Sam was now coupled up to his train of empty slate trucks, and puffed away to the incline.**

** After she was done with her passenger runs, Sakura was puffing along to the incline, sadly she had to work with Sir Handel and Duncan.**

** "Careful around there," puffed Sir Handel.**

** "We don't want you to get yourself hurt," added Duncan.**

** "Will you two leave me alone?"**

** Thankfully Rusty and Peter Sam arrived in time for work, they could see Sir Handel and Duncan bugging Sakura.**

** "Back off you two!" snapped Rusty.**

** Before Peter Sam could tell them off, there came a cry from the top of the incline, the trucks had broken away, Bertram had blown the whistle warning in time.**

** "Get out of there!" he snapped.**

** "Move it!" cried Sakura.**

** Sadly both Sir Handel and Duncan's crews were off getting hot chocolate and were unaware of the disaster heading for their two engines.**

** "Back me up!" Sakura called to her Driver, "first we'll move them, then push back!"**

** Sakura bumped into Sir Handel and Duncan pushed them out of the way, while the trucks came her way, she charged forward towards them!**

** CRASH!**

** The trucks rammed their way into Sakura but, instead of being bashed, they ran into her buffers and now she was pushing with all her might!**

** "On! On! On?" The trucks were surprised.**

** "Trucks like you are weak aganist me," snapped Sakura, "you need to learn to behave!"**

** With her entire weight aganist the trucks, Sakura pushed and pushed as she puffed up the incline. The ice and snow were making things harder than expected but, Sakura was determined to keep going.**

** "Almost there!"**

** At last, she got the train to the top of the incline, sadly she had run out of water and slid down the incline and crashed through some buffers into a frozen mud pond, the same Duncan had gotten stuck in a while back!**

** Sakura was soon rescued, thankfully her crew had jumped out before she ran out of water, the Thin Controller was talking to her.**

** "You were mighty brave, young Sakura," he said, "you saved two of my engines and stopped a runaway train, that there is what I need in a really useful engine."**

** "Just glad I could help sir," smiled Sakura.**

** "As for Sir Handel and Duncan, for your out of control behaviours, you were work in the incline, while Sakura and Peter Sam do your jobs!"**

** "Yes sir," groaned the two engines.**

** Now Sakura runs along smoothly with the other narrow gauge engines, she likes working with them all, she has become a valuable member to the team and as Sir Handel and Duncan, they stopped saying pick up lines to Sakura and are now quiet engines, well at least for now.**


	8. Doubleheader Express

**My Own Thomas & Friends/RWS Anime Stories**

**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**

**Doubleheader Express**

** Spencer, the duke and duchess's private engine was back on Sodor, they didn't have any use for him for a while, so they offered him to the Fat Controller, to use on any trains.**

** He could often be seen pulling the express, while Gordon was given some time off from passenger duties, this made him cross.**

** "I've been pulling expresses for years," he grumbled, "why wait till now, and why give Spencer the job, he's only going to cause trouble."**

** "Sorry Gordon," said his Driver, "but it's the Fat Controller's orders, there's nothing we can do about it." Gordon huffed angerily back to work.**

** Henry was away on other business that one night so Spencer was given a spot in the sheds.**

** "A nice wonderful shed for an important engine like myself," he boasted, "after a long day's work of pulling the grandest train on the Island, an engine of my good quality reguires a good night's rest."**

** "So did some other engines here!" snapped James.**

** "You meaningless engines wouldn't know hard work if it came and hit it on the funnel," sniffed Spencer, all the engines snarled loudly but, Gordon was the loudest.**

** "If you ask me Spencer, you're just being a loud mouth again!"**

** "You dare insult an engine of my style, with all the power anyone could ask."**

** "It's not the power that makes the engine go," said Edward, "but the engine that drives the power."**

** "Quit talking nonsence, old timer," sniffed Spencer, "you're getting too old to know what you are talking about!"**

** "Rubbish!" huffed Duck, "Edward's the wisest engine on the railway, he knows twice as much as you will ever know, and he can show you off for the fool you are!"**

** "Quite right," huffed Gordon, "or do we need to remind you what happened when he beat you in a race!"**

** "That was ages ago!"**

** "It was only a few years ago," grumbled BoCo.**

** "You better take care Spencer," Edward said, "otherwise, your pride will come back and bite your buffers off, if you are not careful."**

** "Rubbish!" Spencer sniffed loudly.**

** The engines were glad the next morning, when Spencer went off to work.**

** "He's sure to get into trouble today," said Edward, "he's got that look on his face again."**

** "Only time can tell," agreed BoCo.**

** Well both engines, were right, Spencer was so full of pride that he was determined to show the other engines that he was better than any of them. He raced through tunnels, raced through stations and sped along in the countryside.**

** "You won't want slowpoke Gordon, after today," Spencer shouted to the passengers.**

** The passengers on board the coaches were missing Gordon, they were being bounced about like peas in a frying pan!**

** Spencer raced through Maithwaite, where Murdoch was waiting to leave with a goods train, Edward was there dropping off passengers.**

** "Slow down, Spencer," called Murdoch, "Gordon's hill is just ahead!"**

** Spencer however didn't hear Murdoch, and went on further down the tracks.**

** "Someone better go get Rocky," sighed Edward, "Spencer's bound to come off soon!"**

** At the far end of the hill, on the first line, is a tight curve, it can easily derail any train that races on through too fast. All of the Fat Controller's engines were told of this, over the years and often slow down before the hill, which often means them stopping cause of the train's weight.**

** The Fat Controller did indeed tell Spencer's Driver and Fireman but, no one told Spencer till now.**

** "Slow down, Spencer!" called his Driver, "we need to slow down!"**

** Spencer misheard his Driver and before anyone could react, Spencer sped up, faster and faster, up the hill, then charged down, closer and closer to the bend. It was then...it happened...Spencer's wheels bounced off of them.**

** "Glory me!" cried Spencer.**

** The force of the blow, seperated Spencer from his tender, and sent the big engine into the forest and into a tree!**

** "Ouch!"**

** The guard's emergency brakes came into action, slowing the train down, after it had stopped, the guard went to phone for help.**

** Gordon had arrived light engine at Maithwaite, when he got the call.**

** "Spencer's come off at the bottom of the hill, please take Rocky and put him back on track," said the stationmaster.**

** Gordon collected Rocky and puffed on towards the hill, he was looking forward to seeing Spencer.**

** "Come off, huh Spencer?" asked Gordon.**

** "It's not my fault, nobody told me about the bend!"**

** "We all tried to!" snapped a voice, Spencer looked and to his horror, there stood the Fat Controller, "you were just too full of yourself to listen."**

** Spencer blushed a deep shade of red.**

** "Gordon, I want you to get Spencer back on track, then tow him and the express to the works station."**

** "Yes sir," smiled Gordon.**

** Rocky got into place, and carefully lifted Spencer back onto the tracks, Gordon was switched over, and coupled on to Spencer.**

** BoCo came to take Rocky away, and brought along a new coupling to use for Spencer and his tender.**

** "Show them what you can do Gordon," called his Driver.**

** Gordon stormed on, down the tracks, fast and in a steady manner, the passengers cheered for joy, as Gordon puffed on. At last they reached the works station, Gordon shunted Spencer off the train, then continued all the way to the end of the line.**

** "Well done, Gordon," smiled the Fat Controller, "you truely are our best express engine yet."**

** "Thank you, sir," smiled Gordon.**

** The doubleheader run was talked about for a long time after words, on rare occasions, the Fat Controller would allow Gordon to pull the express with an extra engine behind him, the train was always a special sight to see whenever it rolled down the line.**

** The tree didn't suffer too much damage, as it stands tall at the bottom of the hill.**

** As for Spencer, he was sent back home to the Mainland with a sore pride, leaving broken buffers and a reminder never to speed up, when going down hills.**


	9. Mighty Gets It Wrong

**My Own Thomas & Friends/RWS Anime Stories**

**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**

**Mighty Gets It Wrong**

** Sakura came puffing into the sheds one night, feeling upset, she had gotten lost, while supplies up to the farms.**

** "Don't worry old girl," said her Driver, "we'll learn the route soon, don't worry."**

** "Sadly I have to," she sighed.**

** Mighty Mac was the only other engine in the sheds, Mac was fast asleep but Mighty was wide awake, "you almost sound like us when we first came to the railway, we used to get lost whenever we were told to take goods trains."**

** "That's just my point," sighed Sakura, "I don't want to get lost and have the Thin Controller yell at me."**

** "Getting lost isn't bad," said Mighty, "from what I heard from James, Oliver once found an old summer house, Thomas found Great Waterton, why Mac and I found something when we got lost."**

** "What did you find?"**

** "Well..." smiled Mighty and began to tell his story.**

** It had only been a month since Mighty Mac was brought to the railway, they often got themselves lost whenever they were to take goods trains, this upseted their crew everytime.**

** One evening, Mighty Mac returned late to the yards, where the Thin Controller was waiting for them.**

** "You're late again," he said sternly.**

** "We're sorry sir," sighed Mac, "but we got lost in the mountains again."**

** "This always happens when you're in the lead, I know where we are going!"**

** "You do not!" snapped Mac.**

** "I do," snapped Mighty.**

** "That's enough you two," snapped the Thin Controller, "I want you to go to your shed, until you're needed again!"**

** Mighty Mac puffed sadly away back to the sheds, where Duncan and some of the other engines were waiting for them.**

** "Poor silly Mac," teased Duncan, "getting lost all the time, maybe Mighty should be in charge."**

** "Are you joking?" snapped Mac, "he's bound to get us lost as much as me!"**

** "Never mind," chuckled Rusty, "all new engines do get lost in the mountains when they aren't familair with the line, but you'll learn one day."**

** "Even so," sniffed Mighty, "tomorrow, I'm leading and you can follow from behind!"**

** Mac only sniffed loudly as he and Mighty went angerily to sleep.**

** The next morning, Mighty Mac was brought to the yards, where the Thin Controller was waiting for them, "I need you Mighty Mac to take some supplies down to the factory, close to the new Wharf."**

** "Yes sir," said Mighty "and don't worry about us getting lost, cause I'm going to be leading, I know this line better than silly Mac."**

** Mac only sniffed quietly to himself, as they set off to collect their train.**

** Once they were coupled up, Mighty Mac puffed on their way to the Wharf, Mighty felt proud to be in charge for once, Mac on the other hand wasn't happy at all.**

** Soon they came to a junction, the Driver and Fireman didn't know which way to go, so they decided to flip a coin for it.**

** "Heads!" the Driver shouted as the coin landed hands up.**

** "Oh well," sighed the fireman, "I'm sure that both lines lead to the wharf."**

** "Indeed," agreed Mighty, "pay attention, back there Mac, I'm going to show you how to go the right way!" Mac still said nothing!**

** However, their journey was taking them a lot longer than they had realised.**

** "We should've been at the Wharf by now," groaned the fireman, "are you sure, we're going the right way?"**

** "Yes, I'm sure we're going the right way," replied the Driver.**

** Sadly they weren't.**

** It was mid-afternoon, before they all found out where they were, a sign hang from an old station, it read 'Duke's station'.**

** "Good glory," exclaimed the Driver, "I think we just found, the old Mid Sodor railway!"**

** "In other words, we're lost," grumbled the fireman.**

** "See, Mighty," chuckled Mac, "even you can get us lost!"**

** "But, I thought we were going the right way," groaned Mighty, "I guess it might take a while before we can ever know the right way to go like the others, if we both practise like a team."**

** Mac happily agreed.**

** "Who's there?" cried a voice, Mighty Mac moved forward, past the station, they found an old pumping engine sitting behind the ruins of an engine shed.**

** "I'm Mighty/ and I'm Mac," they said, "who are you?" asked Mac.**

** "I'm Smudger," said the pumping engine, "I used to be a regular steam engine, until I turned into a pumping engine, as a punishment. I so long to be a real engine again."**

** "Maybe with our help, you can," said Mighty, "tell us, Smudger, where do they keep the crane?"**

** "It should be in the back of this shed, I don't think they moved it since the railway closed down."**

** The Driver and fireman quickly removed the larger pieces away and cleared the line. Then once Mighty Mac had the crane out, they carefully brought Smudger out of his little home and onto a flatbed.**

** "Now, how do we get back?" pondered Mighty.**

** "I'll show you the way," said the crane, "just couple me to the front of your train and I'll guide you all to where you came from."**

** Mighty Mac quickly got to work, placing the crane in front of the train, then adding Smudger and his truck, and finally the vans full of supplies, the brake van was to sit behind them. Once the Driver and fireman had gathered Smudger's remaining parts and added them onto the train, the long heavy train stormed away from the Mid Sodor.**

** At the wharf, the Thin Controller was pacing the platform, "I wonder what has happened to Mighty Mac, they're three hours late!"**

** "I'll go look for them," said Duke.**

** He didn't need to, for at that moment, Mighty Mac rolled into the wharf with their long train. The Driver and Fireman then explained what had happened.**

** "Well at least, you made it home safely," smiled the Thin Controller, "and by the looks of things, you brought along a collection of old relics home."**

** "From the old Mid Sodor," said Smudger.**

** "Smudger," gasped Duke, "I haven't seen you in ages!"**

** "That's because the line closed down, granpuff," sighed Smudger, "I was left behind the shed, with no way out, till Mighty Mac came along."**

** "Well, I hope you've learned your lesson."**

** "I've learned my lesson, a long time ago," chuckled Smudger.**

** "And that is our story," finished Mighty, "Smudger was sent off to the works, the crane was named 'Flying Wonder', and we got our supplies to the wharf, in time."**

** "Wow," smiled Sakura.**

** "Indeed," smiled Mighty, "and in no time, Mac and I learned our way through the mountains, just as you will, there's no need to worry."**

** With that said, Mighty closed his eyes and went to sleep.**

** Sakura smiled, she knew that Mighty was right, she would learn her ways threw the mountains someday. With that worring thought gone, Sakura closed her eyes and went happily to sleep.**


	10. Henry's Slippery Wheels

**My Own Thomas & Friends/RWS Anime Stories**

**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**

**Henry's Slipping Wheels**

** Early one morning, Henry was waiting at the big station, ready to pull the express, while Gordon was out doing some other jobs for the day.**

** While he waited, he could see Neville come in with a goods train. Just as he was coming into the station, Neville's wheels slipped.**

** "What's going on?" he cried, "there's no ice on the rails yet!"**

** "I know Neville," said his Driver, "but this can happen from time to time."**

** "It might be the sanding gear," said the fireman, "we'll take a look at it, when we get back to the sheds tonight."**

** Henry meanwhile had been watching from the platform, he couldn't help but laugh.**

** "Silly old Neville, can't keep his own wheels in control!" he laughed out loud.**

** Neville looked hurt. The guard's whistle blew and Henry chugged out the station, still laughing "what a laugh! What a laugh!" he chortled.**

** That night, Henry continued teasing Neville.**

** "Slippy Neville! Slippy Neville!" he said in a sly way, "an engine who can't control his own wheels, isn't a really useful engine at all!"**

** "That's enough Henry!" snapped Edward, "Neville is a useful engine, he works hard no matter what!"**

** "Edward's right, Henry," said BoCo, "besides wheel spinning can happen to anyone."**

** "Only to the engines who can't control their own wheels," joked Henry.**

** "You better watch yourself Henry," grumbled Gordon, "you know what happens everytime, you boast off...your pride comes back to bite your buffers off."**

** "Rubbish," sniffed Henry and went happily to sleep.**

** The next morning, Henry was to take the express again, he was looking forward to a good long run.**

** "It gives me a chance to strecth my wheels," he puffed to himself.**

** "Be careful out there, Henry!" called his Driver, "we had a fierce storm last night, so..."**

** The Driver never did finish, for the guard's whistle blew, and Henry was ready to go, he called out to Neville, "take control of your wheels Neville!" he chuckled as he steamed away.**

** Edward saw the entire ordeal and felt sorry for Neville.**

** "Sorry about Henry," he said, "I just don't know what's gotten into him."**

** "That's okay," Neville sighed, "it's not as bad as when I first came here."**

** Edward smiled, he was glad that Neville was looking on the bright side of things and not going out to lose his temper, like other engines before him.**

** The heavy rains that came the night before, had done their part by washing most of the sand off the rails. Henry was unaware of this, as he stormed on down the tracks with the express.**

** "Silly Neville," he chuckled to himself.**

** He was still thinking on how to tease Neville, when he got back to the sheds that night, that he wasn't keeping a good look out on the tracks, which meant a great deal of trouble was just around the corner.**

** Henry was getting closer to Edward's station, he whistled cheerfully, then...it happened. Henry's wheels began to slip voilently.**

** "What's happening?" Henry cried.**

** The Driver tried to bring Henry to a stop but, the mighty green engine was out of control. The train began to slow down and came to a grounding hault, but Henry's wheels continued to spin.**

** Thankfully, after a few minutes, Henry's wheels finally slowed down, the driver braked him gently and Henry came to a groaning hault.**

** "Whoosh!" groaned Henry, "I thought I would never stop."**

** Then very slowly, Henry continued on to Edward's station.**

** The news soon got out, the Fat Controller called for a special sanding train to place some more sand on the rails, which was good for Henry on the return journey.**

** When he got back to the yards, he spoke to Neville.**

** "I'm sorry for teasing you about slipping," said Henry, "I shouldn't have said that, I'm really sorry."**

** "That's okay Henry," said Neville, "it could happen to the best of us."**

** Henry was happy...for the moment, but that night in the sheds, he heard Gordon whisper to BoCo.**

** "As Henry said, wheel slipping only happens to engines who can't control their own wheels, Neville has control but Henry I'm not so sure about any more."**

** Then came some chuckles from some of the other engines, Henry pretended he hadn't heard.**


	11. Thicker Than Pea Soup

**My Own Thomas & Friends/RWS Anime Stories**

**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**

**Thicker than Pea Soup**

** During the month of November, thick fogs begin to roll in from the sea, making it hard to see anything, no matter where anyone was.**

** Thomas the Tank Engine was having some trouble seeing, as he puffed along threw Misty Valley.**

** "I sure hope, we don't go running into another landslide," he grumbled to his Driver.**

** "I hope so, too," he agreed.**

** Thomas kept on worrying, until he ran over something familair, it was a fog detenator.**

** "Ohh," he shivered, "that's a relief, that means Cyril's out today, keeping an eye out for us engines."**

** "Yep," chuckled his driver, "and you know what that means, we better slow down, before we run into further danger."**

** Thomas did slow down, and whistled happily to Cyril, as he passed his house.**

** That night, the topic of discussion in the sheds, was about the thick fog.**

** "Driver says the fog is so thick, that he could cut it with a knife," said Gordon.**

** "That is thick," grumbled James, "I remember the last time, we had thick fog, before today...I could barely see anything and I ran off into Farmer McGoll's field."**

** "Well from what my driver says," said Edward, "tomorrow's fog is going to be as a thick as pea soup."**

** "What's pea soup?" Percy asked.**

** "It's something, people eat Percy," explained Henry, "my driver has that kind of soup, once and a while, and he says that stuff is really thick."**

** "Which means, that tomorrow, we'll need to be extra careful," advised Edward.**

** He was right, for when the engines woke up, the night morning, they were surprised to see the thick fog. It was so thick, that the engines couldn't see the tracks in front of them.**

** "Not again," grumbled James.**

** At that moment, they all heard a car pulling up, they couldn't see it but, they knew who it was, it was the Fat Controller.**

** "With the thick fog around us," he said, "it'll be very difficult to see, and considering what happened to James last year, I've decided to let you engines stay in the sheds, till it all goes away."**

** "But sir," interupted Edward, "what about the coal bunkers? They need to be refilled, in case we need to pick up coal, during our runs later."**

** "Good point, Edward," he said. He paused for a moment, then, "Percy, you will be delivering the coal today...remember to be careful."**

** "Yes sir," said Percy nervously, as he pulled away from the sheds.**

** Before long, Percy had collected a long line of coal trucks and was on his way to all the stations.**

** "Remember to keep a good look out as we go along," called his Driver.**

** "It's kinda hard to see the line, with this thick pea soup fog," grumbled Percy, as they left.**

** By now, Percy knows the lines very well, he knows where all the stations are, so he had no trouble delivering his coal to the stations.**

** He had to make several journeys, going back to the coaling plant and taking more trucks out, as he went along on the open rails.**

** Soon there was only the stations threw misty valley but, trouble was due to come.**

** "Oh no," grumbled Percy, "the trucks are in front of us!"**

** "Never mind Percy," said his Driver, "the fog's starting to light up, we shouldn't have any trouble with this lot, today."**

** Percy however was still worried as they puffed away, pushing their train.**

** For a while, Percy thought all was going well, the trucks were behaving themselves, and the fog was slowly disappearing.**

** "This is better, this is better," Percy said to himself.**

** Soon however, he reached Misty Valley, where his troubles were only beginning. The fog had not yet disappeared, making it difficult to see.**

** "I wish I was on the front end," Percy grumbled.**

** Before long, there came a loud blast, Percy and his crew knew what this meant, it was Cyril's fog detenators, then it was followed by more blasts.**

** "The tracks must be blocked ahead," said the driver.**

** Then before anyone could react...**

** CRASH!**

** Percy's train went crashing into something and Percy smashed right threw the last truck, smashing it to bits.**

** "What happened?" he mumbled underneath the coal.**

** The Driver and fireman went on ahead to find out, they returned quite soon.**

** "We ran into a landslide," grumbled the Driver, "we've derailed three of the trucks and by the looks of you, damaged one of them."**

** Percy only groaned.**

** The fireman went on ahead, to Cyril's place and called for help, before long Terence pulled up.**

** "Hello Percy," he called, "gotten yourself into a sticky situation, I see?" Percy said nothing, "oh well, not to worry, I'll have you free in no time."**

** Terence was as good as his word, he soon had the tracks cleared, then Harvey came along to put the trucks back on track. Then once the rest of the mess was cleared, Percy continued on with his journey.**

** Although, now Percy thinks Pea Soup fog, is nothing but trouble, and never wants to be reminded of it. Which is why, he asks his driver to bring other soups for lunch and not pea soup.**


	12. Sir Thomas

**My Own Thomas & Friends/RWS Anime Stories**

**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**

**Sir Thomas**

** One bright sunny afternoon, Thomas was puffing past the school, he could see the children all gathered outside. As he appoarched the school, he noticed that his signal was red.**

** "Whoa Thomas, slow down boy!" called his Driver.**

** Thomas stopped slow down to a smooth stop, just beside the school.**

** One of the school teachers walked over to speak with Thomas' Driver and fireman, she was telling them about what she was telling the children earlier.**

** "They really like hearing stories about knights, castles, kings and queens," she said.**

** She continued to talk to them, while Thomas listened in, while waiting for Daisy to pass with her passengers.**

** Before long, Daisy had passed. Once the signal dropped to green, Thomas was on his way again.**

** "Excuse me," he called to his crew, "but I was just wondering what were you talking about with that teacher?"**

** "Oh, she was talking about the knights of Medievil times," said his Driver, "they were around long before trains, these brave warriors would go into battle to protect the castle and the king and queen."**

** "Whenever the knight would do something either couragous, daring or truthful, the king and queen would reward them with the name 'Sir'," said the fireman.**

** Later that night, Thomas was telling the other engines, all his driver and fireman said about the knights.**

** "Brave noble warriors," smiled Edward, "true heroes of their time."**

** "I only wish I could do everything that a knight could do," sighed Thomas, "and be called 'Sir Thomas' but, all I really am is Thomas the Tank Engine."**

** James, Gordon and Henry snickered quietly to themselves, while the others all tried to sooth Thomas.**

** The next morning, Thomas was out with a load of stone trucks, he had brought down from the quarry, he was to take them to the docks.**

** As he appoarched the old stone bridge, he found Rosie stuck on the bridge, looking worried.**

** "The bridge is falling apart!" she cried.**

** Thomas could see that Rosie was right, so taking a risk, he asked his Driver to move him forward quickly. Thomas bumped into the back of Rosie's train and pushed her off the bridge.**

** "Get moving you!" Thomas snapped at the trucks.**

** His brakevan's rear wheels were just clear of the bridge, when all of the sudden, the bridge went crashing into the water's below.**

** "Phew!" sighed Thomas.**

** "Thank you!" called Rosie.**

** Once her trucks had been taught a lesson, Rosie continued on with her train, then once the signal was clear, and the Driver phoned ahead to warn other trains, Thomas set off for the docks once again.**

** Before long, Thomas was appoarching a junction, where Duck was waiting for a green signal. Thomas could see that one of the signal's beams were rotten and about ready to fall.**

** "That's not good," said the Driver.**

** Thomas knew that he had to get Duck out of the way, before the signal fell over. His driver pushed in the regulator and Thomas charged to the back of Duck and pushed him away. **

** Again, his brakevan was just clear when the entire signal fell over.**

** "Phew!" gasped Thomas again.**

** "Thank you so much Thomas," said Duck, "I had just come out of the works, I sure wouldn't want to go back after being released."**

** The signal was soon replaced, with a temporary one, then Duck was set on his way to the Little Western. Then once the line was clear, Thomas set off to the docks once again.**

** He was still thinking over the knights story, last night.**

** "I wish I could have been a knight," he sighed, "then maybe I could be couragous, daring and truthful."**

** Before long, Thomas had delivered his trucks and was on his way again. He was travelling along light engine, when he saw trouble. The Fat Controller was talking to Oliver and he wasn't looking too happy.**

** "Why did you spill all these stones, Oliver?"**

** "I didn't," he said, "they were on the tracks, when I got here!"**

** Thomas could see that the stones, were really his, his Driver moved him forwards, then he spoke up.**

** "Sir, those stones are mine, they must have spilled over, when I was helping Duck," then he explained about the signal problem.**

** The Fat Controller then turned his attention to Oliver, "I'm sorry for misjuding you Oliver," he said, "you may go back to work now."**

** "Yes sir," smiled Oliver, as he puffed past Thomas, he smiled and winked at him, "thank you."**

** Thomas however sighed deeply to himself.**

** He soon collected another truck, and waited patiently as Harvey and his bucket hook, cleared the rocks away, Harvey could see Thomas was upset.**

** "It's nothing really," he sighed, "I was just thinking about the knights story from yesterday. Those warriors are couragous, daring and truthful and I'm not."**

** "Of course, you are," smiled Harvey, "from what I have heard today, you were couragous in helping Rosie off the falling bridge, you were daring when you pushed Duck away from the falling signal and you were trurthful, when Oliver was in trouble."**

** "I guess so," sighed Thomas, "but still, if I was knight, I would be called 'Sir Thomas', yet all I am, is Thomas the Tank Engine."**

** Once the stone was loaded up, Thomas was on his way. Harvey looked on to Thomas, then he came up with an idea and raced off to find the Fat Controller.**

** Later on that day, Thomas was called back to Knapford Station, where he got a surprise. There was the Fat Controller with the queen of England herself.**

** "For your couragous, daring and truthful actions today," she was saying, "I hereby dub you 'Sir Thomas'."**

** "You have done me proud, Thomas," said the Fat Controller, "I heard all about what you did from Harvey, who also told me of your wish to be knighted."**

** "So we all decided that you should be knighted," called Harvey from another platform.**

** "Thank you Harvey, thank you sir and thank you your majesty," he smiled happily.**

** "Now, rememeber Thomas," said the Fat Controller, "don't let that name of yours go to your head."**

** "I won't sir," he said happily, "I'll continue to work, the way I normally do and promise to be really useful."**

** With that said, Thomas blew off his whistle and puffed off for the branch line.**

** "I know, you'll do me proud for more years to come, Sir Thomas."**

** And for Sir Thomas the Tank Engine, he'll most certainly will try his best.**


	13. Gone Fishing Again

**My Own Thomas & Friends/RWS Anime Stories**

**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**

**Gone Fishing Again**

** Thomas the Tank Engine loves puffing along on his branch line, he enjoys passing the sights as he puffs along. The only part of the line, Thomas doesn't like, is the river by the station, where he once collected fish into his tanks.**

** He still shivers over that day's events.**

** "I don't ever want that to happen to me again," he groaned to his driver.**

** "Don't you worry Thomas," said his Driver, "we won't be doing that to you anymore, I promise."**

** Ever since that day, Thomas' Driver and fireman had gotten rid of the bucket with holes, another one did sit in the cab, it was to be used in emergencies, where they needed to put the fire out.**

** Since that day, Thomas has never liked fish, especially after his dip into a pond, after he ran over some faulty points.**

** "The sooner we pass the bridge the better," groaned Thomas.**

** Sometimes, whenever Thomas arrives at the junction, Gordon, Henry and James would make fun of him, because he hated fish.**

** "It wasn't funny then, and it certainly isn't funny now," he complained.**

** "Tell you what Thomas," chuckled his Driver, "if we do happen to stop by the bridge again, then I'll wear the smell of fish all day for you."**

** "Smells worse than having it in my tanks," he groaned.**

** Later that day, Thomas arrived back at the sheds, just as the Fat Controller arrived with important news.**

** "Thomas, I need you to help out at the fishing village, they need an engine to take their fish vans to the docks later for Henry to take with the Flying Kipper."**

** "Yes sir," groaned Thomas, he knew that really useful engines don't argue.**

** Thankfully, Thomas only needed to shunt the trucks around the yard that day, while Arthur took the trucks to the docks.**

** He returned to the junction with the coaches, just as Henry arrived light engine, on his way to collect the kipper.**

** "My my Thomas," he chuckled, "you sure do smell awful, have you been fishing lately?"**

** "Shut up!" snapped Thomas, "I'm surprised at you, remember when you went for a swim, along by the coast? Or how about the time, Duck crashed into the back of your train?"**

** "I couldn't help it!" snapped Henry, "it was all because of a faulty coupling. At least Duck and I didn't place that fish into our boilers!"**

** Thomas was furious, he soon stormed out of the station, without taking on more water.**

** "Back Thomas back!" cried his Driver.**

** Thomas however wasn't listening and continued puffing along, he was wondering how he was going to pay Henry out the next time, he saw him.**

** Soon they reached the bridge, crossing the river. As they rolled over it, Thomas began to fell himself slow down.**

** "What's happening?" he cried.**

** "You silly engine!" snapped his Driver, "your tanks are low on water!"**

** "We couldn't fill the tanks, before we left," added the fireman.**

** Thomas went into a deep shade of red, as he came to a stop, right in the middle of the bridge.**

** "You know what this means," groaned the driver.**

** "I'll get the bucket."**

** Thomas was horrified, "no, please don't!"**

** Still, there was nothing, he could do. This time, after the Driver and fireman brought the bucket back up to the bridge, they grabbed the fish out and threw it back into the river, while the water was filled into Thomas' tanks.**

** After they were done, they checked to make sure.**

** "All clear fireman," said the Driver, "let's get going!"**

** Thomas was reliefed to be on his way again, but wasn't in the best of moods, when he reached the end of the line.**

** "Gone fishing again, Thomas?" asked Bertie.**

** "How did you hear about that?" asked Thomas.**

** "My Driver heard it from one of the fisherman, thanks to your crew throwing the fish over the side of the bridge, they caught a lot, making it the second biggest catch of fish yet. Which also means more fish for Henry to collect later."**

** Thomas smiled, he was finally to get Henry back for his teasing.**

** Henry wasn't overall pleased to be collecting extra fish vans, that night.**

** "Bother little Thomas," groaned Henry, "his second fishing trip, is going to make me tired before the sun raises."**

** Ever since that night, Henry has never since teased Thomas about fishing.**

** As for Thomas, he still hates fish and thinks they smell terrible, especially when his Driver came to work one day, wearing the smell of fish.**

** "What a pong!"**


	14. Don't Take Something That Isn't Yours

**My Own Thomas & Friends/RWS Anime Stories**

**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**

**Don't Take Something That Isn't Yours**

** Spring had returned, and with it, came the promise of more work for the engines of the Fat Controller's railway. Some times, the engines would take specials off to the Other Railway, where they would be handed off to the other engines, like a deltic diesel engine, who was always at the station, past the bridge.**

** One morning, James was puffing along with a special for the Other Railway, his train was a long line of trucks filled with empty diesel oil barrels.**

** "Trucks," grumbled James, "trucks of all things, why do I always get stuck with trucks?"**

** Neither the Driver or Fireman answered, cause they've heard James talk like this before.**

** Before long, James arrived at the station and there was Deltic waiting for him.**

** "Not to worry, my young friend," he said, "I'll have your train ready, as our saying goes, 'we work hard, to do our best'."**

** Deltic raced off to collect James' next train, while the red engine shunted his trucks into an empty siding. It was then, he noticed the smartly designed tusken red coaches.**

** "Such beautiful coaches," he sighed, "it's a shame, they're here with the blue colored diesels."**

** Deltic returned a minute later, with James' train, "tell me Deltic," he said, "are those new coaches?"**

** "Oh yes," smiled the diesel, "they were just dropped off yesterday, the diesel pulling them said they are the smoothest piece of rolling stock, he's ever pulled."**

** "Are they really?"**

** "I don't know, I haven't had the chance to take them out...not until tonight anyways, till then I need to shunt them out of the way."**

** This gave James an idea, "why don't I shunt the coaches out of the way for you, it's the least I can do, after all, you had just collected my train."**

** "Thank you James," smiled the diesel, and rumbled away to collect his next train.**

** James was backed onto his trucks first, then his trucks were coupled up to the coaches. James didn't tell his crew about the coaches, instead he told them they were more trucks.**

** "It's going to be pretty long," said the Driver, "but we'll give it a good try."**

** So James backed onto the coaches, then once the shunter coupled them up, James steamed away...taking the coaches with his train!**

** "Clever me! Clever me!" he said proudly, as he rolled over the bridge back to Sodor.**

** As soon as they reached the yards at Knapford, James shunted the coaches away, without his crew knowing that they were there.**

** "Now, the next time I see them, I'll get to pull them and say my new motto."**

** The next morning, the Fat Controller told James to collect some passengers and take them on a tour of the line.**

** "The regular coaches, used for those tours are under repair," he said, "so you might need to use other coaches."**

** "Yes sir," smiled James and puffed away.**

** James soon arrived and was coupled up to the coaches, his Driver was puzzled.**

** "Odd, I remember seeing coaches like those, back on the Other Railway."**

** "Ah, well..." began James, "they had just arrived early this morning."**

** James was of course fibbing, but his Driver and fireman didn't know that, so they puffed off to collect the passengers with the new coaches.**

** When James arrived, he could see a huge line of passengers.**

** "All aboard!" called James, "remember we work hard to do our best!"**

** Some of the passengers looked at James, with angry looks, "we've heard the same saying on the Other Railway," they said, "what are you trying to do, stealing what isn't yours?"**

** "Ah no," groaned James, "I thought of it last night, I guess I didn't know that was the Other Railway's saying too."**

** Just as the last remaining passengers were climbing on board, Donald arrived with a goods train.**

** "Och, those look like te other railway's coaches," he said, "where did you get yon coaches James?"**

** "I got them from the carriage shed, this morning," he said, "I just found them there."**

** Before Donald could ask anymore questions, the guard blew his whistle and James was on his way.**

** "That was very strange," said Donald's Driver, "we should probably check with the Fat Controller to see if we really did get new coaches."**

** "Och aye," agreed Donald.**

** James meanwhile, was having the time of his life, the coaches were indeed smooth running and looked spendid behind him.**

** "What a spendid sight I am! What a spendid sight I am!" he chuffed happily.**

** It wasn't long, before James reached the end of the line, where Douglas and the Fat Controller were waiting, they didn't look too happy.**

** "James, I've just gotten a call from the Other Railway that some of their new coaches have gone missing," then he looked at the coaches, James had.**

** "Looks like wee James, took them sir," sighed Douglas.**

** "Must have been an accident," he groaned.**

** The passengers then came out and told the Fat Controller about James' motto.**

** "First you steal the new coaches and then you take the Other Railway's own motto," groaned the Fat Controller, "James, I am disappointed in you."**

** "I'm sorry sir, but I thought..."**

** "Yoo shouldna steal things that aren't yoors James," said Douglas.**

** James went silent, the Fat Controller looked at him angerily, "Douglas and I will go with you to the Other Railway, there you can say..."**

** He got no further, for the phone rang, it was Donald's Driver. The Fat Controller came back looking angrier than before.**

** "Enough lies James, we're going to the Other Railway now!"**

** "Yes sir," groaned James.**

** Douglas led the way, towing James and the coaches over the bridge and into the station where Deltic and his controller were waiting.**

** "I do believe James has something to say," said the Fat Controller.**

** James took three deep breaths then spoke, "I'm sorry I stole your coaches and I'm sorry I stole your motto too, I just thought I could do better with them but, I was wrong. Will you ever forgive me?"**

** The other railway controller looked hard at James and so did Deltic, then...they started smiling.**

** "Of course, we forgive you," smiled the controller, "what's important is that you told us the truth."**

** "Not to mention, returned the coaches," smiled Deltic, "tell me, how were they?"**

** James was about to say, 'they were great', but looking down to the Fat Controller, he changed what he was going to say, "they ran perfectly, just like you said."**

** As a punishment, James was to shunt in the yards of the Other Railway, while Deltic took the coaches.**

** "I'm really sorry," said James again.**

** "That's alright James," he smiled, "I'm just glad that you returned these coaches before, this whole matter got out of hand."**

** James was silent after that, "tell you what," said Deltic, "why don't I give you some advice on mottos...try to say something that really describes who you are."**

** "Thank you," smiled James.**

** So when he was allowed to go back to work on Sodor, James pulled into the station, he called out, "spendid red engine, helpful and resourceful, ready to help!"**

** Ever since, that day, James has learned never to take things that isn't his, "it's an important lesson for everyone to learn," he often says, I think he's right, wouldn't you agree with me?**


	15. Brothers

**My Own Thomas & Friends/RWS Anime Stories**

**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**

**Brothers**

** Billy is a small orange tank engine that has worked on the Fat Controller's Railway for a few years now, he has six small driving wheels, a tall funnel, has a big wide cab and is painted orange with a green nameplate. When he first came to Sodor, Billy wouldn't listen to any advice given to him but, when he ran into trouble, he decided to try and listen.**

** Charlie is just like Billy, only with a few differences, his wheels are painted red, his paint is purple, his nameplate is in red and he proudly wears the number '14' on the side of his cab. Charlie likes to have fun, even when there is work to do, as Thomas remembered all too well.**

** Early one morning, Charlie was helping Thomas take goods trains to the junction for Henry and Murdoch to collect, but they had been stopped at red signals.**

** "I've got a good idea," said Charlie, while they waited, "why don't we have a race?"**

** "I don't think so," groaned Thomas, "remember what happened on your first day here? It's better to go slowly at a steady pace."**

** "But, this isn't fun at all," he groaned.**

** "Sorry Charlie," said his Driver, "but now is the time to work, not to play."**

** "I wish I was working with my brother again, he knew how to work and play."**

** "Your brother?" asked Thomas.**

** "Yes, I used to work with him, until he was sold off to a different railroad, since the mainland's been buying up diesel engines and replacing us steam engines."**

** Thomas felt sorry for Charlie but, he couldn't stay for too long as he was needed at the junction. Charlie was going have to wait for his signal to change to green.**

** When he got there, he found Billy shunting the trucks but, again he was shunting them into the wrong sidings.**

** "Billy, you might want to shunt your trucks into the proper sidings," advised Thomas.**

** "Don't tell me what to do," he snapped, "I know what I'm doing!"**

** Then the two engines heard an engine's whistle blowing, it was James, who had stopped before being moved into the siding with the stopping passenger train.**

** "Silly Billy," he snapped, "you shunted your trucks into my siding!"**

** "Henry's due here soon, we need to clear a path for him!" added the Driver.**

** "Sorry," groaned Billy, as he was brought over to the siding, to move the trucks away.**

** No sooner was Billy out of sight then Charlie arrived with his trucks and quickly shunted them away into a siding, then left light engine to collect steal iron from the smelters.**

** Before long, Murdoch arrived to take the trucks Thomas had brought, he could see that Billy was upset.**

** "What's wrong, little friend?" he asked.**

** "I was just thinking about my brother, that's all," he groaned.**

** "Your brother?" asked Murdoch.**

** "Oh yes," said Billy's driver, "back on the mainland, Billy used to work with his brother all the time, until we were bought by the Fat Controller, we haven't seen his brother in ages."**

** "I often wonder what he is doing, nowadays," groaned Billy.**

** Before Murdoch could ask what was Billy's brother's name, his Driver had moved him away to collect the trucks.**

** Later that night, the engines were talking about both Billy and Charlie.**

** "That silly Billy," groaned James, "I swear he put those trucks in my siding on purpose."**

** "I'm sure it wasn't on purpose," said Edward, "Billy's still learning don't forget, as all young engines do, when they start on a new railroad."**

** "Speaking of Billy," said Murdoch, "he was talking about his brother, he used to work with."**

** "Charlie was saying the same thing too," said Thomas.**

** Percy then spoke up, "do you think that perhaps Billy and Charlie are indeed brothers?"**

** "It is possible," said Donald, "the wee litta engines do look almost alike."**

** "Except in the paint schemes," said Emily, "but it is quite possible."**

** "Maybe we should get the engines together," sugested Percy.**

** "That's a great idea," smiled Thomas, "I'm working with Charlie again tomorrow, so I should be able to get him to the junction."**

** "And I'm working there with Billy, but keeping him in one place is a difficult job."**

** "Oh, I'm sure, you'll think of something."**

** That however, was easier said than done, for Billy was always eager to move around, so Percy found it hard to keep him steady.**

** "What are we waiting for?" he asked, "I want to work!"**

** "Just wait, a bit longer," groaned Percy, "oh Thomas, where are you?"**

** Thomas and Charlie had into a little problem, further down the line as a cow had strayed onto the line.**

** "Fine time to come crossing our line," groaned Thomas, "be off with you! Go on!"**

** The cow however only moved onto Thomas' line, blocking his way.**

** "Botheration," he snapped, then he looked over to Charlie, "go on to the junction without me, I'll catch up, when this animal has gotten itself my line."**

** "Better yet, I'll scare it away, then I'll race you there."**

** Normally Thomas wouldn't agree to the idea of a race but, it might be the only way to get there before Billy left.**

** "Alright then, scare this animal off the line."**

** Charlie blew his whistle in several different tones, high and low, then came a high pitched whistle and before Thomas knew it, the cow was off the tracks.**

** "Ready for that race now?" asked Charlie.**

** "You're on!" said Thomas.**

** Their drivers opened up the regulators and the two engines raced off for the junction.**

** "I want to go to work," sniffed Billy, "how much longer do I have to wait, Percy?"**

** Before Percy could say anything, he heard two more whistles coming towards them, "not long now," he smiled.**

** Thomas pulled in first, then came Charlie. Both engines looked at each other in surprise.**

** "Billy?" asked Charlie.**

** "Charlie?" asked Billy.**

** "BROTHER!" they shouted together.**

** "So this is where you went," smiled Charlie, "I thought you were sold off to a railroad far away."**

** Billy was just speechless but he was happy to see his brother again.**

** Nowadays, the two talk whenever they get the chance, and sometimes work together, although for some reason now, they're wilder than they were before.**


	16. Skarloey and Rheneas Triple Feature

**My Own Thomas & Friends/RWS Anime Stories**

**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**

**Now, I would like to present to you the all new Skarloey and Rheneas three parter. Stories two and three are based enterily on two other original stories I wrote up when I was twelve years old (to be honest I wasn't that good back then), after looking threw my old book of stories, I decided it was time to bring these stories back...after some much needed editing, of course.;)**

**The Trouble with Friends**

** High up in the hills of Sodor, the little engines of Mister Percival's narrow gauge railway, run all around, taking passengers or goods, no matter what the weather.**

** Some engines get themselves into minor scrapes like Mighty Mac did when they found Smudger, or Sakura and her little dip off the rails but, they quickly learn all there is to know from the older engines.**

** Fearless Freddie teaches them all they need to know about which tracks to take.**

** Duke tells them, when they are doing the job correctly, cause if they don't, he will say "that would never suit his grace."**

** Most of the time, the younger engines will learn a thing or two from Skarloey and Rheneas. Both engines are quite wise, for a couple of engines who have been working on the lines, for over one hundred years. To all the other engines, they think Skarloey and Rheneas are the perfect examples to the railway, next to Freddie and Duke.**

** Early one morning, the Thin Controller came to the sheds, to give his engines, their jobs for the day.**

** "Skarloey, I need you down at the incline today, you'll need to take coal trucks to the villages, as a blizzard is called for tonight."**

** "Yes sir," he said.**

** "Take Smudger with you, it will take the work of two engines today."**

** Smudger felt grand, at last now he could do some work, considering he had been in the sheds, ever since he came back from the works.**

** "If you ask me," whispered Sir Handel to Rusty, "the Thin Controller might want to rethink of sending Smudger with Skarloey, he's bound to..."**

** "SIR HANDEL!" snapped the Thin Controller, Sir Handel jumped in fright, "quiet down now, or I'll leave you in the sheds."**

** Sir Handel went silent and went into a deep shade of red.**

** "Now Rheneas, you are to work with Sakura and Peter Sam today, they will be taking visitors into the high hills, as you know, this time of the year means more passengers."**

** "Of course sir," said Rheneas.**

** "Rusty, you and Duke are to inspect the lines for any damages, caused by the most recent rainstorms."**

** "Yes sir," said Rusty.**

** The Thin Controller then gave the shunting duties to Sir Handel, Fearless Freddie and Mighty Mac, then he rode away.**

** "Shunting," sniffed Sir Handel, "why couldn't it be Peter Sam?"**

** "Cause the passengers trust me, not to give them a rough ride, Sir Handel. You always had a bad habit of upseting the passengers, even back on our old line."**

** "There they go," grumbled Smudger to Duke, "just like on our old line."**

** Duke smiled fondly, recalling those days.**

** "I say I'm better with the passenegers," grumbled Sir Handel, "Peter Sam's only going to make sure he lose his funnel, pulling those coaches."**

** "I will not," he grumbled.**

** Skarloey and Rheneas looked across to each other and smiled.**

** "Just like when we were young huh?" asked Rheneas, "we used to argue with each other..."**

** "But by the end of the day, we always made up for our silly insults."**

** "Not always my friend," said Rheneas, "remember that one bitter winter?"**

** "Oh yes," he said.**

** Before they could recall those old days, Skarloey's Driver had pushed in the regulator and the little engine puffed on his way, Smudger followed slowly behind.**

** At the incline, Smudger puffed carefully over the many points, shunting all the trucks, smoothly and carefully, he knew better now then when he worked on the old line.**

** All the while, he wanted to know what Skarloey and Rheneas were talking about.**

** After shunting more trucks to the incline, Smudger rolled up beside Skarloey and decided to ask him, what he and Rheneas were talking about.**

** "I'm glad you asked Smudger," he said, "would it be okay, if I tell him driver?"**

** "It's alright by me," he said, "but first, we'll need to move the next train away."**

** So Skarloey moved his trucks away to another siding, then came back to talk with Smudger, "as recalled in our early days, when Rheneas and I were only ten years old, we were still the cheeky pair, we were before."**

** The railway was very different back then, then it is to this day, Skarloey and Rheneas were fairly new engines, both were now fitted with cabs and given the proper set of wheels but, despite the new improvements, both engines allowed that glory to go to their funnels and would mean that they would argue.**

** One morning, the Thin Controller came to their sheds to see them.**

** "Skarloey," he said, "you are to take the passengers, while Rheneas you are do the shunting."**

** Then he walked away, Rheneas however sulked quietly to himself, "it's not fair," he snapped, "why am I doing the shunting duties, while Skarloey gets the passengers?"**

** "Because the passengers trust me," boasted Skarloey, "you would only scare them away from the platform."**

** "Me?" snapped Rheneas, "you should talk, afterall you do blow your steam off at the platform, scaring little children away."**

** Skarloey said no more and puffed away to collect his coaches.**

** "Wait, you boasted?" asked Smudger.**

** "Yes," sighed Skarloey, "well Rheneas and I were young engines, so we did boast and gloated about our jobs as many young engines do."**

** "I know the feeling," Smudger could remember back to the olden days, whenever he would boast about his work.**

** "Anyways, continuing where I left off..."**

** Skarloey puffed up to the coaches, and waited patiently as his Driver coupled the coaches to him.**

** "What a splendid day," he said and blew his steam off grandily and as Rheneas said, it scared a young little boy, who screamed to his mother.**

** "I don't want to ride the scary train mommy!" he cried.**

** "You silly great engine," snapped the mother, "how dare you scare my son, I will report you to your controller!"**

** "I'm sorry," groaned Skarloey, then he looked over to the child, "I'm really sorry for scaring you, listen you don't need to be scared," then he explained how steam engines work, "it's how we can run, then we can take to whenever you want to go."**

** The little boy looked at Skarloey and started smiling, "I want to ride on the nice train, mommy!"**

** "Alright sweetie," she said, then she gave Skarloey a wink, Skarloey blushed a deep shade of red.**

** At last, the guard blew his whistle and Skarloey puffed slowly out onto the line.**

** Skarloey wasn't far out on the lines, when trouble came, as he spotted Rheneas coming down his way with a goods train.**

** "Get off my line, Rheneas!" snapped Skarloey.**

** Skarloey's Driver went to apply the brakes, they screeched loudly as Skarloey tried to stop but, he couldn't stop in time. Skarloey went onto an unfinished siding and bounced off the tracks into the mud.**

** The guard went along the train, checking to see if the passengers were hurt, thankfully none were. Skarloey was now all covered in mud, but was more cross than hurt.**

** "What's the big idea coming down my line?" he snapped.**

** "I was about to ask you that," snapped Rheneas, "I was due to come down this line."**

** "Not when I got passenger trains to pull," he snapped, "you should've stayed in the yards, till I passed."**

** "I'm not waiting for you, slowcoach!"**

** "Rust bucket," snapped Skarloey.**

** It was a quarter of an hour before Skarloey was placed back on the tracks, he apologized to his passengers then, he puffed away, still looking cross with Rheneas.**

** That night, neither engine said "good night" to each other, instead they grumbled off to sleep.**

** "That's rough," said Smudger, "but how did you two patch things up?"**

** "It's better if I save that for tonight," said Skarloey, "we have work to do, okay?"**

** Smudger agreed, as he puffed away to collect more trucks for the incline.**

** "Rust bucket," giggled Skarloey to himself, "I still believe I said that once before," he of course said it to himself.**

**Icebound**

** Far away from the Incline, Rheneas was being coupled up in front of Sakura, as they were ready to do a double headed run into the hills. Rheneas had just finished telling Sakura about the time, he and Skarloey had a feud.**

** "You must have been upset without Skarloey to talk to," said Sakura.**

** "I was, a little bit," said Rheneas, "although if you had said the same thing to me many years ago, I would have disagreed as my Driver and Fireman heard it all the time."**

** "Did you and Skarloey patch things up, the next day?"**

** "Nope, my dear Sakura, as the days wore on, our little feud grew worse..."**

** While the passengers were getting into the coaches and the guard, loading the van up, Rheneas began the next part of the story.**

** As the days wore on, Skarloey and Rheneas would refuse to speak with each other. **

** Whenever they had to do a doubleheaded run, they would bump each other and their coaches too.**

** "Oh, oh, oh!" they screamed, "be careful you silly engines, our passengers don't like to be bumped!" **

** Still neither Skarloey and Rheneas took any notice, they continued on, biffing and bashing each other as they rolled along the line.**

** After that, the manager decided that it would be better if Skarloey and Rheneas would do better seperate from each other, both engines agreed to that idea.**

** "I don't want to work with slowcoach Skarloey, anyways!" snapped Rheneas.**

** "Well, I don't want to work with the rust bucket Rheneas!" snapped Skarloey back.**

** "That's enough you two!" snapped the manager, "now Skarloey, you are to shunt in the yards today, while Rheneas takes the passengers."**

** Still snapping rude remarks to each other, Skarloey and Rheneas puffed out of the sheds fumming.**

** Rheneas was happy to be working with passengers today, he perfered to speak with the local schoolkids, instead of Skarloey.**

** They were all telling Rheneas about a stationmaster's heroic tale to save a dog.**

** "The Stationmaster found the dear little puppy stuck to the rails, he quickly got to work, placing warm water on the ice, then he brought it to the platform. He then gave the puppy away to a nice little family."**

** Rheneas smiled as he listened into the story, although he felt a little chilly.**

** "Don't worry Rheneas," said his Driver, "once we're done with our train for today, we'll head off to the nice warm sheds for a good rest."**

** "Hopefully if that windbag Skarloey isn't there."**

** The crew said nothing more, as they waited for the passengers to board and for the guard to blow his whsitle.**

** It was minus twenty today, the passengers could still feel it, even when sitting inside the nice warm coaches.**

** "Even Rheneas' fire isn't keeping me warm," chuckled the Driver.**

** "Speak for yourself," said the fireman, "it might be cold outside but, I'm still sweating here."**

** "Well don't worry, we'll soon reach the station by the lake, then we can get something warm to drink, like a hot chocolate."**

** The fireman didn't find that funny, as he placed more coal into Rheneas' firebox.**

** Despite having a warm boiler, Rheneas was still feeling bitter cold, especially when the wind blew in between his wheels.**

** "Brr, that's cold," he shivered.**

** Soon they reached the station by the lake, all the passengers went inside quickly to get something warm to drink, along with the Driver, while the fireman kept himself busy in the cab.**

** Unknown to Rheneas or his fireman, a troublesome little boy, who had been riding the train was up to no good.**

** "Let's see if this silly train will move when it's wheels are frozen," he sniggered.**

** He sprayed some water from his bucket down on the coaches wheels, the coaches didn't like that one bit.**

** "That's cold!" they shivered.**

** Rheneas hadn't heard them, he was only thinking about staying warm.**

** The boy continued with his dirty work until at last, his bucket was empty, then he quickly boarded the train, after throwing the bucket away.**

** Soon the passengers were back on board and so was Rheneas' driver.**

** "You should have really come in to get a hot chocolate, they are good today!"**

** The fireman still said nothing, as he went back to his work.**

** The guard soon blew the whistle and Rheneas was prepared to leave but, to his horrors only his wheels were turning, the coaches were moving.**

** "What's going on?" asked Rheneas.**

** "I don't know," said his Driver, looking back, "everything seems okay!"**

** Rheneas struggled again and again but still nothing, his whole train wasn't moving an inch. Finally the Driver brought Rheneas to a stop, then he and fireman went along the coaches to see if everything was okay, they soon found the trouble.**

** "The brakes are hard on," said the Driver, "and someone had frozen them with water!"**

** "It must have been that little boy," said the third coach.**

** Just as she said that, the door swang open and a young little boy tried to run off but, slipped on ice and fell flat on his face.**

** "Got you, you little sneak," said the guard, helping him to his feet, "now what do you have to say?"**

** "I'm sorry," he said, "I just wanted to have some fun."**

** "By holding up an entire passenger train?" asked the Driver angerily, "that's not fun, it causes a lot of trouble for the railway."**

** "I'll hold on to the boy, till we back," said the guard, "but what are we going to do about the frozen brakes?"**

** "I've got that covered," said the fireman.**

** He carefully placed some of the coal from Rheneas' fire onto the brakes, then once the ice had melted, they released the brakes and Rheneas was able to start again.**

** They were ten minutes late but, the passengers didn't mind, they enjoyed the run with Rheneas except the boy. He was turned over to his parents, who scolded him for his horrible prank.**

** Needless to say, instead of being scolded that night, Rheneas was surprised to see Skarloey smiling and laughing.**

** "I've never heard of trains freezing in their tracks before," he chuckled.**

** "It is a little funny," smiled Rheneas, "listen, I'm sorry for calling you a slowcoach and a windbag."**

** "Well, I'm sorry for calling you a rust bucket, can you ever forgive me Rheneas?"**

** "Of course, I will!"**

** "Besides, it's no fun shunting those trucks on my own."**

** "Well, I know how we can solve that problem..."**

** The next day, when the two engines were told to do some shunting, they did so, together, bashing the trucks around the yard.**

** "It's good to be friends again," smiled Rheneas.**

** "It sure is," said Skarloey happily, as the two went off to bash more trucks."**

** Sakura was almost speechless after hearing Rheneas' story, still she was happy to hear they were able to patch things up.**

** "Did you two ever fight again?" she asked.**

** "After that day, it was very rare that we ever fought and from that day onwards, we worked together as a team and that stayed the same for many years."**

** At last, the guard blew his whistle and waved his green flag, then with the blast of the two engine's whistles, the doubleheader quickly set off into the hills.**

**The little story that was told in the beginning of this second part is based on a real life event.**

.?board=realrail&action=display&thread=454&page=9#161336

**Friends for Now, Friends Forever**

** Soon everyone knew about the two stories about Skarloey and Rheneas, some of them could hardly believe that the wise old engines could ever disagree on anything.**

** "It can happen," said Duke, "every engine starts out as a youngster and learns as they get older."**

** "You're right about that Duke," said Smudger.**

** Later that night, at the sheds, Duncan started to complain, "I'm bored!"**

** "Tell us something we don't know," muttered Sir Handel.**

** "Maybe one of us should tell a story to pass the time," suggested Sakura. All the engines agreed to that idea but none had any stories, well...all except Skarloey and Rheneas.**

** "Remember what happened when we were 50?" asked Rheneas, "when we had to take that special?"**

** "Oh I remember," smiled Skarloey.**

** Before anyone could ask "can you tell us what happened?" Skarloey started to tell the story.**

** When they were fifty years old, Skarloey and Rheneas were still the only engines working on the line, they didn't mind the work cause they knew what it meant to be really useful.**

** One morning, their drivers came in to see them.**

** "A special's been called upon," said Skarloey's Driver, "and the Thin Controller needs one of you to collect it."**

** "What is it?" asked Skarloey.**

** "It's so special that he didn't tell us," answered Rheneas' Driver.**

** Skarloey looked over to Rheneas and smiled, "Rheneas, my dear old friend, why don't you take the special today?"**

** "Really, but what about you?"**

** "Don't you worry about a thing, I'll do the shunting work around here."**

** Rheneas smiled happily, "thank you old friend."**

** Once his fire was lit, Rheneas puffed away to collect the special.**

** The surprise was a special mixed train with trucks and coaches, some important looking men could be seen on the platform, they all looked very serious.**

** The Thin Controller came over to speak to Rheneas and his Driver.**

** "They are the railway board," he said, "they want to see if this line is worth keeping open or if they are going to shut it down forever."**

** Rheneas looked a worried after hearing that, still he knew he had to keep calm.**

** "How terrible," sighed Sakura.**

** "They were hard times," said Rheneas, "just like Duke's old line, both Skarloey and I had to prove that our line was still useful."**

** "What about the passengers?" asked Peter Sam.**

** "Or the goods?" asked Smudger.**

** "We had a short limit at the time," sighed Skarloey, "it was feared for a long time that our line was going to close down."**

** Sir Handel sighed unhappily, he remembered it was all because the old line, he, Peter Sam and Duke used to work on with closed down because no-one needed them anymore.**

** "Anyways," continued Rheneas, "we had hoped for a good day when the railway board came but, we were to be proven wrong."**

** The weather got worse as the sun disappeared and the rain began to fall, Rheneas struggled to keep the train going. Neither he nor Skarloey have been to the works for a long time and both needed some repairs.**

** "I do hope we don't close," sighed Rheneas' fireman.**

** "I'm sure we won't," said Rheneas with spirit, "as long as keep the trains running, we'll show the railway board that our line is not ready to be closed."**

** "That's the spirit, well done Rheneas!" said his Driver.**

** Sadly they had forgotten about the steep hill near Culdee Fell.**

** That hill was terrible in all kinds of weather but wet rainy weather like today, the hill was the worst. To make matters worse, the trucks were getting ready to pull another trick on Rheneas.**

** "Wait till the hill, wait till the hill," they whispered to one another.**

** Soon they came to the hill, Rheneas was losing traction, then he felt the trucks pull back, giggling in their stupid way.**

** "Darn stupid trucks," grumbled the Driver, "they can't go for five minutes without causing trouble."**

** Then Rheneas started to slip down the hill until, he stopped. He could hear wheels spinning loudly coming from the back, it was Skarloey pushing with all might.**

** "I'll push, you pull!" he called.**

** Rheneas responsed with a powerful blast of his whistle and forced all his weight up the hill. The trucks continued to hold back.**

** "Stop the silly engines! Stop the silly engines!" they laughed darkly.**

** They held back with all their strength but, with Rheneas and Skarloey pulling and pushing with all their strengths, the trucks could see they were losing this fight and soon admited defeat.**

** "Pull harder! Pull harder!" groaned Skarloey.**

** "Push harder! Push harder!" boomed Rheneas.**

** "Pull harder! Push harder! Pull harder! Push harder!" the two engines boomed with wheels slipping on the wet rails, fires getting hotter and tonnes of smoke coming from their funnels.**

** "We can do it! We can do it!" they roared again until at last, they reached the top of the hill.**

** "We did it! We did it!"**

** The two engines rattled on to the station at Culdee Fell, where the Thin Controller was waiting. He apoligized for the late train, the men spoke to him, then the Thin Controller spoke to the two engines.**

** "Thanks to your determination," he said to them, "the gentlemen of the railway board have decided to keep our line running for many years to come."**

** Neither Rheneas or Skarloey had the energy to reply back, so they just smiled happily to the Thin Controller, he knew what they meant to say.**

** "Remarkable," said Fearless Freddie, after the story was told.**

** "Increible," said Peter Sam.**

** "Fantastic," said Sir Handel.**

** "There's only one word for you two," said Duncan, "GRAND!"**

** "You two certainly do give the pharse 'Really Useful Engine', it's true meaning," said Smudger.**

** Skarloey and Rheneas smiled happily, as the engines all congradulated them.**

** Soon all the engines were asleep, dreaming of engines who had done remarkable deeds in their days and before their times. While Skarloey and Rheneas dreamt about their younger days as the rascally engines they were.**


	17. Wrong Paint

**My Own Thomas & Friends/RWS Anime Stories**

**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**

**Wrong Paint**

** It was a busy time on the Fat Controller's Railway, a special visitor was due to come for a few weeks. Each engine was to be given a new coat of paint.**

** On the evening before the visitor was due to arrive, James came puffing into the sheds feeling proud.**

** "Don't I look splendid with my new coat of red paint?" he asked out loud, "I'm sure the visitor will be most impressed with me!"**

** "You?" scoffed Gordon, "Pah! Once I get my new coat of blue paint, you'll be the last engine the visitor will want to see!"**

** James didn't hear Gordon, he was still boasting off to the other engines.**

** Early the next morning, Gordon's crew came to take him to the steamworks.**

** "Does this mean, I'm finally going to get my new coat of blue paint?"**

** "Yes indeed Gordon," smiled his Driver, "it's the Fat Controller's orders, then we are to take the express to the docks."**

** Gordon beamed happily as he puffed his way out of the sheds.**

** Once at the steamworks, Gordon waited for his new coat of blue paint.**

** "Just be patient Gordon," called Victor, "Kevin's just bringing it out now..."**

** Both engines then gasped, "KEVIN!"**

** "Coming right up boss!" Kevin emerged with the cans of blue paint, then he stopped too quickly. The cans of blue paint splattered everywhere except on Gordon.**

** "Whoops, sorry boss it was just a slip of a..."**

** "Hook, we know Kevin, now go to the back of the shops and get some new blue paint for Gordon."**

** Kevin ran to the back of the works, then he called out, "we don't have any blue left!"**

** "Oh dear, well Gordon looks like we're going have to paint you a different color until we can get some more blue paint."**

** "Oh the indignity!" groaned Gordon.**

** Kevin came up to the front again with several cans of green paint, Gordon was horrified.**

** "Green paint! I refuse to have green paint on me!"**

** "Sorry Gordon," said Kevin, "but that's the only color we have left."**

** Gordon was sure everyone would laugh at him, if he arrived in green paint, "they're sure to think I'm Henry," he groaned. Still he had no choice, Gordon shut his eyes tight as the workmen painted Gordon and his tender in bright green.**

** When his crew returned to get him, they were surprised to see him in green, Victor told them of what had happened.**

** "Never mind Gordon," said his Driver, "you'll still be the same old Gordon we've come to know all these years - just a little different."**

** Gordon sulked sadly as he puffed on his way out of the steamworks.**

** He soon returned to Knapford station with the express.**

** "What's Henry doing on the front of the train?" asked one of the passengers, "I thought he was taking the slow goods train today."**

** "It's me Gordon!"**

** The passengers looked at him, "oh it is Gordon but why is he in green paint?"**

** The crew explained while Gordon just sulked. Just then Emily arrived with her passenger train, "hello Henry, pulling the express today?"**

** "I'm not Henry, I'm Gordon!"**

** "Oh it is you Gordon, I should have guessed when I saw your number four."**

** Gordon only sulked sadly. The guard's whistle blew and at last Gordon was able to depart.**

** "I don't like wearing green paint," he sulked, "I used to wear it all the time, but I perfer my blue instead, it's more suited to an engine of my class."**

** All day long, Gordon could hear over and over again, "why is Henry pulling the express" or "hello Henry, are you pulling the express today?"**

** Gordon felt terrible, he missed his blue paint.**

** "Bother that Kevin, why can't he be more careful?"**

** "He's just learning Gordon," said his Driver, "he'll get better with time, don't you worry."**

** "I'm not worried about that," but he said it only to himself.**

** At last Gordon had arrived at the docks, his passengers got off board and walked over to the ship. Then he heard an unfamilar whistle.**

** "Oh no, it must be the visitor," Gordon thought for sure the visitor was going to make fun of him too.**

** He wanted to puff away but he couldn't until the other passengers had boarded the train. Gordon closed his eyes, and waited for the horrible teasing.**

** The engine came to a stop right beside him, "my word Gordon, it's so long since I've seen you."**

** Gordon opened one eye and noticed who it was, "Flying Scotsman?"**

** "In the metal," he smiled, then he looked at Gordon's paint, "why Gordon, did the Fat Controller tell you I was coming?"**

** "Well, ah..."**

** "I feel honored Gordon, you're wearing our old green paint."**

** For the first time that entire day, Gordon didn't feel silly for being a green engine. He was feeling really proud, especially since his brother had come.**

** That night, Flying Scotsman told the engines many tales of his old railroad and the many adventures he has had over the years.**

** Then for the next few weeks, he and Gordon did special trips, doubleheading with the express. They often had their photographs taken because they were of the same class and color.**

** Finally his stay was over and Flying Scotsman had to leave.**

** "Well it was alot of fun Gordon," he smiled.**

** "I'm glad you had alot of fun my brother, although the next time you see me I'll be back in my blue paint."**

** "Blue or green, it doesn't matter for you will always be my brother."**

** "Thank you!"**

** Then with a cheerful blast from his whistle, Flying Scotsman was away but not before Gordon blew off his mighty whistle.**

** At last before the sun went down for the day, Gordon was at the steamworks getting his new coat of paint.**

** "Did you enjoy being green?" asked Victor.**

** "It was a lot of fun," said Gordon, "Flying Scotsman certainly was impressed, but I'm glad to be returning to my blue paint."**

** "I still say my red paint impressed Flying Scotsman more," scoffed James.**

** Just then Kevin came up from the back of the works, with cans of yellow paint - again he stopped too quickly and dropped the cans on James.**

** "Yuck!" groaned James, "I don't like being yellow."**

** "Never mind James," chuckled Gordon, "I think you might like the yellow paint, even though people will ask why Molly is on the front of your trains."**

** Gordon, Kevin, Victor and all the workers laughed loudly while James went red in the face, although it was hard to tell.**


	18. Sliding into Ditches

**My Own Thomas & Friends/RWS Anime Stories**

**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**

**Sliding into Ditches**

** The infamous event of when Gordon slid into a dirty ditch to avoid pulling a goods train is one moment Gordon wishes to forget but some engines do bring it up.**

** One morning Gordon was resting beside Knapford station, while his crew looked over his brakes.**

** "They haven't been working properly lately," said the fireman, "I wonder why."**

** "Maybe we've been overusing them," said the Driver, "or maybe they're just wearing down, either way I think this mean a trip to the works first thing tomorrow."**

** "Hopefully we won't be there for long," sighed Gordon.**

** Just then, James puffed up with the stopping passenger train, "do I smell dirty ditch water?" he sniggered, "Gordon, did you just take another dip?"**

** "No," he groaned, "I have not!"**

** "It's okay Gordon, you can tell me."**

** "Leave Gordon alone," called Edward from the other platform, "he does not need to be reminded of what happened that day."**

** "If you ask me," said James, pretending to ignore Edward, "the Fat Controller should have left Gordon in that dirty ditch, maybe that would teach him not to misbehave."**

** James chuckled as he puffed away.**

** "Never mind Gordon," called Edward, "that's all in the past."**

** "It sure is, I just wish James would agree with you on that one."**

** "I'm sure that he will someday, till then, just do your best to ignore him."**

** Gordon agreed to take on Edward's advice.**

** Later on, the Fat Controller came to see Gordon.**

** "Gordon, I would like you to take a goods train down to Vicorstown station, then you can head off to Crovan's Gate to have your brakes looked over."**

** Gordon normally didn't like pulling goods train, but he knew this was a good plan, that way he go to the works and be back at work by morning.**

** "Alright sir, I'll do it."**

** "There's a good engine."**

** Rosie shunted Gordon's trucks into place, then she moved on over to another part of the yards as Gordon came over.**

** "We'll need to go slower tonight Gordon," said his Driver, "with your faulty brakes, it's better not to take the risk. I've already informed the guard about this, now you don't need to worry about the trucks, should they misbehave, we'll still make it to Vicorstown before nightfall."**

** Gordon was reliefed to hear that. His fireman coupled him up to the trucks, then with a blow of the guard's whistle, Gordon was on his way.**

** Surprising enough, the trucks were behaving themselves tonight - Gordon made it all the way to Vicorstown with thirty minutes to spare.**

** "Well done Gordon," said the yard manager, "it's no wonder why the Fat Controller calls you the fastest engine on Sodor."**

** Gordon felt very proud as he set off for the turntable.**

** As he approached the turntable, he heard something moving around in the bushes, "must be my imagination."**

** But, it wasn't. There were four boys hiding in the bushes, they wanted to have some fun and what could be more fun than to drive an engine.**

** "We'll wait till the engine comes to a complete stop," said the eldest boy.**

** At last Gordon came to a complete stop on the turntable, then the boys came out and ran towards Gordon and ran up the footplate once the crew had gotten out.**

** "At least you'll get a good night's rest once at Crovan's Gate, huh Gordon?" asked the Driver.**

** "Indeed," agreed the big blue engine.**

** Meanwhile in the cab, the eldest boy was looking over Gordon's controls.**

** "Are you sure, we should be doing this?" asked one of the other boys.**

** "Of course," said the eldest boy, "my father taught me everything I need to know, he is Sir Handel's driver after all. This must be the lever, here goes."**

** He moved the regulator - Gordon was just halfway across, he looked to the dirty ditch.**

** "The sooner I'm away from that ditch, the better."**

** Then Gordon felt himself begin to move, he rolled on forwards.**

** "Gordon, what are you doing?"**

** "It's not me, I don't want to go into that ditch again!"**

** "Alright time to stop this engine," said the eldest boy, he pulled on the brake handle - but to his horror, they wouldn't work!**

** "Stop!" cried the three other boys.**

** Gordon couldn't stop, with a full head of steam and his wheels turning, Gordon slid off the turntable and once again, fell into the dirty ditch.**

** "Not again!" groaned Gordon, "get me out of here!"**

** "No, not again," grumbled the Driver, "well at least it wasn't your fault this time Gordon."**

** The fireman went off to find help, the boys meanwhile looked all around them, they found themselves surronded in dirty ditch water.**

** "Can you please get us out?" asked one of the youngest boys, "we didn't even want to do this, he told us to!"**

** The eldest boy showed his face, Gordon's Driver was cross, "Gordon is a real engine, not a toy!" he sighed, "don't worry, we'll get you out!"**

** The fireman came back, ten minutes later with Edward.**

** "Don't worry Gordon, we'll soon have you out!"**

** Some workers came by to help as well, they placed a road of sleepers under Gordon's wheels to protect him from the mud. Then they attached Edward to Gordon's back end and pulled him out with a few puffs.**

** "Thank you so much Edward," said Gordon, once he was free, "I did not like that experience."**

** "Well I think those boys had it worse than you," he said.**

** The boy's parents were soon called, they were cross - especially the eldest boy's father.**

** "Did I not tell you that you're too young to drive trains, how many times do I have to tell you that?"**

** The three other boys were let off the hook and told that if they wanted to, they could ride with Edward and Gordon on the way to Crovan's Gate. They agreed in an excited way and so did their parents.**

** "We'll drop them off by the Wharf later on," said Edward's Driver, "we'll be heading there anyways."**

** Since Gordon's fire had been splashed away by the mud, Edward buffered up behind Gordon and pushed.**

** "Thank you for the push Edward," called Gordon, "just don't tell James this."**

** "I'm sorry but he heard already, but don't worry I'll have a little talk with him later."**

** "Thank you."**

** Little did either engine know that James was going to be getting a lesson, like it or not but that will have to wait, till the next story.**


	19. James and the Third Engine

**My Own Thomas & Friends/RWS Anime Stories**

**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**

**James and the Third Engine**

** While Gordon was in the works for repairs, the Fat Controller called for a new engine to be delivered to the railway.**

** "We don't need anymore engines," scoffed James, "I mean we have three engines that are stronger than Gordon. We have Murdoch, Hank and our visitor Hiro."**

** "I wonder if this new engine will be friendly," sighed Percy.**

** "Most visitors are," smiled Edward.**

** "Then there are others that get under my dome!" snapped James, "now if you'll excuse me, I have to take the express."**

** Five minutes, the engines heard the sound of an engine's whistle and pistons pumping down the tracks. Then puffing onto the turntable was a LMS tender engine with four front wheels and six driving wheels.**

** The Fat Controller stepped down from the cab, "this is Niki, she's going to be the latest engine for the main lines."**

** "Niki's pleased to meet you all."**

** The engines looked surprised, except for Edward, "you speak in the third person, am I right?"**

** "That's correct, Niki does speak in third person."**

** "What does mean to speak in third person," asked Percy.**

** "It means that Niki speaks of herself as if she was someone else," explained Edward, "to put it simply instead of saying 'I or me', she says her name instead."**

** "Okay I understand," smiled Percy, "welcome to Sodor Niki, I'm Percy by the way."**

** "And I'm Edward."**

** Niki smiled happily, then the Fat Controller spoke up, "Niki, I'm going to be putting you a trail run for a while, if it goes well then you'll become a member of the railway family."**

** "Niki would like that sir, Niki promises to try hard and be really useful."**

** The Fat Controller smiled happily, then he walked away. Niki got turned around and parked in between Edward and Percy.**

** "A bit of a warning," said Percy, "watch out for James, he can get a little bossy from time to time."**

** "The best thing to do is to ignore him," said Edward.**

** "Niki will be careful."**

** Before long, the other engines started to come in, they were all eager to talk to Niki, all except for James.**

** "Weird engine," he scoffed quietly to himself.**

** "Where did you come from Niki?" asked Emily.**

** "Niki came from an old branch line, but it most recently closed, Niki thought she would be sent for scrap, until she was bought by the Fat Controller."**

** "That's our Fat Controller," smiled Thomas, "always doing his best to protect any engine."**

** "You don't need to worry while you're here Niki," said Henry, "the Fat Controller would never scrap an engine, steam or diesel, he finds us all useful."**

** "Niki's reliefed to hear that, thank you."**

** The next morning, Niki went off to find Hiro, who was to be helping her with the express.**

** "Hello, are you Hiro the Master of the Railway?"**

** "Indeed I am," smiled Hiro, "and you're Niki right? It's an honor to meet a sweet engine like you."**

** Niki felt honored that she started to blush.**

** "Now you will need to learn the route," said Hiro, "I'll buffer up to the coaches, then you can couple up in front of me."**

** "Very well, Niki will do that."**

** Soon all was ready, Hiro was coupled up to the coaches, then Niki backed on in front. Many passengers came up to the front to see her.**

** "What an engine," they said, "she's beautiful."**

** "Oh you're too kind," giggled Niki, "you're making Niki blush."**

** Once the passengers were on board and the guard's whistle blew, Hiro and Niki started on their way.**

** The two engines made excellent timing and arrived at Vicorstown with ten minutes to spare.**

** "Did Niki do good today?" she asked Hiro.**

** "More than good, we're early!"**

** Niki felt very proud.**

** Meanwhile James was out on the main line, puffing away from Vicorstown with a train of fruits and vegatables.**

** "Why would the Fat Controller buy a crazy engine," he asked his crew.**

** "She's not crazy James," said his Driver, "Niki might speak a little differently, but she's just as useful as any other engine."**

** "I'll only believe that, when I see it!"**

** As they continued on their way, James began to feel a little sick in the boiler.**

** "I don't feel well," he groaned.**

** "That can't be right," said the Driver, "I thought we filled up before we left Vicorstown."**

** The fireman checked the gauge and noticed that James' water level was running low, "we did feel up, my guess is there's a hole under James' tender and now his water has escaped."**

** They brought James to a complete stop, then while the fireman damped down the fire, the Driver checked underneath the tender.**

** "Yep, James has a small hole under his tender! It's completely rusty underneath!"**

** "I'll go call for help!"**

** Within minutes, James heard an engine coming, much to his dismay, it was Niki.**

** "I would have perfered Neville or Hank," muttered James.**

** Niki was switched over to James' line, then she towed him all the way to Crovan's Gate. James was indeed surprised by her speed and her strength.**

** "Maybe my driver was right, Niki is just as useful as the rest of us."**

** After they reached Crovan's Gate, Niki shunted James into the workshops, she was about to leave.**

** "Wait Niki! I was wrong about you, you're not a crazy engine, you are a really useful engine, I can see that now."**

** "Thank you James," she smiled, "Niki was wondering, would you like to be Niki's friend."**

** "I'd be glad to," smiled James, "once I'm out of the works, I'll show you around okay?"**

** "Thank you."**

** Gordon was nearby, he had to smile and thankfully for the rest of the night, neither engine went on teasing about the most recent events. Instead, they went talking about Niki and hoped that she will pass her trail runs.**


	20. Duke the Hero

**My Own Thomas & Friends/RWS Anime Stories**

**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**

**Duke the Hero**

** Duncan puffed into the sheds, grumbling loudly.**

** " 'Go slowly, don't bump your passengers', Skarloey and Rheneas need to mind their own business and let me go about doing my business."**

** Duke was also in the shed, he did not like this kind of attitude one bit.**

** "You need to respect your elders Duncan," he said, "Skarloey and Rheneas are only just looking out for you, as we all do."**

** "I don't need a baby sitter," scoffed Duncan crossly, "if I run into trouble, my crew will let me know and stop me before I get into real trouble."**

** "Not enterily true, sometimes the crew can't stop if you don't listen to them. Something dear Sir Handel knows well."**

** "When did he learn that?"**

** "On the old line..."**

** In the olden days of the old line, Sir Handel was known as Falcon, he was a rough engine and sometimes hard to deal with, but after his accident on the hillside while he and Duke were pulling the picnic, he has since learned to behave.**

** Sometimes however, his pride does get the better of him.**

** "Remember young Falcon," Duke said one morning, "you need to be careful, just..."**

** "I know, I know! Keep my eyes on the road! Gosh, you've got nothing better to do than to tell me the same thing every single day, I nearly fall off the side of the hill once and you never let me forget it."**

** "I'm just trying to look out for you youngster."**

** "Well you can stop looking out for me, I can do that job myself and so can my crew, I don't need an engine watching over my buffers all day and night. Besides if I run into trouble, my crew can stop me."**

** "Not always young Falcon, if you're not willing to co-operate with them."**

** "I always listen to my crew, so stop worrying, I'll be fine!"**

** "For your sakes, I sure hope that you are right."**

** As the months past, Falcon was getting all puffed up in the smokebox. He puffed along the line, proving that he was as good as he said he was.**

** "I sure like to see old Duke's face now," he said to himself, "I told him that I can handle myself."**

** "Careful boy," advised his Driver, "you're just asking for it."**

** Sadly his driver was indeed correct.**

** Snow came to the old line, it covered the tracks and made journeys very difficult. Duke advised all the engines to take great care when doing their jobs, but as usual Falcon refused to listen.**

** "He's just wasting his puff, I know what not to do, I'll be fine!"**

** At that moment, the manager came to see him, "Falcon, I need you to collect some trucks from the mine, they are needed at the docks before 5:00."**

** "I'm on my way sir!" he said confidently.**

** In fact as he puffed out of the shed, Duke could tell that Falcon was being a little too confident.**

** It had rained the night before and now the rails were covered in ice. Workers were placing plenty of sand on the rails, except down at the mine. **

** "These points are frozen," said one of the workers, "we need to get them unfrozen before..."**

** It was already too late as Falcon came into view.**

** "I'll show old Duke that I don't need any help out of him!"**

** Falcon rolled over the frozen points, heading down the wrong siding, "whoa slow me down!"**

** The crew didn't hear his warning and Falcon continued rolling on, then after a third attempt, the crew finally got the warning and applied the brakes.**

** Sadly with the frozen rails, Falcon was now out of control.**

** "HELP!"**

** Falcon rolled onto the enterance of the mainshaft, it was so narrow that only his front end could go in, sadly his cab was now caught on the roof.**

** "GET ME OUT OF HERE!"**

** Before they could call for an engine to pull Falcon out, they had to take care of the frozen rails. They first used some of the coals from Falcon's fire to melt the ice at the points and on the rails leading to Falcon.**

** Then Duke was called in as he was only engine available.**

** "Don't say 'I Told you So', I know I messed up!"**

** "We'll discuss this later," said Duke, "right now, we need to get you out of there!"**

** They attached long chains between the two engines, then once he had enough steam, Duke pulled and puffed, puffed and pulled - then at last, he pulled Falcon out of the enterance of the mine.**

** "Thank you," sighed Falcon.**

** "No problem, youngster."**

** Still later that night, Falcon got it from the manager when he found out, "you were going too fast in the mines, when you knew we had freezing rain last night and you caused damage to the enterance of the mine, you are to stay in the shed for a couple of weeks."**

** "Yes sir," he said sadly, "I promise you once I'm ready to come out, that I'll behave, with a little help from Duke."**

** "Excellent," said the manager as he walked away.**

** "So you see Duncan," said Duke as he was finishing his story, "if Sir Handel had listened to my advice, he would never have gotten stuck."**

** "I get it now," said Duncan, "it's better if I do listen to Skarloey and Rheneas, then to ignore them and have a derailment."**

** "Right now, just do me one favour."**

** "What's that?"**

** "Don't tell Sir Handel about this, we'll never hear the end of it, if he finds out."**


	21. The Late Night Helper

**My Own Thomas & Friends/RWS Anime Stories**

**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**

**The Late Night Helper**

** Every morning at five O'Clock, the Flying Kipper pulls out of Knapford station. It is usually pulled by Henry, but sometimes Murdoch or Hank can pull the train when Henry is busy, even Hiro got a chance to pull the train one morning.**

** "It certainly is a big train," he was saying to Thomas at the junction, "and heavy too, I've pulled many heavy trains in my day, but that's the heaviest train I've pulled."**

** "That's only a small order," said Thomas, "it's usually a lot longer with more vans and lots more fish...yuck!"**

** "Thomas doesn't like the smell of fish," said his Driver, "ever since our incident on the bridge, shortly after we got our branch line."**

** "Yes I heard about that from Percy, just the other day."**

** "Well anyways," said Thomas, "you did good with the kipper, especially with keeping it on the rails, Henry's had one accident too many with that train, even with Duck pushing from behind."**

** "Still, it might be a good idea to have an extra engine on that train, just in case."**

** "Well most engines are busy with other jobs, besides I know some engines really don't like the smell of fish."**

** "Either that or they are asleep, when the train is ready to go," said the fireman.**

** At that moment, the guard blew the whistle and Hiro had to go with his goods train.**

** Later that day, as Hiro was shunting his trucks into a siding at Maithwaite, he saw the Fat Controller walking over to his car, and decided now was a good time to talk to him. His driver blew the whistle loudly to attract the Fat Controller's attention.**

** "What's the matter Hiro?" he asked when he came over.**

** "Nothing's the matter sir, I was just wondering if I could talk to you about the Flying Kipper."**

** So Hiro spoke to the Fat Controller about what he and Thomas were talking about earlier, "maybe it would be a good idea to have an extra engine help with the kipper."**

** "Thank you Hiro for bringing this to my attention, I'll look into the matter right away."**

** Back at Knapford, in his office, the Fat Controller was at his desk, looking over his timetable to see if there were any engines available to help with the next morning's kipper run.**

** "I would ask Niki, but she's going to be busy working at the Wharf tomorrow. Maybe that new engine I had just ordered can help...speaking of the new engine, where is he?"**

** The new engine, the Fat Controller had ordered was nowhere to be seen at all.**

** "I wonder what could have happened to him?"**

** Throughout that day, the new engine never did show up. He still hadn't shown up by nightfall, this was starting to worry the Fat Controller as he walked out of his office.**

** "I'll phone his old owner tomorrow morning, maybe he's going to send him tomorrow."**

** He then walked off to his car and drove on home.**

** Before five O'Clock, the next morning, Henry had puffed into Brendam docks to collect the kipper, Salty was just arranging the last of his trucks into place.**

** "I'm almost done matey," Salty called, "won't be long now."**

** While waiting, Henry heard Salty sing more of his sea shanties again. Then he heard the sounds of diesel motor, as it got closer and closer.**

** "I wonder who that is," pondered Henry to himself.**

** He was due to find out, as a diesel engine with dark green paintwork with a yellow and black pattern in front like Mavis, pull up next to him.**

** "Hello there," he said, "are you one of the Fat Controller's engines?"**

** "Indeed I am, I'm Henry."**

** "Nice to meet you, I'm Ryan. I was suppose to have been at Knapford yesterday, but there was some track maintence work going on, so I had to wait till they fixed the line."**

** Salty then came up, "you might want to ask for help matey," he said, "your train's longer than normal tonight."**

** "Bother," huffed Henry, "where am I going to find help at this time of night?" Then he remembered Ryan, "you said you're needed at Knapford right?"**

** "That's right," said the diesel.**

** "Well I'm on way there right now with the kipper, I'd be glad to show you the way, if you help me with this train."**

** "Sounds like a good plan Henry," said Ryan.**

** His Driver took him further ahead, then after crossing over to Henry's line, they coupled up in front.**

** "It'll be easier for you to learn the route this way," said Henry.**

** At last, the guard showed his green lamp, Henry and Ryan pulled hard with their strengths as the flying kipper rolled on out of the docks.**

** The two engines made excellent timing, as the sun started to rise above them. Of course, the trucks were up to their usual tricks.**

** "Hold back on the hill," they sniggered quietly to themselves.**

** Pretty soon, Ryan and Henry made their way towards the hill, rumbling and puffing with all their strength.**

** "We can make it," puffed Henry.**

** "We will make it," said Ryan.**

** "That's what they think," giggled the trucks, "hold back, hold back!"**

** Henry and Ryan felt the weight of the trucks on their buffers, but they were unwilling to give up. So together, the two engines forced the stupid vans to the top of the hill and down the other side with ease.**

** They arrived quicker than ever before, with twenty minutes to spare.**

** "Thank you for the help Ryan," called Henry, "I would never have been able to get over the hill without you helping."**

** "Ah, it was nothing, I'm always glad to help an engine in need."**

** "Well you've done a great job Ryan," said a voice, both engines looked to see it was the Fat Controller, "I just spoke with Henry's crew and I heard how you came to help."**

** Ryan started to look worried, "sir I'm so sorry for being late, I..."**

** "That's okay, your driver has told me what happened. Still I'm glad that you've come, cause now I can give you, your job. I would like you to be the second engine on the Flying Kipper all the time, would you like that?"**

** "Oh yes sir," smiled Ryan, "I would love the job sir!"**

** "Very good."**

** Ryan now lives with the other engines at the sheds close to Brendam docks. He often works at night, shunting the vans for the kipper, then he helps the lead engine pull the train to Knapford, then goes home, either with empty vans or going back 'light engine'.**

** The other engines sometimes call him 'The late night helper', Ryan is of course delighted with the name and has stuck with him, ever since.**


	22. Never Trust Diesel

**My Own Thomas & Friends/RWS Anime Stories**

**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**

**Never Trust Diesel**

** Niki was fitting in nicely with the other engines, railway staff, coaches and even the trucks.**

** "She has better manners then the other engines," they would say, "Niki's an engine who knows how to treat us trucks properly."**

** Diesel however disagreed with them, "she's a boastful show-off! Saying her own name the way she does, I bet she thinks of herself as royality!"**

** Of course, nobody had told Diesel that Niki speaks in the third person.**

** "When I get the chance, I'll show 'her royal highness' what we real engines can do!"**

** The next morning, Gordon and James came back from the works, they felt grand again. Niki was the only engine at the sheds, she welcomed them warmily.**

** "Niki is so happy to see you two in action again."**

** "Well we're glad to be back," smiled Gordon.**

** "I hear you've been doing well, while Gordon and I were at the works," said James.**

** "Oh it's nothing really, Niki just focuses on the job and she gets it done in no time. Niki just tries her best to please the Fat Controller."**

** "As we all do," agreed Gordon.**

** "Although Niki is nervous."**

** "Why's that?"**

** "Niki is still on trail runs, if she was to ever make a mistake, Niki might get sent away and she really doesn't want to go back."**

** "With the way, you've been working lately, I don't see that happening," said James.**

** That made Niki feel a little better...little did they know that Diesel was nearby, snickering quietly to himself, "this gives me an idea."**

** As every engine knows that whenever Diesel comes up with a plan, it's never a good one.**

** Later on that day, Niki was being backed down onto a passenger train, when Diesel rumbled up.**

** "Hello there, Niki's name is Niki."**

** "Nice to meet you, I'm...Colin," Diesel was lying, he didn't want Niki to find out, who he was in case the other engines had told her about him.**

** "Are you new here?"**

** "Oh no, I've been working here for quite a few years already. Now Niki, listen I got an order from the worthy top...er, Sir Topham Hatt that you are not to stop at Wellsworth today, there's construction work going on there."**

** "Thank you so much Colin," she said, then they heard the guard's whistle, "Niki's got to get going, she'll see you later!"**

** With a cheerful blast from her whistle, Niki puffed out of the station, while Diesel sniggered.**

** "BoCo's due to leave before her," he sniggered, "now she'll get into trouble and be sent away, oh am I ever a clever engine."**

** Diesel thought that his plan was fool prove, but he didn't count on Neville hearing every part of the plan.**

** Meanwhile Niki was puffing along smoothly down the line, the wind blew across her funnel and her wheels were spinning so fast that the siderods were blurs.**

** "We better slow down," said the Driver, "Wellsworth is just up ahead."**

** "No need to stop, Colin told Niki that Wellsworth is closed today, so there's no need for Niki to stop."**

** "Where did you hear this Niki?" asked her fireman.**

** "From an engine named Colin, he said he got a message from the Fat Controller."**

** "Very well then, we'll just keep going."**

** Sadly that was going to result into trouble - BoCo was just pulling out with a goods train as he spotted Niki coming down the line.**

** "There's no need to worry yourself BoCo," said his Driver, "Niki's going to be stopping at the station..."**

** Then there came some loud screams from the platform.**

** "Brakes, Driver, Brakes!" cried Niki.**

** The driver slammed on the brakes, although they were usless at this point, the guard tried his brakes, but it wasn't enough...**

** CRASH!**

** Niki rammed into BoCo's trucks and came off the rails, thankfully none of the passengers were hurt, just a little shaken.**

** Soon Edward arrived with Rocky and the Fat Controller, "what happened here?"**

** "Niki ran into BoCo's train," she said, "she didn't know that BoCo was taking a goods train, Niki was only told that she shouldn't stop at Wellsworth."**

** "And who told you that?"**

** "A small diesel engine named Colin."**

** "I don't have a Colin on my railway!"**

** "It was Diesel sir," called Neville as he pulled up with his goods train, "I saw him talking to Niki and I heard all he said," so Neville explained about what Diesel said.**

** "Sir, will Niki be sent away?"**

** "No Niki, you won't," said the Fat Controller kindly, "once Rocky has put you back on the rails, Edward will tow you to the works, then it's back to work okay?"**

** "Oh thank you sir."**

** The Fat Controller however wasn't so cheerful when he spoke to Diesel, "why would you pull a horrible trick on Niki?"**

** "She's a show-off, calling herself by her own name..."**

** "She speaks in third person Diesel."**

** Now Diesel was speechless, "for your punishment, I'm sending you to do shunting duties at the Sodor Steamworks, maybe a few days there will teach you to behave."**

** Diesel dreaded the idea and throughout the next few weeks, he grumbled loudly as he shunted.**

** As for Niki, she was soon repaired and allowed to go back to work, she did an excellent job and before long, the Fat Controller made an announcement...**

** "I proud to say that Niki has passed her trail runs and will now join the railway!"**

** The engines blew their whistles and air horns with delight, the Fat Controller thinks that he'll be deaf for weaks and Niki is very happy to be a member of the Fat Controller's family of engines.**


	23. Bertie the Late Bus

**My Own Thomas & Friends/RWS Anime Stories**

**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**

**Bertie the Late Bus**

** Bertie the Bus was travelling along on his way to collect passengers from Thomas, when he heard sirens from behind him.**

** His Driver drove to the side of the road and stopped, a few seconds later, the fire bargade raced by with their fire engine, then several more followed.**

** "This is going to make me late," groaned Bertie.**

** He was right, he was five minutes late. Thomas was there, looking cross, "what took you so long?"**

** "I had to stop and allow the fire bargade go by," he explained, "besides it's the law, we have to pull over when the fire bargade, police or ambulance are going to an emergency."**

** "And now thanks to that emergency, I'm going to be late!"**

** Once the guard had blown his whistle, Thomas set off still grumbling.**

** "I can't help it," Bertie said to his Driver.**

** "I know Bertie, it's just Thomas, you know the way he gets when someone makes him late, it's not just you."**

** Bertie sulked sadly away.**

** The next day, Bertie was taking some children to school, when he heard sirens coming from behind him.**

** "Bother," grumbled Bertie, "not again!"**

** Once again, his Driver pulled him over to the side of the road to allow two fire engines to race by.**

** "All clear Bertie, let's go," said his Driver.**

** That's when they ran into some trouble - or they had already run into trouble, Bertie had rolled straight into a mud bank and was now stuck.**

** "I'll go phone for help," said his Driver.**

** Five minutes later, Butch the Tow truck arrived, "not to worry Bertie, I'll have you out of there in no time."**

** Bertie did worry however.**

** He arrived ten minutes late to the school, the teachers were cross with Bertie, "we need a reliable bus, not a slow one!"**

** Bertie groaned sadly as he raced off with the last of his passengers to the junction.**

** When he arrived, he found Thomas looking cross again, "late again Bertie, you're certainly not being a really useful bus."**

** Bertie was going to explain what had happened, when the guard's whistle blew and Thomas had to go.**

** "Gotta make up lost time, gotta make up lost time," he muttered as he pulled away.**

** "I hate being late," groaned Bertie, "everyone's mad at me, over something I don't have any control over."**

** His Driver understood completely and tried to calm Bertie down, but that didn't do any good. Bertie still felt miserable and worried if he was going to be late again tomorrow.**

** The next morning seemed to be a good morning for once, as Bertie got the children to their school on time.**

** "Maybe this is my lucky day," he said.**

** He spoke too soon as his engine quit on him, "me and my big mouth!"**

** His Driver soon fixed Bertie's engine, then he raced off as quickly as he could to the junction, when once again he heard the fire bargade's sirens.**

** "Oh for crying out loud!"**

** Bertie was pulled over again but, the most surprising thing happened, the fire engine slowed down and came up beside Bertie.**

** "Please come with us, we're going to need your help," said the fireman.**

** So Bertie drove on back onto the road and followed along behind the fire engine.**

** "What's going on here?" he asked.**

** "I don't know Bertie," said his Driver, "I guess we'll find out soon enough."**

** They soon reached the junction, the singalbox was on fire.**

** "Well you're early," said Thomas cheekily, "although I'm taking passengers until the singalbox is out."**

** The firemen wasted no time in trying to put the fire out, one of them went inside the burning firebox and pulled the signalman out.**

** "Is he okay?" asked Thomas.**

** "No he's not," said the fire cheif, "he sprained his ankle, we need Bertie to take him to the hospital."**

** "Of course sir," said Bertie, "I'll be as quick as I can."**

** Some of the firemen rode inside of the Bertie along with the injured signalman, then they quickly set off leaving the rest of the firemen to deal with the fire.**

** Bertie drove on as quickly as he possibly could, a police car even drove in front so he wouldn't get stuck in traffic.**

** Before long, they had reached the hospital, the firemen helped the injuried singalman inside.**

** After they were inside, Bertie drove on back to the bus yards for a rest.**

** The next morning, when Bertie woke up, he saw before him were the firemen, the Fat Controller, his manager and his own driver.**

** "What's going on here?" he asked.**

** "We're here to say thank you for your brave actions yesterday," said the Fire Cheif.**

** "And we would like to award you a special certificate for your bravery too," added the Fat Controller.**

** "Well done Bertie," said his manager.**

** Bertie felt very proud of this, he watched his Driver accept the certificate for his bus.**

** "I'm just glad to have helped."**

** Later on, he and Thomas met up at the junction, "well Thomas, looks like I've once proven to you that being late can have it's advantages too."**

** Thomas just said nothing at all.**


	24. There's a Right Way &There's a Wrong Way

**My Own Thomas & Friends/RWS Anime Stories**

**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**

**There's a Right Way and there's a Wrong Way**

** One morning at the big engine sheds, Gordon, James, Henry and Niki were just getting steamed up, they were feeling exhausted.**

** "I'm fresh off my wheels with all the extra work we've been doing lately," groaned Gordon.**

** "Niki knows what you mean Gordon, she feels tried after taking so many trains."**

** "We must be taking at least ninteen of them each day," groaned James, "and there's more to come even with Hiro helping us out."**

** "Hank and Murdoch do try their best but, still the workload is too much for us to deal with along."**

** Just as Gordon was about to speak, there came the sound of a small engine's whistle. The four engines looked on down the tracks and saw smoke rising above the buildings, then came the sounds of pistons pumping.**

** In a few short minutes, a small engine popped onto the turntable, "well rattle my dome," gasped Gordon, "it's Koyuki!"**

** Indeed it was, the very engine who visited the Island over a year ago.**

** "Hello everyone," she smiled, "I've missed all of you."**

** "And we missed you too Koyuki," smiled James.**

** "What brings you here to Sodor?" asked Henry.**

** "Well the Fat Controller has asked my manager if he could borrow me for a while to help with the extra workloads on the mainline."**

** "That's wonderful," smiled Gordon, then he introduced Koyuki to Niki. Niki then introduced herself and told Koyuki that she speaks in the third person.**

** At that moment, the Fat Controller arrived.**

** "Welcome back Koyuki," he smiled, "it has been quite a while."**

** "It most certainly has sir," she smiled.**

** "Well we are glad that your manager has allowed you to come work here again," then he turned to the engines, "I will reguire one of you engines to collect a special train and take it to the steamworks."**

** "I'll do it sir."**

** "Are you sure Koyuki?" asked Niki, "from Niki has heard, you haven't seen the steamworks yet."**

** "Oh I'm sure I'll be okay, I'll pay close attention so then I won't get lost, right Gordon?"**

** Gordon gulped and went into a deep shade of red, remembering the two incidents when he got lost.**

** "Very well Koyuki," smiled the Fat Controller, "now please go down to Knapford, Charlie will have your trucks all ready for you."**

** "And be careful around Charlie!" called James, "he'll want to race you!"**

** "Thanks for the warning!" said Koyuki as she puffed off to collect her train.**

** Charlie had arranged Koyuki's trucks into line, and of course as James said, he wanted to race the visiting engine.**

** "I'm really sorry," she said, "but I'm a little busy with other matters at the moment."**

** Charlie sulked sadly and went back to work, the guard blew his whistle and Koyuki started on her way to the steamworks.**

** "Don't you worry Koyuki," said the fireman, "we did ask for directions before we left, so it shouldn't be hard to find the steamworks at this rate."**

** "That's good," she smiled.**

** Sadly she hadn't counted on a new signalman.**

** Further down the line, at a lonely signalbox which sat beside a few junctions, a new signalman was trying out some of the levers to see how they worked. He wasn't alone as a more experienced signalman showed him what to do.**

** "Do you think I'm ready to try this by myself?" he asked.**

** "I think you're ready," said the experienced signalman, "now remember there's a train coming by shortly, due to head off to the steamworks, keep an eye out for that train."**

** "Yes sir."**

** "Now maybe I can go get some lunch, don't you worry I'll be back soon."**

** Sadly the new signalman had plenty to worry about, as he had forgotten which lever was for the tracks to the steamworks.**

** Then he saw Koyuki coming with the special, he decided to take a wild guess and pull on one of the levers.**

** "That should be the one for the steamworks," he thought to himself.**

** Koyuki rolled over the points and puffed on her way down the line, little she or her crew know that they had gone down the wrong line.**

** "We should be arriving soon," said the Driver, "according to those instructions, the steamworks isn't too far from the junction."**

** Instead of arriving at the steamworks, Koyuki found herself outside of the smelters yard.**

** "Oh it's you!" snapped Ayumi.**

** She had been working in the smelters yard for a long time since the Fat Controller placed her there, "what are you doing here?"**

** "I'm suppose to be going to the steamworks, this wouldn't happen to be the place is it?"**

** "The steamworks - why, you little loser, this is the smelter's yard, going past the junction, you're suppose to go straight ahead, not going to the left."**

** "It's no wonder why couldn't find the steamworks," sighed the Driver, "come on Koyuki, let's go back!"**

** The guard first phoned the signalbox and told them of the situation, then Koyuki backed on down the line.**

** When they reached the junction, the new signalman came out to speak to them, "I'm really sorry about the little detour, you see I'm new on the job, and I had forgotten which track was to the steamworks."**

** "That's okay," said the Driver, then he told the signalman of which track they were meant to take.**

** The signalman soon changed the points, allowing Koyuki to puff along down the tracks to the steamworks. Sadly she was ten minutes late, but all was forgiven when everyone was explained about the situation.**

** That night, Koyuki came back to the sheds, thinking that she was going to get teased but to her surprise, she wasn't.**

** "I understand what you went through Koyuki," said Gordon, "I had gotten lost while pulling the express, first time I was switched onto a loop line and the second time I went down a branch line, hoping to find Great Waterton."**

** "Don't worry about it," said Henry, "every engine makes mistakes, every now and then."**

** "And apparently, so do signalmen," chuckled James.**

** "You did get the special to the steamworks, even though it was a little late."**

** "Sometimes it's better to arrive late than not at all," said Koyuki, and all the other engines agreed with her.**

**Author's Note:**

**Based on a real life event, where a new signalman sent a train down the wrong track, because he wasn't sure which lever to pull. The train had to back up down the tracks, then set off to it's right destination only a few minutes late.**


	25. Alison, Madison and Sandra

**My Own Thomas & Friends/RWS Anime Stories**

**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**

**Alison, Madison and Sandra**

** Old Slow Coach is an old railway coach that Thomas and Percy once saved from being scrapped. Some of the engines know her as 'Old Slow Coach' but she goes by another name 'Sandra'.**

** She was used for a while as a workmen's cottage after being saved, but now there was talk that her services there weren't going to be needed.**

** "What shall I do?" she groaned.**

** She didn't have long to wait, as Thomas came up.**

** "Don't worry," he called, "you're not going back to the Smelters yard, you're going to my branch line, we need an extra coach on that line."**

** "Oh that will be lovely," she smiled.**

** Thomas soon changed tracks and buffered up to Sandra, then he pulled her to the branch line along with his coaches, Annie and Clarabel.**

** Out of the branch line, Emily was puffing along with her coaches called 'Madison' and 'Alison', they are often silent, and rarely talk.**

** "I wish you two would say something," Emily puffed, "Thomas talks with his coaches all the time."**

** Still the two coaches said nothing.**

** "At least Annie and Clarabel spoke to me when I took them out by accident."**

** Before long, Emily pulled into the station, just as Thomas arrived with his train.**

** "Emily," he said, "I would like to introduce you to Old Slow Coach, her real name is excatly Sandra and she is going to be helping you with the passengers."**

** "Oh that is grand," smiled Emily, "I have a feeling, we're going to do just fine."**

** "I think so too," smiled Sandra.**

** As they started their work, Sandra could see that the two coaches weren't saying much. One night, she decided to ask why.**

** "We're shy," said Madison, "we've never spoken to an engine before."**

** "The last engine we used to work with, was always horrid," added Alison, "she used to biff us around and told us, time and again to 'Shut up!', and said coaches and engines can never be friends."**

** "That's rubbish," huffed Sandra, "engines and coaches can be friends, if you look over to Thomas and his coaches, they have a great friendship."**

** "Maybe so," said Madison, "but we're not enterily sure if we should talk to Emily, what would she say to us?"**

** "She would probably tell us to shut up as well," sighed Alison.**

** Daisy had heard what the two coaches and decided it would be a good idea to talk to Emily, the following morning.**

** She told Emily, the following morning all about what the three coaches were talking about.**

** "I would never say anything like that to anyone," said Emily, "I'm always kind to my coaches, just like Thomas is with Annie and Clarabel."**

** "It might be a good idea to tell them that," said Toby.**

** "I don't think they would believe me."**

** "Maybe they will if you show them how friendly you are, I remember I did the first time I was introduced to Henritta. She was quiet for a long time, until I started to show her that I was a friendly engine and before long we became good friends."**

** "That is a good sugestion, thanks Toby."**

** Emily's Driver pushed in the regulator and Emily puffed on her way to collect the coaches.**

** As they puffed along, the two dark green coaches were still being silent - Emily thought about what Toby said, "I have to show them that I am a kind engine."**

** Then she had an idea - as they puffed along, Emily began to hum a little tune, then she started to sing. Sandra soon joined in on the singing, then Madison broke her vow of silence and sang along with them.**

** It took a little longer for Alison but at last, she joined in and before long everyone was singing and humming out the small tune Emily had started.**

** They ran perfectly to time, all day long - sometimes they would even arrive earlier than expected.**

** "Well that's one way to show your coaches that you are a kind engine," smiled Thomas as he watched Emily puff past.**

** That night, the four of them talked for hours and hours, until it time for Emily to return to the sheds.**

** "Emily," called Alison.**

** "Yes? What can I do for you my friends?"**

** "We were just wondering," said Madison, "will we be doing any singing tomorrow?"**

** "Of course we can," she smiled, "as long as it's okay with you Sandra."**

** "That's okay with me," she smiled happily.**

** So it was settled, from that day onwards neither Madison or Alison were ever quiet, they would sing with Emily and Sandra as they went along the branch line. They do this alot, why someone even called them 'The Engine and coaches' group, the only singing train to roll down the tracks.**


	26. Thomas Steams Into Action

**My Own Thomas & Friends/RWS Anime Stories**

**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**

**Thomas Steams Into Action**

** Early on one warm summer's day, the engines were just getting fired up. They could see Toby's driver reading the newspaper.**

** "You're hardly going to believe this," he was saying, "but it seems that a criminal has escaped from jail the other night, the police are advising everyone to keep a look out for him."**

** "He sounds really dangerous," said Percy, who was shaking in fear.**

** "Which is why everyone is being asked to keep a look out," said Toby, "we all should, especially during the afternoon branch line runs."**

** Alison and Madison looked worried as they listened in, Sandra and Daisy did their best to calm the two coaches down.**

** "There's nothing to worry about," said Thomas, "I have a strong feeling they'll catch him before too long."**

** "I sure hope you are right," groaned Percy, "cause I don't want to meet him."**

** Soon Thomas was puffing along with Annie and Clarabel rolling smoothly behind him.**

** "Remember Thomas," said his Driver, "keep a good eye out, just in case."**

** Thomas agreed and passed the word on to Annie and Clarabel, who also promised to help.**

** Just as they were pulling into the station, Thomas and his crew saw a horrible sight - there was the man, he had something small and black in his hands. To make matters worse, a poor young woman was standing close to him, while he pointed it at her.**

** "Stay back!" he shouted, "I mean it!"**

** The passengers and the station staff stood far back, but they were worried for the woman.**

** "Isn't there anything we can do?" asked Thomas.**

** "Sorry Thomas, there isn't. We can't put that young woman in danger," said his Driver.**

** The man was looking really angry, he shouted demands that wanted to escape and he said no one was going to catch him.**

** Suddenly Thomas had an idea, "what if we build up my steam preasure, then I'll blow steam to blind the man, that should give the woman a chance to escape."**

** "That's a good idea Thomas," said his Driver, "but it's too risky, unless there's any police officers near by."**

** Sure enough there was one, he was standing behind the crowd, asking the man to let the woman go.**

** "And go back to jail? NEVER!" shouted the man.**

** "I think now is a good time to put that plan into action," said Thomas.**

** So the fireman got to work, placing more coal into Thomas' fire, while the Driver did his best to build up the steam preasure.**

** "Alright Thomas, when I say so, blow your steam...NOW!"**

** He turned the handle and Thomas let out a huge wheesh of steam.**

** "WHEEEEESH!"**

** The man was startled by the steam, the young woman was able to get away and the officer was able to go in. When the steam had cleared, Thomas could see that the officer had the man in handcuffs.**

** "Thank you Thomas," said the officer, "we've been looking for this man for some time."**

** The man looked over to Thomas and shot him a dirty look.**

** Later that day, the Fat Controller came to speak with Thomas.**

** "Normally I don't allow engines to blow steam in the stations unless passengers are on board," he paused impressively, "but this time was okay, you saved the young woman's life. Well done, Thomas."**

** "Thank you sir, but how is she?"**

** "She's okay, just a little shaken."**

** When Thomas went out with last branch line train of the day, he could see the young woman standing outside of the library, she waved happily to Thomas.**

** "Well would you look at that," smiled the Driver.**

** There was a sign which read 'come visit Thomas' reading corner', "she's the librarian," said the fireman, "and by the looks of it, she's thanking Thomas by naming a small part of the library for him."**

** Thomas smiled happily and blew his whistle cheerfully as the young woman continued to wave.**

** As for the man, he went back to jail, grumbling at being beaten by a tank engine.**


	27. Henry's Megatrain

**My Own Thomas & Friends/RWS Anime Stories**

**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**

**Henry's Megatrain**

** The Fat Controller had been asked by several businesses for some of his Sodor coal, as it was some of the best coal in the world.**

** He had agreed, but now he had a problem. While Donald and Douglas could deal with some of the coal trucks, they couldn't do it alone. Neville often helped, but he was needed elsewhere half the time.**

** So the Fat Controller came to the sheds to ask his main line engines for help.**

** "I need one of you engines to help, down at the coaling plant."**

** "Can I help out?" asked Koyuki.**

** "Sorry Koyuki, but I need a main line engine to take the coal." He looked around at his engines, he didn't know which one to send.**

** "You would think some engines would offer to help," whispered Henry to James, "it's just coal trucks after all."**

** "Is that so...Sir, Henry says he would love to help."**

** "Very well then," smiled the Fat Controller, "thank you so much Henry."**

** Before Henry could protest, the Fat Controller had already got into his car and drove away. **

** "Working at the coaling plant," he groaned, "why can't Murdoch, Niki or Hiro do the job?"**

** "Because we're going to be busy," said Niki, "Niki is pulling a goods train, Hiro's pulling passengers and Murdoch is taking a goods train to the Other Railway."**

** "Don't sweat it Henry," chuckled James, "it's only coal trucks after all."**

** "I rather be working with the Flying Kipper," he muttered. His Driver pushed in the regulator and Henry started on his way.**

** Donald, Douglas and Neville were indeed happy to see him.**

** "Thank goodness you have come," smiled Neville, "we would have fallen behind without your help Henry."**

** "Och aye," agreed Donald, "wee were fallin' far behind, until yoo showed up Henry."**

** Henry didn't say anything. He puffed over to his first train of coal trucks and towed them down to the docks.**

** When he arrived, he could see Salty, Rosie and Charlie shunting the coal trucks into place.**

** "More trucks for us?" asked Charlie.**

** "Yes," Henry groaned, "and plenty more on the way."**

** "Thank you," smiled Charlie, "with this huge amount of coal trucks coming into the docks, Rosie, Salty and I are having a little contest to see how many trucks we can shunt to Cranky."**

** "How many have you shunted?"**

** "I've shunted twenty trucks already."**

** "I've shunted thirty nine trucks," called Rosie, "and Salty has shunted thirty five trucks."**

** Charlie was in complete shock. Henry was uncoupled from his trucks and he puffed off, light engine, all the way back to the coaling plant.**

** When he returned, he found two trains of coal trucks waiting for him.**

** "That's a lot of trucks," said the Driver, "I wonder why Neville hasn't taken the other train."**

** The yard manager came over and explained, "Neville has broken down, Molly has taken him to the steamworks. Now we're going have to ask you to please take all those trucks to the docks."**

** "All of them?" asked Henry, "but both trains are too long for me to take alone."**

** "Can't be helped," said the yard manager, "either you take the trains or we miss the deadline. All the coal is suppose to reach the docks before the sun goes down."**

** "Come on then," sighed the Driver, "we'll just have to take both trains."**

** Henry changed tracks and was coupled up to the two trains. Each one had about fifteen loaded coal trucks and now Henry had thirty trucks.**

** Before they were to leave, Douglas puffed up.**

** "Soory to bother yoo," he said, "but would ye mund takin' another train?"**

** "Three trains together?" groaned Henry, he really didn't want to take another train, but he knew that he had to help, "place your trucks in front of me, I'll push them along."**

** So Douglas coupled his twenty loaded trucks in front of Henry, then brought a brake van for the front of his train.**

** "Fifty loaded coal trucks and not all empty either," said his Driver, "it's a megatrain for sure, do you think you can handle this load?"**

** "I'll try my best," said Henry, but even he was starting to have some doubts.**

** With a blast of the guard's whistle, Henry was ready to go - sort of. Henry's wheels span on the rails, while his mega-train didn't move.**

** "GET...MOVING...YOU...MOVE!" he shouted.**

** At last, the entire train started it's journey down the main lines.**

** He wasn't too far from the coaling plant, when Henry began to fell tired.**

** "I...need...to...rest...I...need...to...rest," he panted, "but...I...will...keep...going...I...will...keep...going."**

** "That's it, well done Henry!" cried his crew, "you're doing it old boy!"**

** Henry continued on with more determination, his smoke poured high into the air, his wheels span slowly but surely, his cheeks were going red, but he still continued on.**

** Then finally with the last ounce of strength he had, Henry puffed into the docks.**

** "We...did...it...we...did...it," panted Henry.**

** Charlie, Rosie and Salty wasted no time in shunting the trucks. In the end, Salty won the little contest and BoCo was called to bring the last train to the docks.**

** "You did a good job today Henry," he said, "one engine with fifty loaded coal trucks, that's a new Sodor record."**

** "Well I don't go out to set records," said Henry, "I'm just an engine trying to do his job."**

** It wasn't long before every engine heard about Henry's mega-train, especially James, who was in complete shock.**

** "Maybe Henry was right," he said, "maybe I should do the job next time."**


	28. Harold Takes a Dip

**My Own Thomas & Friends/RWS Anime Stories**

**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**

**Harold Takes a Dip**

** For years, Harold the Helicopter has a been a good friend and a hero to everyone on Sodor. Whenever one of the engines gets in trouble, Harold is always there as Percy found out years ago.**

** Still like everyone else, Harold can get himself into some mishaps, like the time he took too many mailbags and crashed into a haybale. Percy sometimes teased him about the accident.**

** "Make sure you don't take too much cargo today," he would say cheekily, "unless you like making special stops at the farm."**

** Harold knew Percy was only teasing, but he was worried.**

** "I don't want that to happen again," he thought to himself.**

** Since Harold's accident, the airport manager has made a weight limit, which means now Harold and the other planes had to carry less than their usual amount. Which meant now that more mail had to be taken by rails, Percy and Thomas never minded this, but Tom did.**

** "There's more on my van nowadays," he was saying one day, "Harold used to take half the load, but now he takes less and less, if this keeps up, my van will be overloaded with parcels and letters."**

** "Serves him right," huffed Percy, "he did make fun of the post train once."**

** "Maybe so Percy," said Thomas, "but I think it is better to forget about that."**

** "Easier said than done Thomas," said Tom, "ah well, at least it's not as bad as taking all the post on a bike."**

** "That would make anyone feel grumpy," said Percy.**

** "Maybe you could talk to Harold's manager and ask him if he could allow Harold to collect more than his usual amount."**

** "We already tried Thomas," he said, "but the airport manager won't allow that."**

** "Well Harold is to blame," continued Percy, "his pilot did say they should make a few trips, but he just said 'I'd be as slow as Percy'."**

** "Over confidence can get to all of us," sighed Thomas, remembering his past experiences.**

** "You are right Thomas," said Tom, "no matter now, I don't mind the extra runs and I'm sure you engines don't mind."**

** "Of course not," they both said in unison.**

** Harold was sitting at his airport, feeling down.**

** "I wish I could prove myself again," he groaned.**

** "Oh well," his pilot said, "it's all for the best, this way you won't have another accident. Besides Tom and the engines don't mind the extra runs. I think it's better if we stick with rescues."**

** Harold sighed deeply, he knew his pilot was right. Just then, a man came running into Harold's hanger with an urgent message.**

** "A motor-boat is stuck near Brendam," he said, "and there's no one nearby to help."**

** "We're on our way," said the Pilot.**

** He confirmed it with the airport manager, then he climbed into Harold and flew away to the rescue.**

** The wind had started to pick up that day, Harold could feel it as he flew past the docks. Soon he reached the stranded boaters.**

** "I'll lower a rope down to them," cried the man, he opened up Harold's door and stood out on one of Harold's legs. He tossed the rope down to the boaters, one of them tied the mast of the boat to the rope and the rescuer tied the rope to Harold's leg.**

** Then it happened, Harold could feel the strong winds blowing again, only stronger than before.**

** "Get back inside," cried the pilot, "I have a feeling we're going down!"**

** The rescuer climbed back in and was about to close the door, when the wind blew hard at Harold pushing him to the dock areas. Then it happened - the rope snapped and the boaters watched as Harold fell to the waters.**

** "Help!" he cried, "I don't want to go for a swim!"**

** There was nothing he could do, as he splashed into the waters and fell upside down.**

** The Pilot and the rescuer came up in less than a minute, both gasped for air and thankfully weren't hurt.**

** Soon rescuers came to help, another boat towed the stranded boaters, while a special crane boat lifted a wet and cold Harold onto it's deck.**

** When they reached the docks, Cranky the Crane looked down at him and laughed.**

** "First Henry, then Harvey, then Thomas and now you? Am I always suppose to pick up heavy machines?"**

** Harold said nothing more. Cranky lifted Harold off the barge and onto Hank's flatbed, as he was towed back to the airport for repairs.**

** Harold was worried what his manager was going to say, he was due to find out, "I'm glad to see that you're okay Harold," he said, "I know this accident was not your fault."**

** "Maybe it was," he groaned, "I should have known..."**

** "You couldn't have known Harold, the winds today were stronger than ever, so you're not to blame."**

** One of the workers came up, "it won't take us long to repair Harold," he said.**

** "That's good," said the manager, "I would like him repaired as soon as possible, then I want him to help with the mail again."**

** "I guess I'll be carrying less than before," he sighed.**

** "Not a chance," smiled the manager, "I have decided to allow you to carry your old usual amount again, provided you don't take more than you can carry."**

** "I promise sir," said Harold, "I won't let you down."**

** "I know you won't," smiled the manager.**

** Soon Harold was repaired and flew like a new helicopter again, he was glad to pitch in and help with the post again, although Percy didn't.**

** "Show off," he muttered.**

** "Oh well," smiled Tom, "at least now, we won't have more than what we can carry."**

** Even though he never said it, Percy had to admit that Tom was right.**

**Author's Note:**

**Based on the real life event of a accident that wasn't suppose to happen for a soap opera. The actor stood out on the legs of the helicopter and tossed the rope down to the boaters, the pilot told him to get back in. As he does that, the helicopter hits an air pocket and loses control, then it falls into the water. Thankfully the actor and the pilot were able to get out alive, they came up a minute after the helicopter fell.**


	29. Hanging By a Thread

**My Own Thomas & Friends/RWS Anime Stories**

**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**

**Hanging By A Thread**

** Jeremy the Jet plane was feeling bored one day as he was waiting for his annual inspection to be over.**

** "I want to get out there and fly again," he groaned, "can't you hurry up?"**

** "We'll be done soon," said one of the workers, "it's better to be safe than crash to the ground."**

** Jeremy knew they were right and went silent for a few more hours.**

** They were just about finished when Jeremy noticed Douglas coming by with a goods train, he was looking very cross.**

** "What's wrong?" he asked the scottish engine.**

** "Tiger Moth," he grumbled, "yon plane is oot of control again."**

** Sure enough, Tiger Moth came out of nowhere and buzzed around the hanger before he flew away.**

** "He was flyin' around me funnel this mornin'," grumbled Douglas, "he ought to knaw better by now."**

** "It's not him," sighed Jeremy, "it's his pilot, he flies around dangerously. I often heard him say that he lives for the adventure."**

** "He needs too be careful, oor he'll have an accident."**

** With that said, Douglas pushed some trucks into a nearby siding and puffed away.**

** Douglas was right, as Tiger Moth, his pilot and Jeremy were due to find out one morning. Tiger Moth was flying around the airport, going around all the buildings and flying too low.**

** Jeremy had just been brought out for his test flight, he shivered at the cold winds.**

** "I wish I could fly south for the winter," he grumbled.**

** "What do you think you look like, a Canada goose?" asked his pilot, "now stop sulking and let's go!"**

** Jeremy's engines started up with a roar, he ran down the runaway and was slowly taking off when Tiger Moth came out of nowhere.**

** "Look Out!" cried Jeremy.**

** Tiger Moth flew in a different direction, then there was trouble...the bi-plane got caught in the heavy winds from Jeremy's jets and flew around wildly, spinning in circles.**

** "I think I lost my lunch," groaned the Pilot.**

** Then he could see the ground, the pilot shut his eyes and held on while Tiger Moth flew towards the ground while being upside down.**

** When the crash didn't come, the pilot his eyes and noticed that Tiger Moth was still in the air, but the Bi-plane was now...hanging by the phone wires.**

** "Oh no," groaned the pilot.**

** The wire sat in between the wheel and the leg, sitting in between the two.**

** Jeremy made an emergency landing, then his pilot ran inside the hanger to phone for help.**

** When the fire bargade arrived, they couldn't believe their eyes.**

** "Sure gives a new meaning to the term, 'hanging by a thread'," said one of them.**

** "It does," agreed the fire cheif, "alright boys, let's go to work..." then he smelled the gas from the engine, as it dripped to the ground, "get some water there!"**

** The firemen wasted no time in spraying the water onto the ground where the fuel was.**

** The fire cheif looked up at Tiger Moth, "I hope that one wheel can support the plane and the pilot for a little while longer...I only hope that the winds don't pick up."**

** They soon got to work, they brought over one of their engines, it's arm was lifted up with the special rescue basket, but there was another problem.**

** "We can't reach him," cried the fireman, "move the basket forward more!"**

** "We can't!" cried another fireman, "if we do, then the whole plane will fall."**

** The fireman in the rescue basket looked on to the pilot who was looking a little sick from hanging upside down, then he came up with an idea.**

** He opened the side of the basket, then he moved as close as he could to cockpit. The pilot carefully took off his seatbeat, then moved slowly towards the fireman.**

** The fireman had his left knee out to help the pilot from slipping...it took a while, but at last, the pilot was safe and ready to come down.**

** Kelly the crane was soon called in to bring Tiger Moth safely to the ground, all that was damaged was the propeller.**

** "I'm really sorry sir," said Jeremy, that night in the hanger, "I wasn't watching where I was going..."**

** "It's not your fault Jeremy," said the airport manager, "it was that pilot who was flying around dangerously, I'm going to have a few words with him in a minute, but first I would like you to know that it wasn't you fault. The good news is that your test was a success and you'll be flying again tomorrow."**

** "Thank you sir," smiled Jeremy.**

** The manager however wasn't so cheerful with Tiger Moth's pilot and requested that he would be grounded for a few months.**

** "At least now we won't the problem of you flying around dangerously. Hopefully by that time, you'll learn to fly like a real pilot and follow the rules."**

** We can only hope, can't we?**

**Author's Note:**

**This story was based on the real life event of a plane 'hanging by a thread', after being caught in the big jet's wind from the engines. The firefighters had to spray the fuel on the ground first, then rescue the pilot. The basket couldn't get to the cockpit, so the fireman held out his left knee to help the pilot to safety. The whole rescue operatation took four hours, the pilot is okay and the only damage to the plane was the broken propeller.**


	30. Flying Engines

**My Own Thomas & Friends/RWS Anime Stories**

**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**

**Flying Engines**

** All the narrow gauge engines remember the infamous incident of when Sir Handel had an argument with George the Steamroller and caused a small accident. They were hoping not to have to do that again, Sir Handel especially.**

** "Thanks goodness for the fence," he said one night, "other wise those smart attic cars and lorries will derail my train again."**

** "Better you than them," muttered Duncan cheekily.**

** "We still need to take care out there," said Duke firmly, "drivers can still break through the fence, then we will be in trouble."**

** "Duke's right," agreed Rheneas, "although I would advise everyone to watch out for the speed twins."**

** "Who?" Duncan and Sir Handel asked together.**

** "I know those two," said Sakura, "I see them everytime they race by that part of the line."**

** "From what I have heard," said Fearless Freddie, "those two are the daredevils of the road. They have gotten into trouble many times before and they still race dangerously on the roads."**

** "That just proves Duke's point," said Rheneas, "we need to take care out there, especially if we see those two red cars."**

** Early the next morning, Duncan was puffing along with a goods train. He had just passed the crossing, when he noticed two red cars coming down the road at great speed.**

** "Those must be the roadway daredevils," he thought to himself.**

** Indeed they were. The Drivers were racing their cars along on the narrow road, flying at high speeds. Then one of them moved beside the other car to overtake him, but nearly smashed in the fence.**

** "Watch it!" cried Duncan's Driver and blew the whistle.**

** "I like a little excitment," said Duncan, "but not like that."**

** The car drivers continued on their way, they didn't care what they did, they were having too much fun.**

** A little later, Duncan was at the Wharf, telling Rheneas and Charlie about the daredevils of the road.**

** "I knew they would be up to their stupid tricks again," grumbled Rheneas, "they need to stop this silly game before they cause an accident."**

** "They probably won't learn until they do get into an accident," said Charlie, "I've seen that happen on the mainland railroad and even heard some stories of engines who acted the same way."**

** "It's all because of the need for speed," added Rheneas' Driver, "for those people or engines, they want to go fast and will stop at nothing to get it."**

** "Even pushing one out of the way to do it," said Duncan, "those two were doing that when I saw them."**

** "Then we better take care out there Rheneas," said his Driver.**

** "Take care out there," called Charlie.**

** "I will," said Rheneas as he backed down on his train. Then once the trucks were coupled up, Rheneas was on his way back to the yards.**

** The two red cars were racing along on the road dangerously as they got closer to the crossing. The first driver was in the lead, the second driver was cross.**

** "I'm suppose to lead," he snapped, "get out of my way!"**

** The first driver said nothing and sped up towards the crossing.**

** "That's it, you asked for it," snapped the second driver and put his foot down on the pedal and chased after his friend.**

** It was at that moment, that Rheneas came into view.**

** "There they are," he thought to himself, "they're up to their usual tricks."**

** But Rheneas couldn't have imagined what was going to happen next. The second car ran to the back of the first car, bumping it's back buffer.**

** "What are you doing?" asked the first driver.**

** The second driver didn't reply back, he just pushed, then it happened - the first car went off in a different direction and towards the wall.**

** Rheneas was able to stop, now he and his crew could only watch.**

** The car hit the fence, smashing it to bits, then it hit the rockwall hard - a little too hard. The car had hit the wall so hard that it's engine went flying and landed right at the crossing. The smashed car rolled back onto the road before it came to a stop.**

** The Driver was able to get out, as soon as he did, he layed down on his back, just as the second car came to the stop.**

** "What a crash!" he said, sounding happy to see something like that, "maybe now you'll learn never to overtake me."**

** "You're lucky that I'm okay," said the first driver, "although I wish I could say the same thing about my car."**

** Rheneas' fireman went up the line to phone for help. Soon enough Butch came to tow the car away and Kelly lifted the engine onto Nelson's lowloader.**

** "What a wreck," said Nelson, "I've never seen anything like this in my entire working life."**

** "You and me both," said Kelly.**

** The first driver wasn't badly injuried, but he and his friend were going to get an ear-full from the police when they came.**

** "You two are not allowed to drive for a few months," said the officer, "understood?"**

** "Understood," they both said sadly.**

** Rheneas was late getting back to the yards that night, he had to wait till the mess was cleared up. When he got there, the other engines were all talking about the accident.**

** "This has got to be a first," said Duke, "it's the first time I've ever heard of a flying engine."**

** "At least it wasn't my fault," muttered Sir Handel.**

** "Hopefully now, those two will learn to be a little more careful," said Freddie.**

** Rheneas certainly hoped that they would learn a lesson and Duncan knew what he was going to be talking about with Charlie, the next time he saw him.**

**Author's Note:**

**This story is based on the real life incident at the Pocono raceway on August 1st 2010, when a race car was pushed, then it hit the wall with a huge impact that the engine flew out a few feet away. The Driver was able to get out and lay down on his back for a while, thankfully he is okay.**


	31. Strikes Twice

**My Own Thomas & Friends/RWS Anime Stories**

**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**

**Strikes Twice**

** BoCo has worked on Edward's branch line for many years, but is always welcome on any of the other branch lines and on the main lines too. He might be an old diesel, but he is still as useful as ever.**

** One morning, he was shunting his trucks into the yards, he could hear James talking to Hank.**

** "I just heard that Oliver had a close call with another lorry crossing his line."**

** "That's the third one this week," said Hank, "what happened this time?"**

** "From what I heard, the lorry was taking some important cargo and the lorry's engine suddenly stalled, but it suddenly came back to life before Oliver crashed into it."**

** "That's what I call a near miss."**

** "Yes indeed," added BoCo, "Oliver was lucky not to hit that lorry, but other engines might not be so lucky."**

** "Like little Percy when he crashed into that lime cart?" asked Hank.**

** "Excatly," said BoCo.**

** "You know, it often happened back in the states. Many of my buds have told me about their encouters with trucks...opps, lorries on their line."**

** "I hope nobody was hurt," said James quietly.**

** "Thankfully all the stories I heard, the engines said that the passengers got out in time."**

** "Which only goes to prove that we must all take care on the rails," said James' Driver, "cause you never know what could be lying around the next bend."**

** James, Hank and BoCo all agreed.**

** Later on, BoCo was heading off to the China Clay Harbour to collect some trucks from Bill and Ben, when he saw up ahead, a lorry had been parked too close to the line.**

** "Stop!" he cried to his Driver.**

** BoCo's Driver applied the brakes, but it didn't do any good. BoCo ran smack into the trailer of the lorry. The only damage done was to the lorry's back doors and BoCo's left buffer now dangled like a worm on the end of a hook.**

** "Don't worry BoCo," said his Driver, "when we get back to the yards tonight, I'll stay behind to help repair your buffers. Still if I ever see the Driver of that lorry, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind."**

** Soon BoCo arrived at the China Clay Harbour, he could see Bill and Ben shunting all his trucks into line. When they were done, they came over to speak with BoCo, when Ben noticed the dangling buffer.**

** "What happened to your buffer?" he asked.**

** BoCo explained about the small encouter with the lorry, "don't worry," he said, "I'll soon have it back in place again."**

** "Just be careful," said Ben, "you know how the old saying goes, 'lightning can strike twice'."**

** "Don't be daft you silly engine," snorted Bill, "he's not on the look out for lightning."**

** "What he means," said BoCo's Driver, "is that if we could have one accident with a lorry today, then it might happen again."**

** "See?" said Ben, "I'm smarter then I look."**

** "Only because Edward has been saying that over and over again."**

** This resulted in a huge argument between the saddle tank engines. BoCo was turned around, then he was coupled up to the front of the train and set off for Wellsworth.**

** Further down the line, a lorry was driving along down the road. It's engine was making faulty noises, which made the driver worry.**

** "I'll need to have the engine looked over when I get back to the yards," the Driver thought to himself.**

** Soon he reached a crossing. He started to cross the crossing, when suddenly the engine stalled, faultered and stopped, leaving the lorry halfway across the line.**

** "Come on, come on," groaned the Driver, trying to start the engine again.**

** Then he heard the sound of a diesel appoarching, he looked to his right and saw BoCo coming.**

** "Not again," cried BoCo, "STOP!"**

** His Driver applied the brakes, but he was still going much too fast and with the weight of the train behind him, he wasn't going to stop in time.**

** BoCo drew nearer and nearer to the lorry - then he hit the lorry with a loud bang. BoCo pushed the lorry a little bit down the track, smashing the lights of the crossing and a signal, before coming to a complete stop.**

** "What happened?" groaned BoCo, who was in shock.**

** "We crashed into a lorry," said a Driver, "I sure hope nobody was hurt."**

** He got down from BoCo's cab and ran over to the lorry's cab, only to find the driver inside.**

** "Are you okay?" asked BoCo's Driver.**

** "Yes," said the lorry Driver, "it's a good thing, you only hit the trailer and not the cab."**

** The lorry driver wasn't hurt, so he was able to get out of his lorry. BoCo meanwhile, was still dazed and surprised.**

** Butch was called to haul the damaged lorry away and Edward towed BoCo to the works.**

** "I guess it's true what Ben said," said BoCo, all the way to the works, "lightning does strike twice."**

** Edward could only agree.**

** In a few days, BoCo's front end was repaired and he was sent off to work. The lorry's driver was soon driving again, but always checks over the engine of his lorry before he leaves the yards.**

** I bet you're wondering about the first lorry...well, it was the same driver, who said that his lorry had stalled in that spot, he had just gotten out to phone for help when BoCo came into view.**

** I cause that old saying is true, as the lorry driver and BoCo will agree.**

**Author's Note:**

**This story was based off two real life events. The first incident did involve a stalled truck near the line, the train's left side hit the trailer of the truck and sending it a few feet down the road. The second incident is based on the railway crossing accident on the Norfolk Southern. The truck had stalled on the crossing, just as the train came towards it. The train hit the trailer and pushed it down the line for a short distance, taking out the actual crossing lights and a signal, before coming to a stop. Thankfully in both incidents, nobody was seriously hurt and the engines had suffered a small amount of damage.**


	32. Wake Up!

**My Own Thomas & Friends/RWS Anime Stories**

**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**

**Wake Up!**

** Dennis the grey diesel is a very lazy and stubborn engine, he's always getting into trouble whenever he avoids doing any work. Despite being told off more than a dozen times by the Fat Controller, Dennis still goes on in the same old way.**

** One morning, he was sleeping in his shed, when his Driver came to see him.**

** "Come on Dennis," he said, "it's time to go to work."**

** "No," he said sleepily, "I want to sleep."**

** "You always want to sleep you silly diesel, now let's go!"**

** But Dennis, being who he was, refused to move an inch out of the shed and went off back to sleep.**

** "Wake up Dennis," cried his Driver, "it's time to go to work!"**

** Dennis could hear, but still pretended not to listen in, even when his driver blew his air horn loud and long, Dennis continued his little trick.**

** "I can't work if I stay sleeping," he thought to himself, "and if I'm asleep, then someone else will have to do my work for me."**

** Soon enough, his Driver had to give it up and went to phone for another engine to take the train.**

** James was the only other engine in the yards, he had been looking forward to a rest after taking his morning passenger train and was cross when he found out that he had to take a goods train.**

** He bumped his trucks crossly and puffed angerily away.**

** "Bother that Dennis," he grumbled under his breath, "I wish he would stop being lazy."**

** But it wasn't just James who was wishing that - all the other engines were asked at some point in the day to take Dennis' trains or do his shunting duties. They were all very cross with Dennis.**

** Meanwhile, the grey diesel shunter smiled happily to himself.**

** "This is nice," he smiled happily to himself, "I should do this more often - which is why I will do it tomorrow, I won't work, just relax in my nice shed."**

** And he did too. His Driver tried to wake him up, the inspector came and shouted at him, and even the other engines shouted and blew their whistles and air horns at him, but Dennis still continued to sleep.**

** "Come on Dennis," shouted his Driver, "it's time to get up!"**

** "You can't stay here all day," added the inspector, "the other engines all have their own work to do, they can't waste time doing your jobs for you."**

** "I can't help it if I'm sleepy," he yawned, "I need my sleep if I want to work again."**

** "Maybe he does have a good point," said the driver, "maybe this shed is too noisy for him and that's properly keeping him up."**

** "Well in that case," said the inspector, pausing impressivly, "maybe it would be better if he stayed - somewhere else."**

** Dennis' eyes open wide in shock, "What? Ah...no, you don't need..."**

** "If it means you get a good night's sleep, then it's the right thing to do."**

** Dennis didn't think so, he liked sleeping in the Knapford sheds, if he was sleeping anywhere else, then he would ever get any sleep.**

** "I guess I could try to work," he said meekily.**

** "Alright then," said the Driver, "then we'll go look for a new shed for you."**

** Now Dennis was worried, he didn't want to move away from his home, plus he didn't want to lose any sleep. "Maybe it won't be so bad," he thought to himself, "and maybe I could play my little trick there too."**

** But his plan wasn't going to work as well as he had thought. His new shed was quite old with lots of holes in the walls and in the roof. It sat in a lonely part of the countryside and was only big enough for one engine, worst still animals would pop in anytime and make so much noise that Dennis didn't get much sleep.**

** Despite that, he still worked and grew more and more tired with each day that passed.**

** The inspector and his driver couldn't understand it, "we thought this would help you Dennis," said the inspector, "but by the looks of things, it's only getting worse."**

** "Yes sir," groaned Dennis sleepily, "to be honest I don't like my new shed at all."**

** "Maybe we should try somewhere else," said the Driver, "then maybe Dennis can get a good night's rest and be ready for work the next day."**

** "I'll see what I can do," said the inspector.**

** They decided to try the sheds near the docks, where Salty the dockside diesel and Ryan the late night helper engine slept. But try as he might, Dennis couldn't sleep here either, because Salty would be telling off his stories.**

** "It's a wonder he doesn't sleep at Knapford anymore," groaned Dennis to himself.**

** Then they tried the sheds at the smelters, 'Arry and Bert were pleased to share their shed with a fellow diesel and they greeted him when he came in.**

** I'm sorry to say, that Dennis didn't get much sleep here either, cause he would hear the diesels talk about the tricks they could pull on steam engines.**

** "Not the kind of talk I want to hear," groaned Dennis again.**

** As time went on, Dennis would sleep in other sheds around the island, but each shed was just as bad and just as noisy and he never got any sleep.**

** "I just don't get it Dennis," said the inspector, "everywhere you go, you have trouble sleeping and each morning, you look worse and worse, I'm starting to think that there isn't a shed good enough for you."**

** "I can think of one place," he said, "why not send me back to Knapford sheds?"**

** "But that's where all this trouble began."**

** "I think it will be good if I did stay there."**

** So the inspector and the Driver agreed and allowed Dennis to stay there for the night. Needless to say, he got a very good night's rest and did great with his work, the next day.**

** "Alright then Dennis," said the inspector, "you can stay at Knapford sheds."**

** "I just wonder why you wouldn't wake up before," pondered the Driver.**

** Dennis decided not to tell him, but to this day he has promised himself that he will never do that silly trick of his again. He is still lazy and stubborn, but he does more work nowadays than he did before.**

** Maybe someday he will lose his bad habit, I guess time will only tell, won't it?**


	33. Unsafe Runaway

**My Own Thomas & Friends/RWS Anime Stories**

**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**

**Unsafe Runaway**

** Madge is a busy flatbed lorry that works in the hills where the Narrow Gauge engines work. She takes loads to many of the places, where the rails cannot go to.**

** She is a friend to all the little engines and the Thin Controller too, they know that she really useful and will never let them down. Although if you could hear Sir Handel talk the other night, you could see that he thought otherwise of Madge's usefulness.**

** "With Madge around, this means we're losing a lot of our business," he grumbled.**

** "What are you grumbling about now?" asked Sakura, who was trying to get a good rest for a late night train.**

** "I'm saying that we should be doing this jobs, not that silly lorry!"**

** "That's enough Sir Handel," snapped Skarloey crossly, "I will not allow you to insult Madge like that. She's a dear sweet lorry that has worked with us for many years, she would never dream of replacing us."**

** "That's what they all say," sniffed Sir Handel, "then you discover their dark sides."**

** "Not true," called out Duncan, who was cross with Sir Handel's attitude, "some of them are nice, like Bertie, Butch, Kelly and how about Kevin from the steamworks?"**

** "They're not real lorries," snapped Sir Handel crossly, "I'm talking about those who carry cargo. Like Bulgy, or those three horrid lorries that came years ago."**

** "As recalled Sir Handel," Peter Sam said, "those horrid lorries were sent away and never returned."**

** "And Bulgy has become a better behaved bus since his mistakes with passengers," said Rusty, "why just the other day I was having a nice conversation with him about the work he does."**

** "Well it is true that some lorries can be badly behaved," added in Rheneas, "there are plenty of them who are kind to offer us some help."**

** "So I suggest you shut up on the subject," agreed Duncan.**

** Sir Handel did subside into silence, but he still didn't trust lorries and by the looks of it, he wasn't going to be changing his mind any time soon.**

** The very next morning, Sir Handel was hauling an important load of fragile china plates to the transfer yards, where Molly was waiting to take them.**

** As he puffed along, Sir Handel began to feel a little sick in the boiler.**

** "Bother!" he grumbled, "what's wrong now?"**

** "I think your boiler is going out," said his Driver, "you haven't had a full overhaul since you first came to this railway after all."**

** "Or maybe it has a lot to do with the extra work we did down at the stone quarry," added the fireman.**

** To pervent any damage to the boiler, the crew brought Sir Handel to a complete stop near the infamous level crossing, then the guard ran back up the line to inform the Thin Controller about the problem.**

** It was then that Madge came into view, "hello Sir Handel," she called happily, "what's the matter with you?"**

** Sir Handel said nothing, he just sulked.**

** His Driver answered the question, "something's gone wrong with Sir Handel, we think it has a lot to do with his boiler," then he looked back to the trucks, "can you take this load to the transfer yards for us, it needs to get to Molly."**

** "Of course we can," smiled Madge, "if that's okay with you my dear driver."**

** He chuckled quietly, "I don't see why not, we're on our way to the transfer yards anyways, we'll be more than glad to take your loads there."**

** The Driver and fireman helped Madge's driver to load her up with the fragile china plates, it took a while because they were indeed heavy.**

** As last they were done and Madge's driver was just securing their cargo when Sakura came into view.**

** "Please don't say anything," grumbled Sir Handel.**

** "I won't," said Sakura, "you've suffered enough already."**

** Sir Handel sulked as Sakura pushed him away, then Madge set out on her way.**

** Further down the road from the infamous crossing, there was a small hill that ran down to a small gravel pit. If vehicles should run off the road, then they could use the ramp to slow their vehicles to a complete stop.**

** Sadly however, this location has been called unsafe as many accidents have occured here many times in the past.**

** Madge was slowing making her way down the hill with her heavy load, the Driver was concerned because it was a little too much for his old lorry.**

** "I guess we'll need that gravel pit to slow down," he sighed, "sorry old girl."**

** "That's okay," she sighed and rolled on down the road to that area.**

** Nearby at the gravel pit, a cameraman was doing a short film on the unsafe area for the local news.**

** "I don't know why they can't fix this pit," he groaned, "someone's bound to get hurt sooner or later."**

** He was right as he heard a lorry coming down the road to the pit. Before the cameraman could react and warn the driver, Madge had already gone past.**

** She ran over the first bump, then she hit the second bump which acted more like a wall instead a nice soft landing spot. Madge and her tailer went up in the air for a split second before her entire right side went crashing to the ground with a dull thud.**

** The cameraman couldn't believe what he was seeing. Then he saw Madge's driver climb out of the cab and walking away from the crash.**

** "Are you okay?" asked the cameraman.**

** "I think so," groaned the Driver.**

** It was lucky for them that Harold the Helicopter was in the area and he had seen the crash too. The driver had only a few scars, so once Harold was landed, the pilot helped the driver by giving him a few bandages.**

** Madge just layed there, dazed and confused. Her entire right side had been scrathed and dented, the windows were now cracked open and her right side door had broken off. Her wheels had also been ripped off and the cargo she was carrying was now a bunch of pieces.**

** Later that day, she was towed in by Butch with Kelly running along side. The Thin Controller was there to inspect the damage.**

** "Goodness me," he gasped, "two of my machines out of action in one day."**

** "I'm sorry sir," Madge groaned, "I never meant to get into an accident like that."**

** "It's okay Madge," he said calmly, "these things happen and don't worry about the damaged china plates, some are still in one piece so they have been taken to the transfer yards and I have already explained about the rest to the Fat Controller."**

** "In the meantime, you will need to go for repairs, cause we are going to need you to help out again."**

** "Thank you sir," she smiled as Butch towed her away.**

** Then the Thin Controller turned to Sir Handel, "and you can go to the engine works as soon as Niki comes by the Wharf later."**

** "What about my work sir?" asked Sir Handel, "I know you have lots of engines already, but they might be a little busy with their own work."**

** "I am aware of that Sir Handel and for the short while, I will borrow a new engine to do your jobs."**

** Sir Handel groaned, "is it a steam engine or a diesel?"**

** "Diesel," said the Thin Controller and walked away. Sir Handel was a lost for words, he was replaced by a diesel, as he thought.**

** "As soon as I get back, I'll show this 'diesel' what a real engine can do."**

** But he said it only to himself.**

**Author's Note:**

**The accident on the hill near the gravel pit was based a real life event was a runaway truck ramp that was called 'unsafe'. A cameraman was doing a short film of the ramp when a truck came out of nowhere and ran over the first bump and ran into the second bump, which acted like a wall, then the truck fell flat on it's right side. The Driver escaped the accident with a few minor scars, while the truck had been smashed badly.**


	34. Dan Pulls Threw

**My Own Thomas & Friends/RWS Anime Stories**

**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**

**Dan Pulls Threw**

** When the news got out that a new diesel was coming to the narrow gauge railway, some of the little engines started to worry, while others were eager to meet the new comer.**

** "Why are some of the engines worrying other the new arrival?" Sakura asked Skarloey.**

** "It's mostly because they don't want to be outsmarted by a new engine," he explained, "it's happened many times on the Fat Controller's railway many times before, and by the looks of it all, it's going to happen here too."**

** "It doesn't seem fare though, I mean what if the new engine is a friendly newcomer?"**

** "You never know," said her Driver, "all we can do is wait and find out for ourselfs."**

** The next morning, Smudger was pulling a goods train down to the Wharf. As he rolled into the yards, he spotted the new diesel.**

** He was a very long engine, painted in a crimson red look and white roof and he had a smile on his face.**

** "He looks friendly enough," said the Driver.**

** "Let's see if he is," said Smudger as they came to a stop close to the diesel, "hello there newcomer! I'm Smudger, what's your name?"**

** The diesel looked over to Smudger and still smiling, he replied, "my name is Danial, but my friends all know as Dan, it's an honor to meet a real steam engine."**

** Smudger was surprised, "you like working with steam engines?"**

** "To be fare with you, I've never worked with steam engines before. Many of the diesels I've worked along side with in the past have all spoken of steam engines, some were kind words and others...not so much."**

** "I can understand," groaned Smudger, "so am I the first steam engine you have ever met?"**

** "No, I've met many of them, one of which I safed from the smelters."**

** Smudger wanted to know all about it, but he was needed elsewhere, so he said goodbye to Dan and chugged off to do his next job.**

** After a long day's work, the engines were returning to the sheds, all except for Duncan, who had the late night duties tonight. Smudger soon pulled in and told the engines about Dan.**

** "Seems like a nice engine to me," smiled Sakura.**

** "Indeed," agreed Duke, "I would like to talk to him when he comes in."**

** "Looks like you're going to get your chance," said Mac, "cause he's coming right now!"**

** Indeed it was the very same crimson red diesel, Smudger had been talking about. He was purring smoothly to the sheds. All the other engines all introduced themselves to him, he was pleased to meet them all and to talk with Smudger again.**

** "I wish I could work here forever," sighed Dan, "but I'm only here until Sir Handel and Madge return."**

** The engines were upset at that too, "still," called out Rheneas, "we hope you'll enjoy your stay here with us."**

** "Thank you."**

** "Dan," called Smudger, "you were telling me earlier how you once saved an engine from scrap."**

** "Oh yes," he smiled, "I remember that day very well, I would be honored to tell this to all of you, if you would like."**

** All the engines happily agreed.**

** "Okay then, you see it all happened when I was young and still new to the railway I came from..."**

** "I worked in a very big rail yard, there were plenty of trucks and coaches and lots of diesels. On one siding was a long line of steam engines. They were all asking to be put back into service, but many of the other diesels and workers just told them to shut up."**

** "It was only a week after I came to the yards when I was asked to 'remove' one of the steam engines."**

** " 'Please don't!' he cried to me, 'I've still got lots of life in me, please don't scrap me!' "**

** " 'I wish I didn't have to, but orders are...' it was then I came up with a good idea, but waited till I was reaching the main line. This part of the line crossed over the standard gauge line, quite like at your Wharf. Anyways, with my driver's kind co-operation, he overheated my engines and I broke down then and there."**

** "You broke down on the crosslines?" asked Mighty.**

** "Yes," smiled Dan, "then I told my steam engine friend not worry, 'I won't start up again until you are safe from scrap!' "**

** " 'Thank you,' the engine smiled at me, 'you are a true friend for risking your reputation just to help me.' "**

** " 'I believe that what the term 'friends' is for, we stand up for each other and defend each other when we need to.' "**

** "He just smiled happily. Needless to say, not all the workers were pleased with me and demanded that I move my, as they said it 'giant size engine off the rails'. I simply smiled and said 'I will not move, until my steam engine friend here is safe.' "**

** " 'Get this into your fans,' a workmen told me, 'steam is useless, all this engine is good for, is scrap!' "**

** "The steamer shivered, but I didn't, I still refused to move. Best of all, my driver continued to overheat my engines, everytime they were repaired and I continued to break down."**

** "Didn't you cause a hold up on the big engine's lines too?" asked Peter Sam.**

** "Indeed I did, but it was mostly a line to some of their old steam engines."**

** The engines quietly chuckled along as Dan continued his story.**

** "I stayed there all that time, many of the steam engines of both sizes were cheering me on as I kept up my 'heroic deed' as they said it best."**

** "As the sun setted, the workers gave it up and I spent the best part of the night talking with the engines, they were great company, especially the engine in front of me. He often spoke of running along down the tracks, pulling coaches or trucks and seeing people wave to them."**

** " 'I hope to one day, do that all over again and see those happy faces again,' he said to me."**

** "I smiled back to him and said, 'don't worry my friend, you will get to see that again. All of you will!' I called to all the engines, 'mark my words, I will not move until you are all safe!' "**

** "One of the big pacific engines called out 'you might be able to safe some of us, but not all of us. Face it, young diesel, we're finished!' "**

** " 'No, you're not! I'm making you all a promise and that's what I'm going to do! Trust me!' "**

** " 'He's been true to his word so far,' said the engine in front of me, 'he would never betray us now.' "**

** "The pacific went silent for a while, then he looked over to all the rest of the engines and back at me, 'if you save all of us, then I will be proud to call you my friend.' "**

** " 'Don't you worry, I won't back down on my promise.' "**

** "The next morning, the battle went on and on, as the workers wanted all the steamers gone, even some of the bigger diesels of the big engine's lines went to move the steamers away."**

** " 'I PROMISED! I PROMISED!' I shouted in pain, by now I felt like my engines were going to burst and I was feeling sick."**

** " 'You did your best,' said the steamer in front of me, 'but I guess we're done for, just give up.' "**

** " 'NO!' I shouted, as another shunter tried to pull me away, 'I WILL NEVER GIVE UP!' "**

** "It certainly was loud in the yards that day, as I refused to move and my driver kept the brakes on. Workers tried to get into my cab, but my driver locked the doors. It continued on until we saw the controller come out with some important looking man."**

** " 'I'm sorry about this sir,' said the foreman, 'but this stupid diesel won't allow us to take these engines to the scrap yards'."**

** " 'Well there's no need to go there', he said, then he looked over to me, 'you have done a good deed. These men here are looking to open a museum and they would like all these engines. How many are there left?' "**

** " 'At least forty useless engines sir,' groaned the foreman, 'but why them, they're out of date! We have diesels, some which are better than this engine', again he looked over to me."**

** " 'As I said, these men would like to take these engines to a museum and allow others to look at the great machines that started railroading off to a good start'."**

** " 'And thanks to you Dan,' said the museum owner, 'we now have forty engines, they will need repairs and new coats of paint, but they'll look great.' "**

** " 'Will we get to run with trains too?' asked the steamer in front of me."**

** " 'Yes, we have long lines where you could pull trains again, and that goes for...all of you great engines.' "**

** "I sighed with relief knowing that these fine engines were safe and I had kept my promise."**

** " 'Thank you', said the pacific, 'you did keep your promise, I am proud to call you my friend.' "**

** "I smiled happily. Although I never saw the engines again, I got word that they were doing good and people would go to that museum just to see them and hear the story of how they were saved."**

** The engines looked on in awe, "oh man," groaned Smudger, "now I do wish you could stay here forever."**

** "We all do," agreed Sakura, "we would be honored to have a good engine friend like you here working with us."**

** "Thank you so much," he smiled, "but I know I would only be in the way."**

** Skarloey thought about Dan's story and knew he had to take further measures to help this friendly diesel, but that's for the next story.**


	35. Dan's Traffic Jam

**My Own Thomas & Friends/RWS Anime Stories**

**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**

**Dan's Traffic Jam**

** As the days went by, the little engines often saw Dan working his hardest pulling goods trains up and down through the valleys and hills. They were very impressed and were upset that he wasn't going to be staying with them forever.**

** "He would fit in perfectly," grumbled Duncan, "we can't let him go."**

** "It's not up to us," said Rheneas sadly, "it's up to the Thin Controller. Don't forget that Dan is only staying here until both Madge and Sir Handel return from their repairs."**

** "This can't be," groaned Smudger, "we're suppose to just sit back and do nothing."**

** "That is what we have to do," said Duke.**

** "It just doesn't seem fair though."**

** Smudger was glad that Sir Handel was away, otherwise he would be saying that Dan should be sent away and never return.**

** Later on in the day, Dan pulled into the Wharf light engine and spotted a big crimson red tender engine standing close by on the big engine's lines.**

** "Hello there," she called, "Niki's name is Niki, what is your name?"**

** "I'm Dan, I'm working here until Sir Handel and Madge return."**

** "Are you enjoying your stay so far?"**

** "Indeed I am, although I would like to stay here a little longer if I could, this seems to be a nice friendly railway after all. Plus I would love to run alongside with such amazing steam engines, it's always been a dream of mine to work with them."**

** "Why don't you ask the Thin Controller? Whenever Niki gets into a bit trouble, she always tells the Fat Controller."**

** "I would, except visiting engines don't have a saying in this."**

** "Who says?"**

** "Many of the engines on my old line often said so, they say that a visiting engine never talks to the controller except when they arrive and when it's time to go."**

** Dan rumbled sadly away to collect his goods train, Niki felt sorry for the little engine.**

** "There must be a way to help him," she said to her Driver.**

** "Oh I'm sure that the little engines will come with something," he said, "I have a strong feeling they like Dan too and won't want him to go away."**

** "Niki certainly hopes so."**

** Sadly none of the little engines had any ideas on how to help their new friend - until Peter Sam came up with an idea.**

** "Why don't we try a deputation? That worked with Donald and Douglas, according to what Edward says."**

** "The engines got themselves into trouble for doing that," grumbled Duncan.**

** "But it did work as you can see on the big engine's lines."**

** "I agree with Peter Sam," said Smudger, "we should try."**

** At last Skarloey spoke up, "maybe it would be a good idea to wait until we hear what the Thin Controller will have to say after Sir Handel and Madge come back."**

** "I have a strong feeling by that time it will be too late," sighed Sakura to herself.**

** The next morning, Dan was coupled onto a long line of trucks and setted off to the Wharf again.**

** "You seem down my little engine," said the Driver, "are any of the engines giving you trouble?"**

** "No," he sighed, "it's just that I really like working here - if I may say this Driver, I don't want to leave this lovely line."**

** "I have the same thoughts myself my engine, but it's up to the Thin Controller and not us."**

** "I know," he sighed deeply.**

** He continued rumbling along the line with the trucks rolling along smoothly behind him. Much to everyone's surprise, Dan was pulling them with no trouble and to hear them say that Dan was a good engine to work with.**

** "He's a better engine than Sir Handel," said one of the trucks, "he doesn't bump us and he gives a smooth ride."**

** The little engines were indeed surprised.**

** Soon Dan came across the infamous level crossing, he had been warned about all the mishaps and accidents that were caused there. He appoarched the crossing nice and slowly, but he was worried.**

** "The cars and lorries aren't stopping to wait!" he cried to his Driver.**

** "They'll stop when they see us coming, don't worry Dan."**

** But Dan had a good reason to worry as a flatbed lorry came across the level crossing, then as the back of the trailer was clearing the crossing, the lorry stopped.**

** "Oh good glory!" cried the Driver and applied the brakes and blew Dan's horn loudly.**

** But the lorry didn't move, none of the roadway vehicles could - there was a traffic jam, backed up as far as the eye could see. Dan's brakes went on with a groan, but it was no good.**

** Dan ran into the back with the lorry's trailer with a huge bump, the force of the blow pushed the lorry into five other vehicles that were in front of him. Dan rolled on for a while, brakes still groaning until at last he stopped.**

** "I hope nobody has been hurt," he thought to himself.**

** His Driver climbed down to see if anyone was hurt, much to his relief, nobody was.**

** "You should have waited on the other side of the crossing," Dan's driver told the lorry driver, "then maybe this wouldn't have happened."**

** The lorry driver didn't reply back, he was ashamed for what had happened.**

** Soon Butch the tow truck arrived to take the damage lorries and cars away.**

** "I wonder what did cause this traffic jam," wondered Dan. He soon found out, as he saw a stubborn man sitting in his car and refusing to move. It wasn't until the police ordered to move, that he did.**

** When that was settled out, Dan rumbled on his way to the Wharf with his side feeling sore.**

** When he returned to the sheds that evening, his Driver checked him over for any damages, thankfully it was only his paint that had been scratched.**

** "I'll get out the paint cans," he said.**

** "Thank you," said Dan, but deep down he was wondering to himself what the Thin Controller was going to say once he found out about the accident.**

**Author's Note:**

**The accident at the crossing was based on the event where a tractor-trailer was crossing over the crossing as a heavy freight train was coming down the tracks. The truck stopped with the back of the trailer stuck on the crossing because of a traffic jam, reason for the traffic jam is unknown. The lead diesel smashed the trailer with a loud bang, forcing the truck forward and smash into five more cars. Luckily nobody was injuried in the accident and the engines didn't derail.**


	36. Tremendous Rescue

**My Own Thomas & Friends/RWS Anime Stories**

**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**

**Tremendous Rescue**

** It didn't take too long for Madge and Sir Handel to be released. Madge felt like a new lorry as she rolled down the road, racing Sir Handel to the transfer yards.**

** "Watch where you're going," called Sir Handel cheekily, "in case you run down another runaway ramp!"**

** Madge simply ignored him as she sped up.**

** "They really did a great job with the overhaul," said the Driver, "Sir Handel's running like a new engine."**

** Sir Handel was pleased to hear that, but his mind was on other matters.**

** "As soon as I see this diesel, I'm going to make sure he goes away."**

** Madge and Sir Handel continued racing along to the transfer yards, when suddenly Sir Handel was diverted into a siding, "What is going on around here?" he snapped crossly, "I'm needed at the transfer yards!"**

** Before his Driver and fireman could reply, they heard a loud diesel motor racing by.**

** "Hello there," called Dan, "you must be Sir Handel, welcome back!"**

** "That's the new diesel," thought Sir Handel to himself, "it might be tougher to send him away than I had originally thought."**

** Dan was rumbling down to the Wharf with his long line of trucks, he was enjoying the run, but he was upset, "with Sir Handel and Madge back, I will be sent back."**

** "Oh well," sighed the Driver, "it was bound to happen sooner or later."**

** "Yeah, but I am glad to have met so many wonderful engines."**

** "They are great engines," his Driver sighed deeply, "I think we're both going to miss them all."**

** Dan sadly agreed with his Driver.**

** After the long working day, Dan rolled up outside of the sheds, eager to talk to the other engines, but was blocked by Sir Handel.**

** "You were sent here to help until I returned," he snapped, "now why don't you go back where you came from! This railway doesn't any of your horrible kind here, we have one diesel already, we don't need two, especially one like you."**

** Rheneas and Sakura were in the sheds and were shocked by Sir Handel's rude words.**

** "Driver," whispered Dan quietly, "do you mind if we stay somewhere else tonight?"**

** The driver sighed unhappily, "alright then, I'll park you next to the carriage sheds."**

** So the Driver reserved the sad diesel away, while Sir Handel smirked with triumph. **

** "That was easier than I had thought," he wasn't smirking for long, when Rheneas spoke up.**

** "In all my years Sir Handel," he said in an angry tone, "I have never seen an engine snap at an innocent engine like that before, you don't even know Dan."**

** "I don't want to know him, he's useless!"**

** "What about Rusty?" asked Sakura, "from what you had just said, you might it sound like you don't want him around here."**

** "But I was quick to defend him, this diesel however doesn't need defending."**

** "From you, I think he does."**

** Sir Handel went silent, he felt like his point had been made up.**

** A little later, when the other engines were coming in, they could see Dan parked outside.**

** "What is he doing there?" asked Peter Sam, "he's more than welcome in our sheds."**

** "I think it has a lot to do with Sir Handel," said Rusty.**

** Indeed Rusty was right, for although Sir Handel didn't say anything, they quickly knew that he had done something to upset Dan. They were cross with him, especially when Sakura and Rheneas told the others what Sir Handel said to him.**

** "Your poor judgement would never suit his grace," said Duke firmly, "you should remember the old..."**

** "I don't think that should work for a diesel like him!" snapped Sir Handel.**

** "In case you forgot Sir Handel, I'm a diesel," said Rusty firmly, "does that mean you won't be showing me any respect either?"**

** "No, just to that diesel."**

** "I think you should get to know him," said Mac.**

** "Indeed," agreed Mighty, "he's a friendly engine who likes us and we like him."**

** "It's all a game, several diesels have done it before on the Fat Controller's railway before and look what happened then."**

** The engines sadly had to give up, for Sir Handel had made up his mind.**

** Duncan and Smudger however thought it would be a good idea if they spent the night with Dan, so they asked their drivers to park them beside him or in front of him. Dan was happy to see them and talked with them all night long.**

** The next day was suppose to be Dan's last day on the railway, he was sad to be going. He rolled smoothly along down the tracks to the wharf, all the while he was thinking about Sir Handel's poor attitude.**

** "Was it something I did? If so, what did I do?"**

** "I don't think it was you," said his Driver, "my guess is because he isn't used to having more than one diesel on the railway, I don't think it's you."**

** "I hope so."**

** Soon they reached the Wharf, only to find trouble. Sir Handel had come off on the crossing that crossed the big railway and worse still, there was a huge line of trucks on the big line heading towards him.**

** "SMASH HIM! SMASH HIM!" they chattered in their cheeky way.**

** Sir Handel gasped in horror and tried to move, but he couldn't.**

** Without thinking twice, Dan rolled on down the line and bumped into Sir Handel, bumping him back on the rails and derailing himself at the same time.**

** The Driver jumped clear as the trucks smashed into Dan with a shattering crash. Dan was pushed along on the big line until at last, the trucks stopped.**

** "Dan!" cried the Driver, "Are you okay?"**

** "I think so," he groaned.**

** When the Thin Controller heard the news, he went to see Dan for himself.**

** "I'm really sorry sir," groaned Dan, "I've been nothing but trouble to you, but I had to do what I had to do to help Sir Handel."**

** "That's okay Dan, I'm not mad at you."**

** Dan was confused, especially to see a smile on the Thin Controller's face.**

** "Not many engines would have that kind of courage to save another engine from a collision course with those trucks on the main line. You are an inspiration to all engines, I am proud of you and I think you deserve...a trip to the works."**

** "Oh thank you sir," he smiled.**

** Flying Wonder was towed into place and soon had Dan on the rails again, his side was bashed and one of his wheels was dented out of place, so Skarloey and Smudger were called to take him to the works.**

** "You are a wonderful engine," Smudger said as they started their journey, "and a brave one too."**

** "You should be proud of yourself," smiled Skarloey, "cause you really are an inspiration to all engines and a hero too."**

** Dan didn't say anything, but he was smiling happily.**

** The Thin Controller wasn't smiling however when he found out about Sir Handel's harsh words. As a punishment, Sir Handel was to stay in the sheds until he learned a lesson.**

** "If this continues," he said crossly, "I will send you back to the stone quarry."**

** Sir Handel remained unusually quiet for the next few days.**

** When Dan returned from the works, he joined the other engines and the Thin Controller at the Wharf.**

** "I've been hearing from all of you," said the Thin Controller, "of Dan's fine work and hearing how much you engines like him for all he has done, then there's the matter of hearing how you don't want him to go."**

** Smudger spoke up in a quiet way, "that's right sir, Dan is a great engine to work with and a good friend to talk to. We've all been hoping that he would stay, but I guess that won't be happening now that Sir Handel is back."**

** There was silence for a few seconds, before the Thin Controller spoke up, "I agree with you that it would be nice to have Dan around here, especially when one of you breaks down."**

** "It would have been nice," muttered Dan quietly.**

** "Now there is something I forgot to mention, when I was talking with Dan's original controller, he said to me that if I liked how well Dan worked, I could keep him," there was a quiet silence, the engines wanted to know the answer, "and I am impressed with Dan, so I have to decided to buy him and keep him here. As long as it's okay with you Dan."**

** "Oh yes please sir!"**

** The Thin Controller smiled and held his ears, as all his little engines tooted their whistles and air horns in delight.**

** "I think I'm going to love living here," smiled Dan.**

** And you something? I'm sure that he will, wouldn't you agree?**


	37. Sneezy Thomas

**My Own Thomas & Friends/RWS Anime Stories**

**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**

**Sneezy Thomas**

** It was spring on Sodor, there was also a buzz of excitment going around, cause some new flowers were going to all the stations. They had come a long way from another part of the world, but they were indeed beautiful to look at with their purple peddles and wonderful smell, everyone enjoyed seeing them come into the station - well, not everyone.**

** It was early in the morning, as Thomas the Tank Engine stopped at the first station on his branch line to pick up passengers.**

** "Isn't spring wonderful?" asked the Driver.**

** "It sure is," smiled the fireman, "that's when the wildlife returns and beautiful flowers return."**

** "Even in our own stations," the Driver was looking out the cab to see the beautiful purple flowers, "I've never seen flowers like those before."**

** "I hear they came from overseas."**

** It was then - something happened.**

** "A...a...Achoo!" sneezed Thomas, then he did it again, "a...a...achoo!"**

** "Blimey Thomas," groaned the Driver, "what's gotten into you all of the sudden."**

** "I don't...I don't...achoo! I don't know sir," groaned Thomas, "for some reason, I...I...ACHOO! I can't stop sneezing."**

** "Maybe it might have something to do with the ash pan," groaned the fireman, "maybe I forgot to empty it yesterday."**

** "Well we'll have a look when we return to the sheds later tonight," said the Driver.**

** With the passengers on board, the guard's whistle and Thomas 'sneezed' out of the station.**

** As they puffed along the branch line however, Thomas never sneezed once.**

** "Now I'm confused," pondered the Driver, "Thomas wouldn't stop sneezing at the station and now he's not. I'm starting to think it isn't the ash pan afterall."**

** "Well whatever it is, I'm sure we'll find out what it is later tonight," said the fireman, "maybe we have seen the last of Thomas' sneezes."**

** Sadly they hadn't. As they puffed along down the branch line and stopped at stations...**

** "ACHOO!"**

** Poor Thomas sneezed until he was clear of the stations and far away from them. He sneezed at every station, even at the junction.**

** "ACHOO!" sneezed Thomas again.**

** "Are you feeling okay Thomas?" asked Gordon, "you've been sneezing ever since you arrived."**

** "I...I...achoo! I don't know what's...achoo! Wrong with me Gordon...achoo! I keep on sneezing at...achoo! Stations."**

** The guard's whistle blew and Thomas puffed, sneezing his way down the line.**

** "Poor little Thomas," thought Gordon to himself, "I wonder what is making him sneeze."**

** That night in the sheds, the Driver and fireman checked Thomas over again and again. Even an inspector came to see what was the matter, but they couldn't find anything wrong with Thomas.**

** "I can't see anything wrong with him," said the inspector after a while, "he's not even sneezing."**

** "I can't understand it myself," said the Driver, "he was sneezing almost all day and now he's not."**

** The inspector was just stumped on the problem, "maybe it would be a good idea if Thomas stayed off passenger runs for a while, at least until we find out what is wrong with him."**

** "I guess so," sighed the Driver, "but who will take over for Thomas?"**

** "I can always arrange for Charlie or Rosie to take over for him for a while."**

** The Driver and fireman sadly agreed with the plan, then after a while, the three men left the sheds. Gordon was being unusually quiet, he was thinking to himself. Then after a while he spoke up.**

** "Maybe the problem with you Thomas, isn't with you, but maybe it's an allergic reaction."**

** "What does that mean?" asked Percy.**

** "It's a little hard to explain," began Duck, "but from what I do know, an allergic reaction means that somethings like food, clothes, materials or even flowers might make a person sneeze or sick, it's actually not uncommon to find someone who is allergic to something."**

** Gordon thought about what Duck said and thought it would be a good idea to see if he could find what might make Thomas sneeze.**

** The next morning, Gordon pulled smoothly into the station at the junction. As he waited for his passengers to board, he looked around to see what could have made Thomas sneeze.**

** His crew were looking too, "the station looks as normal as ever," said the Driver, "and we know that Thomas never sneezed in these stations before."**

** "So then it must be something new," said Gordon.**

** "Good thinking Gordon," said the fireman, he looked around and found a freshly painted cart, "maybe Thomas was allergic to the paint on that cart."**

** "Nope, it can't be," said the Driver, "cause the stationmaster is always buying paint from the same company."**

** The crew continued to look around, but everything looked the same as always.**

** "I give up," sighed the Driver after a while, "we can't find anything that might be making Thomas sneeze."**

** Gordon was hoping that they would continue to look, but the guard's whistle had blown and they had to go.**

** Whenever he passed the stations, he looked but everything looked the same as always.**

** "The only thing that has changed are the flowers," said the fireman.**

** Gordon's eyes opened wide, "FLOWERS!" he shouted, "that's it! I now know what made Thomas sneeze!"**

** The crew was puzzled, Gordon quickly explained everything to his crew.**

** "That is possible Gordon," said the Driver, "but we won't know for sure till later tonight."**

** So before they were due to leave, the fireman ran out of the cab and asked the stationmaster if he could borrow some of the flowers. When he agreed, the fireman ran back into the cab, just as the guard's whistle blew and Gordon departed from the station.**

** After a long day of working, Gordon returned to the sheds. Thomas was the only engine there, he was with his crew and the Fat Controller.**

** "Thomas," called Gordon, "I think I know what's making you sneeze."**

** "What is it?" he asked.**

** Gordon didn't say anything, he just looked over to his fireman coming out with the flowers. He placed them in front of Thomas' buffer beams.**

** For a while, Thomas was quiet - then, "ACHOO!" he sneezed.**

** "That's it!" cried Gordon, "it's those flowers, they're your allergic reaction!"**

** "Of course...ACHOO!" sneezed Thomas, "that's why I...I...achoo! I was sneezing in the...achoo! Stations!."**

** The Fat Controller sighed unhappily, "you're not alone Thomas, I've been getting reports of people getting allergic reactions at the stations, but I could never have guessed it was the flowers." He then turned to Gordon, "you are a clever engine for finding out the problem."**

** Gordon smiled happily, while Thomas sneezed a little smile.**

** Soon enough, all the flowers were removed from all the station flower pots and newer flowers from the Sodor Flower fields were placed there. Ever since that happened, Thomas has never sneezed once at any of the stations.**

** As for the purple flowers, they weren't thrown away, they were given to Whiff at the dump.**

** "They do liven up the dump," Whiff often says, "and they don't make anyone sneeze."**


	38. How to Untrick Tricksters

**My Own Thomas & Friends/RWS Anime Stories**

**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**

**How To Untrick Tricksters**

** Bill and Ben work mostly at the China Clay works, taking their trucks full of china clay to the yards of Edward's station or to Brendom docks. They are kept busy all the time, but they do get up to their usual tricks every now and then.**

** One morning, they were playing a joke on Cranky the Crane.**

** "Now where are your trucks?" he snapped angerily, "I need to load that tramp steamer with your china clay."**

** "Well we've hidden them away," said Bill cheekily, "if you can find them, we'll kindly bring them over."**

** Cranky looked all around, but he couldn't find the train until at last..."the far end of the storage area."**

** "Give the crane a prize," said Ben cheekily, "he's guessed right!"**

** "Wait here Cranky, we'll have those trucks here before you know it."**

** With that the twins chugged away to collect the trucks.**

** When they returned, they told their drivers that they had to drop the trucks off on the farthest line away from Cranky.**

** "BoCo will move them into place later," said Bill.**

** Their drivers suspected nothing at all, and one by one, the twins moved the trucks onto the farthest line away from Cranky.**

** "Let's see how Long Arms up there can get these trucks now," said Ben cheekily.**

** And sniggering quietly, the twins chugged away. They hadn't gone far, before they heard Cranky shout in anger, "you two foolish engines!" he snapped, "I need the trucks closer to me! Not far from me!"**

** Bill and Ben could hear him, but instead of going back, they laughed all the way back to the China Clay works.**

** Thankfully Edward was working near by and quickly rearranged the trucks into their proper places.**

** "Those two twins, just wait till I get my hook on them!"**

** "Now, now, Cranky," Edward said trying to calm him down, "there's no need to do that, I'll deal with them."**

** "Forget it Edward, they never listen anyways, you might as well give it up."**

** "Maybe you're right Cranky, but I have another idea on how to make them behave."**

** On the way back to Wellsworth, Edward spoke to his Driver and fireman about the plan.**

** "I think that's a good idea Edward," said his Driver, "but are you sure it will work."**

** "Guarenteed! Now we need to find our newest twin friends."**

** Once back at Wellsworth, the Driver went into the stationmaster's office and called down the line to find the engines Edward was looking for. Then once they found them, the Driver climbed aboard and Edward set off, light engine to find them.**

** It didn't take him too long to find them in the shunting yards.**

** "Are you really sure about this Edward?" asked the fireman.**

** "Oh I'm sure, now let's go talk to them."**

** The engines, Edward was talking about were Bash and Dash the two logging loco twins that had most recently been restored.**

** "We're..." began Bash.**

** "Bored," added Dash, "we would like to have some fun! Shunting..."**

** "Isn't fun at all."**

** "It can be fun," called Edward as he pulled up to the logging locos, "come work with me at my yards and I'll show you two an interesting game you can do while working."**

** The logging locos looked on interested.**

** "Lead the way..."**

** "Edward," they said one after another.**

** So Edward lead the two engines back to his yards, where he spoke to them.**

** "Alright here's the game," he started, "there are two engines known as Bill and Ben, they come here every day with loads of china clay. The game you are to play is to the opposite of what they do."**

** "So if they mess up a yard," began Bash.**

** "We clean it up," added Dash, "sounds like..."**

** "Great fun!"**

** Edward smiled, he was sure that his plan was going to work.**

** The next morning, Bill and Ben arrived and both had an interesting ideas, "let's leave these trucks anywhere we want," suggested Bill, "we can play hide and seek with Edward's trucks."**

** "I love the idea," snickered Ben.**

** So the two engines shunted their trains into several different sidings and then raced away.**

** When they returned, they found the trucks in the proper sidings.**

** "Are you playing a different trick Ben?"**

** "No Bill, I left my trucks in the wrong sidings too."**

** "Maybe we messed up and told our drivers which siding they should go in."**

** So they lied their drivers again and they placed the trucks in the wrong sidings again, then they raced off to the china clay pits.**

** "The plan's sure to work now," said Bill, "I hope."**

** When they returned however, they were in for a huge surprise - the trucks were in the proper places...again!**

** "What is going on?" asked Ben.**

** "Don't tell me that these trucks are moving themselves," groaned Bill, looking a little nervous.**

** "I don't think so, come on let's leave the trucks in the wrong sidings one more time."**

** They lied aganist to their drivers and they left their long trains of china clay and raced off.**

** "One more load and it's for the docks," said Bill, "maybe they won't move there with creaky Cranky watched them."**

** "Let's hope."**

** Once at the china clay pits, Bill and Ben got coupled up to their trucks and raced away for the docks. When they passed Edward's station and the yards, they found the trucks in different sidings.**

** "They did it again," groaned Ben.**

** "Well that won't be happening again," said Bill determined, he was looking forward to hearing Cranky yell out for help again.**

** Once they got there, Bill and Ben shunted their trucks into the wrong sidings again, telling their drivers and firemen that BoCo was going to arrange the trucks for them.**

** "Sounds alright to me," said Bill's Driver, "they've been right all day today."**

** "Agreed," said Ben's Driver, "I guess we'll find out."**

** The trucks were left on the wrong siding, while Cranky was unloading another ship. The twins chuckled and left for a drink of water.**

** "Wait for it," said Bill.**

** They awaited for the shouting, but they heard nothing.**

** "What is going on here?" asked Ben, "did they move again?"**

** The twins were brought over to the dockside and sure enough, their trucks had moved to a different siding. They were in shock, then they saw Edward come in.**

** "We should have guessed that Edward would ruin our fun," sniffed Ben.**

** "I was busy with other jobs today," Edward replied, "but these two engines were watching you all day."**

** With two cheerful whistles blowing, Bash and Dash rolled up with big smiles on their smiles.**

** "Thank you for..."**

** "The great day today. We've never..."**

** "Had such fun shunting trucks..."**

** "Into proper places."**

** "What is going on?" asked Bill.**

** "Simple," said Bash, "we were doing..."**

** "The opposite of what you did. You messed the yards up..."**

** "And we cleaned them!"**

** Bill and Ben were abashed and felt foolish, they had been out-tricked, Edward looked up to Cranky and gave him a wink.**

** "Clever you Edward," called the big crane, "if warnings don't work, then you just need out-trick the tricksters."**

** Edward couldn't help but agree, while Bash and Dash laughed. Bill and Ben had decided not to play tricks, especially when the logging locos were the same yards with them.**


	39. The Ghost of Misty Island

**My Own Thomas & Friends/RWS Anime Stories**

**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**

**The Ghost of Misty Island**

** It was getting close to Halloween and Ferdinand the logging loco was telling the engines an interesting from Misty Island.**

** "Many a engines gone to our fare little island, all of which came back with their trains loaded with logs. All except for one. There was one engine that was crossing over a wooden bridge in the very spot, the 'shake-shake bridge once stood'."**

** "Thankfully it's gone now," muttered Thomas, but was quickly hushed by the other engines.**

** "Go on Ferdinand," said Edward.**

** "Well...the engine was going to collect the Jobi wood from the other side of the canyon where Old Wheesy was waiting. But what the engine didn't know was that a careless workmen had removed an important part of the bridge."**

** "Why would he do that?" asked Molly.**

** "To this day, nobody knows why. Anyways, the engine was coming along with his train of empty flatbeds, when suddenly the bridge started to collapse, 'HELP!' shouted the engine, three times and three more times again...then the screams became fainter and fainter, the engine had fallen into the river."**

** The engines gulped as they continued to listen in.**

** "The logging station sent out a rescue mission, thankfully the crew was saved, but the engine itself had disappeared into the water."**

** Thomas then interupted, "but how? The water wasn't that deep when I came to Misty Island."**

** "It was back then, believe me I know. I was there, I saw the entire event before my eyes."**

** The engines were in shock, even Thomas couldn't say anything.**

** "They say to this day," continued Ferdinand, "that if you try to cross that very spot at night and there's no mist about, you can see the engine coming down the line and go halfway across, but he never makes it."**

** "Pah!" snorted Gordon, "you're just telling us Rusty's story."**

** "Who's Rusty?"**

** "Never mind Gordon," said Duck, glaring over to the big express engine, "he doesn't think ghosts are for real. Oh and Rusty is a little diesel engine of the Skarloey Railway, he once told us a story that was like yours, only his was about an old iron bridge."**

** "I understand," then Ferdinand looked over to Gordon, "believe me I was telling you the real story."**

** Gordon didn't believe him one bit, he thought Ferdinand had made the story up.**

** The next evening, Gordon was pulling into the big station with the express, when he noticed the Fat Controller standing on the platform.**

** "Oh dear," he thought, "I wonder if I'm in trouble."**

** When he stopped, his crew went to talk to the Fat Controller, then they came back with the news, "we're not in any trouble Gordon," said his Driver, "the Fat Controller is asking us to go to Misty Island and collect some Jobi Wood for the new addition for the schoolhouse near Callan Station."**

** "Do I have to?" he asked, "can't he send Murdoch, Niki, Hiro or Hank?"**

** "They all have other jobs to do and since this is your last train of the day, you have been asked to do this job."**

** "Beware of the ghost tonight," called a voice, Gordon looked and noticed Ferdinand nearby with coaches, "I have a feeling that you see the ghost of Misty Island tonight."**

** "Stuff and Nonsence," sniffed Gordon, "ghosts are not real!"**

** "They are so, and you will see for yourself when you pass by on the new bridge."**

** "Pah!"**

** Gordon huffed away, without saying another word.**

** Gordon soon reached the Misty Island Tunnel, his Driver secured the headlamps, then they went in and on the way to the Island.**

** "Ghosts on Misty Island," Gordon thought to himself, "that Ferdinand is just making up stories."**

** Gordon also knew that many engines have said in the past that they have seen ghosts, even if they were really another engine looking to pay the teasing engine out. He was sure that someone was going to be on Misty Island, waiting to scare him.**

** "No such things as ghosts, no such things as ghosts," he puffed to himself.**

** Gordon was soon at the logging station, Old Wheesy was waiting for him. Ever since the Island had been rediscovered, the old crane had repaired and now worked in loading the trucks.**

** "Hurry it up, you old crane!" snapped Gordon crossly, "I want to get back to my spot in the sheds."**

** "Patience now Gordon," said the Driver, "we shouldn't rush an important job, besides nobody's going to take your spot in the shed."**

** "Bash and Dash are sure to try, you know them."**

** "Not really," said the fireman, "maybe those two and Ferdinand had only been recently brought to Sodor."**

** After a while, Gordon's flatbeds were full of logs and the big engine was finally ready to puff home.**

** He soon came to the new metal bridge that stands proud in place of the original 'shake-shake' bridge. By this time, there was no mist coming down on the Island, but Gordon wasn't worried.**

** "So much for ghost trains," sniffed Gordon, "Ferdinand was just trying to pull my wheels. Well that's certainly not going to work on me."**

** Gordon was just about to pull onto the bridge, when he heard a loud whistle.**

** "I knew it, it's Ferdinand, he's trying to trick me into thinking that ghosts are real."**

** So they backed into a nearby siding and waitied. What they saw, made the crew gasp. There was an engine that looked like Ferdinand, only he was white all over and puffing slowly onto the bridge.**

** "You can stop with the silly game Ferdinand," called out Gordon, "I don't believe in ghosts!"**

** "Gordon," said his Driver, "I don't think it's Ferdinand, I think it's a real ghost!"**

** "Nonsence!"**

** Gordon looked back to the bridge, only to find the 'ghost' had disappeared.**

** "He sure does move fast," Gordon puffed importantly, "well the bridge is clear, let's go!"**

** The Driver and fireman agreed, that they made Gordon race back to the yards at knapford as quickly as his wheels could go.**

** When they arrived, Gordon meant up with Ferdinand again.**

** "You're a fast little engine aren't you?"**

** "What are you talking about?" asked the logging loco.**

** "Oh come on, you were on Misty Island not too long ago, trying to scare me by pretending to be the ghost engine from your story."**

** "But Ferdinand wasn't on Misty Island," called Duck from another platform. Duck had been waiting for the logs Gordon was to bring, so he could take them to Callan station, "he was taking passengers on a small tour of the line."**

** "It's true," said Ferdinand's Driver, "we were taking passengers on tours."**

** "But if you were here, then who did I see on Misty Island?"**

** "Maybe it was the engine that was lost," said Ferdinand.**

** What did Gordon really see on Misty Island, was it a real ghost? I guess we'll never know, will we?**


	40. Harold & Captain's Big Rescue

**My Own Thomas & Friends/RWS Anime Stories**

**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**

**Harold & Captain's Big Rescue**

** Captain is the new search and rescue boat that lives near the new rescue centre. He works around the harbours alot whenever he's not needed at the centre.**

** One morning, he was resting near his dock, when he heard a strange buzzing sound coming from above.**

** "What's that noise?" he asked softly.**

** A second later, Harold the Helicopter came into view. Harold landed softly inside his special hanger, it's where he was to stay ever since he was moved from the airport.**

** "Hello chap," called Captain, "what's new with you?"**

** "A slow day for me," answered Harold, "everybody's doing okay today, I haven't gotten a single call all day. What about you?"**

** "I've been sitting here beside my dock, awaiting for my next assignment."**

** The two talked for a while - then there came the loud siren from the search and rescue centre. A minute later, Captain's pilot came out.**

** "We have an emergency out on the ocean Captain," he said, "We need to go now!"**

** "Right away sir!" cried Captain, "Full speed ahead!"**

** Captain backed away from his dock and raced out to the ocean, with Harold flying just overhead.**

** "What's the mission today?"**

** "Well Captain," said his pilot, "we need to save some passengers from a sinking ship."**

** "Say again?"**

** "A sinking ship, a huge ocean liner is taking on water fast and we're needed to get the passengers away."**

** "Was that what the captain told you?"**

** "Nope, it was a guatarist. Worst still, the captain and his crew had left with some of the life boats."**

** Captain was in complete shock, "the captain and his crew isn't suppose to do that, they're suppose to stay on the ship to help the passengers escape."**

** Harold had also been told the same thing and knew that Captain was indeed correct.**

** At last, Captain and Harold came upon the ocean liner. One end of it was sinking into the ocean slowly. As he neared the ship, Captain could see the passengers waving to him, crying for help.**

** "Thank goodness you came," shouted a voice.**

** Captain slowed down till he was close to the person's side of the ship, "were you the one who called for help?"**

** "Indeed I was and we're grateful that you have come."**

** "Always eager to help, but I have to know, how many passengers are there on your ship."**

** "Five hundred."**

** The rescuers gasped when he said that, "five hundred passengers on board?" asked Harold.**

** "Yes," said the guatarist.**

** Captain was now worried, "how can we save five hundred passengers?" he asked his pilot.**

** The pilot thought about it for a minute, "do you still lifeboats up there?"**

** "We do! But there aren't much left, no thanks to the captain that stole a few of them."**

** "Alright, here's the plan," shouted the pilot, "you and whoever is left with you, help the passengers into the lifeboats and Harold can lift some of the passengers away back to the shore."**

** "Good plan," called Harold.**

** "Then what are we waiting for?" asked Captain, "let's do it! Full speed ahead!"**

** The plan was put into action, the two guatarists helped some of the passengers into the lifeboats, while another rescuer who was with Harold, was lowered down to the ship.**

** "All aboard," he called.**

** He could only up take two at a time, so Harold's rescue operation was a little slow. Captain meanwhile pulled up to three lifeboats back to port, then raced back to the ship.**

** "Let's hope that ship can stay afloat for a while," groaned Captain.**

** His pilot agreed with his little boat and brought the speed up a little more.**

** The rescue took a lot longer than either the helicopter or the rescue boat had thought, but they didn't give up.**

** "Keep it up Captain!" called Harold.**

** "Keep it up Harold!" called Captain back.**

** Soon there were only a few passengers left on board the ship, but now it was sinking more and more into the deep oceans.**

** "We're coming!" called Captain, then he noticed, there were no more lifeboats, "where are the rest?"**

** "There's no more," shouted the guatarist, "the rest have been destoryed by the ocean and there's still a hundred passengers left!"**

** Captain was worried now, what was he to do, then he had an idea, "lower a ladder down to me, we'll carry some of the passengers back and bring back the other lifeboats."**

** "Good thinking Captain," said his pilot.**

** So that's what they did, Captain took five of the passengers and raced back to the docks, just as Harold returned for more passengers.**

** Captain's pilot got two of the lifeboats attached, then the little rescue boat raced back.**

** The plan was working perfectly and before long, only the guatarists were left.**

** "I'll get them," called Harold.**

** Harold moved into place, very slowly. The rescuer was lowered and before long, the two men were lifted up into Harold.**

** "We got them!" cried Harold, "let's go!"**

** Captain agreed and as they raced back to port, he looked to see the rest of the ship sink into the waters, "that was too close," he sighed deeply.**

** When they arrived back, the Fat Controller was waiting there, along with the man in charge of the centre.**

** "Is everyone okay?" asked the Fat Controller.**

** "All present and accounted for," called Harold, "everyone made it off the ship."**

** "Thanks to you two," smiled the man in charge, "you two have done me proud today, especially you Captain, taking the lifeboats back out for the rest of the passengers was a good idea."**

** "Thank you sir, I was just doing my job."**

** "I'd say you went beyond what your job askes from you, thanks to you, your pilot, Harold and his crew, everyone made it off that boat. For a wonderful deed like this, you deserve a new coat of paint and to have those barigals removed from your bottom half."**

** "Thank you sir."**

** "And Harold," smiled the Fat Controller, "as a reward, you are to recieve a new set of helicopter arms."**

** "Thank you sir," smiled Harold happily, then he looked over to Captain and gave him a wink. He didn't need to say anything, Captain knew what Harold had said.**

** Of course, the captain and his crew was soon caught and the police dealt with them about their foolish choice. I bet now, they had stayed with the ship, wouldn't you agree?**

**Author's Note:**

**This story is based on real life event where a ship sometime in the 1990's was taking on water, and the captain with his crew made a cowardly escape and left the passengers alone. Thankfully the guatarists stayed with the passengers and radioed for help. Some of the five hundred people on board were placed into life boats, until the rest of the life boats were destoried by the ocean. Thankfully a helicopter came to take the remaining passengers to shore.**


End file.
